


Amorem Infandum

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mirrorshipping, No Duels, Potions, Romance, Sad, Selfshipping, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: In old times where magic is long gone and mentions of it are forbidden and unspoken of, a trace of it still lingers, last of its existence being in the ancient, cursed king.Jaden, a miserable, but energetic villager, tired of unmerciful circumstances of life, finds himself venturing through not only the emperor’s castle walls, but also his internal barriers, slowly breaking them.(fully betad and edited!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> original rp: (https://narutakki.tumblr.com/) & I  
editing, proofreading, everything else: I with a help of friend
> 
> yeah no I don't got much to say to this. hope you enjoy, editing was hell.
> 
> thank you to the artists, you can check out the art over at https://privatter.net/i/3972464 (NSFW) by the amazing (https://malikbishtar.tumblr.com/)  
&  
(https://ashethehedgehog.tumblr.com/)'s piece here https://ashethehedgehog.tumblr.com/post/187272490406
> 
> you two made this actually worth finishing
> 
> also another friends art on this fic; https://www.deviantart.com/madichams/art/Good-night-my-king-809628353

In the faraway, abandoned kingdom, where life ceased to see purity, and nothing but darkness reigned for so many centuries of its hollow existence, the only pair of eyes to ever witness life’s downfall would be the shimmering golden. Every time a tree fell, or many replacements befell the generations of humanity, those eyes watched emotionlessly. 

Many years passed and he stood on the balcony, gazing at the unending cycle he was cursed to have. Today as well, with a muttered exhale to himself, as the soothing breeze nudged away the soft bangs, the ancient figure thought upon his morbid state of living. 

Miserable, alone, seeking nothing but the end of life each day. And all because of a curse for which he was unable embrace death.

As sure as the sun was to rise and the winds to blow, life decreased every second at an alarming speed, slipping through his fingers, puffed out by each breath, absorbed by invisible hands that closed around his heart, holding, squeezing. Death was always a step away, hiding in the corners of his chambers, visiting him in his dreams, and calling out his name. He knew that one day he wouldn’t be able to trick it anymore; all his lies couldn’t last forever, could they? It mattered not how powerful he was, all the strength in the world couldn’t overcome the destiny he was cursed with. 

But as set in stone as his fate seemed to be, he clung to this little hope. He clung to_ life_. He _wanted_ to live. 

Pitiful, stupid, shameful, but even this damned curse and the atrocities he had committed for it couldn’t erase this part of him - so inherently human. 

Many said he wasn’t human anymore - — had killed too many to still have a soul. Yet there it was, the proof, the last scream of humanity living in his insides. 

  
“King Haou, we’ve found an intruder. He doesn’t appear to be of threat.”

One of the minions brought the news while the man was busy, studying maps for the next territory he would conquer. 

Usually commoners stayed pretty far away from his castle, knowing about the horrors that happened inside its cold walls, but seemingly not everyone has heard about his doings. Or maybe, they thought it was their lucky day.

“Send him to the throne room.” 

Haou merely ordered, leaving the scrolls and books behind, fetching his cape only to keep appearances. Spiked boots echoed through the long corridors until they reached the place where, once again, judgement would be cast upon someone. 

“It hurts...” 

The soft, soothing voice of a late teen mumbled through the dark halls. 

This was the life of the poor, the life of a nobody. The guard had little regard for the injuries tight chains caused, piercing through thin wrists. A forsaken kingdom where the darkness took pity upon no one’s existence. Every soul has grown to value what they could do to stay alive, all but those who had given into despair; and right now — Jaden Yuki, had wondered if that was exactly what he was doing. 

The children called him a hero, ‘_Jay, will we get to eat today? Bring us something from your adventures!’ _the adults saw him mad, yet, who was he to deny the weak some hope? His life had no worth anyway. 

_None of theirs did. _

Should he infiltrate the kingdom’s owner in search of valuables to sell and die a pitiful death, so be it. It was either that or the upcoming cold winter nights.

A footstep barely missed and the boy’s soft, bitter, expression was pulled from the daydream for the melting gaze be met with a second figure in standing; 

“Judging by the armor I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re the one in charge here.”

The Supreme King sat on his throne, casting a glance to the guards that dragged the one who thought a good idea invade and probably try to raid his castle. 

He was weak. Poor. By the looks of his ragged clothes, his birthplace was one of the small villages around the kingdom. However, what most caught the emperor’s attention was how similar their faces were. The same hair, same skin, same bone structure; it was like looking in a mirror.

Except the eyes. While the stranger’s twinkled trouble and were lively, his were ice cold. A true window to his soul that was rotting in the deepness of the curse clawing at his very existence. 

Deeming the invader’s speech too petty for an answer, he ignored it.

“What is your business here?”

Not much emotion came from the words, and it was clear that the male wasn’t up for any jokes. A dangerous aura emanating from his rigid posture and cold behavior, one that came so naturally to him.

Once the merciless pull of the chain ceased, the chocolate gaze fully inspected his captor’s presence. Tall, brooding, hateful, and clearly powerful in his own existence. Demanding words echoed through the empty halls, absorbing any other sound should anyone but the emperor dare speak; the stern gold staring at the villager from its reign. 

Business? _Business? _The brunette’s reasoning equaled to that of a death wish at this point, but should that be so bluntly stated in the face of his possible executioner who yearned for all but entertainment? 

Jaden chuckled to himself.

“I heard about a princess in a castle in a need of saving, but with all those spikes around it looks like you don’t really need me.” 

The comment passed, brown eyes savoring that mild shift in the stoic mask of a face the ruler wore as one of a kind disrespectful words bounced off the ancient castle walls and hung in the air, heavy, but only for a second. The answer caught the latter off guard and he blinked in surprise at how petulant that commoner was. Of course, none would ever say it aloud, but the intruder was right; _he needed saving. _

Then consequence followed, though not from the king himself, but the lesser fiend confining him. Cruelly shoving the youngling’s posture into the ground - face first, torn cloth barely preventing the hard stone scratching at his knees as the boy could do nothing but groan out coughs. If the infiltration wasn’t suicide; this, without a doubt, was.

No one knew about the curse, they all assumed killings were just for fun, only to enjoy the feeling of power and establish his position as an emperor. A royal figure didn't mind those assumptions, letting the villagers talk whatever they wished, for the masses were controlled by fear and this made his work easier; fear huddled them, so when the occasion to hunt down for life force presented itself, it saved him and his commanders a great deal of time.

“Are you here for food?”

He cut the ‘needing rescue’ topic short, ending both the conversation and his thoughts about it. Instead, let himself judge the invader by his clothes and thin body. A small gesture and the guard let go, leaving him on the ground, but as the ruler had thought, the boy was too prideful to stay in such a position. 

“It's ..._very _brave of you, coming here of all places, thinking your robbery would be successful. Had words not echoed to my people of all the fools who have lost their lives here?”

Magic of the question rang over and over with the buzzing of the concussion from the blow; the most beautiful of melodies prevailing everything this dark world had to offer. Not even the red liquid trailing from the tip of the dirtied lips could bring the teen out of his trance. 

_Food. _

Was this person the same cursed figure whose name was rarely spoken aloud by the villagers? And when it was, there was nothing but hatefully spat on. Yet, right now, he was offered the kindest of gestures one possibly could. The brunette was willing to forgive everything, every miserable year of his young life, every action made for the kingdoms to rot done by the dark ruler should this one kind act be granted to him. 

Regaining his composure, two feet stood up once again, the youth putting careful thought on his upcoming choice of words;

“I don’t care what happened to the rest, the outside isn’t any better,” 

Despite, the pondering replies stayed true. There was little need to lie, let alone to he who arguably controlled the situation of the outside world with much more knowledge than one irrelevant resident did. People starved, died, hid, and shared their remains with no one. He was one of the few whom the orphans looked up as their parental figure for food, even if the brunette was no further than sixteen himself; there was no bread to spare. 

“At least here there’s stuff to steal...”

Latter of the words left hushed, lowering the determined voice as silence in the air let it echo and that anxious expression looked up to the king with soft, melting, brown eyes in hope of his plea answered. It was one of the rare moments had his gaze _begged. _Begged for the expanding of his unvalued, despaired, excuse of a life in the eyes of a killer.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the first time someone gave the king such a pitiful look.

Before that stranger, many had tried to dissuade him, asking for mercy and another chance to keep on living. It wasn’t like those words fell on deaf ears, but in one's position, needing to pick between his own life and someone else’s, the golden-eyed being always had the same answer. 

As long as he had the chance, he’d keep choosing his own life. Yet, that intruder wasn’t there for revenge nor anything remotely threatening. He seemed to be just a poor soul not wanting to waste away, just like himself, except that he was dying out of hunger, while the Supreme King himself perished from a curse.

_‘I don’t care what happened to the rest,’ _

He echoed the commoner’s words...

A few fruits, a few pieces of meat, they won’t make any difference. Not to a king.

“Leave him be,” The cold voice spoke to his men, but his eyes stayed on the boy, watching him “For now.”

Cruel words fell upon the youth’s ears, followed by a saddened expression which quickly faded into concealment, allowing the bitterness and despair overtake once more. Truly the king was all he heard him be; uncaring, unkind and heartless. That equally emotionless aspect worn showed some similarity to his own, even if the lack of consideration could hardly be compared. 

The answer was hope crushing, the youth knew all too well, a shamefully big part of him choosing to live in the delusion of it being wrong and someone, anyone, — would take him as his own, sparing him from the never-ending struggle and allowing him a bit of rest. 

But that was all it was, a desire never to be fulfilled and the closest to that was death. This was no fairy tale. 

Chocolate met with the piercing demonic yellow in return, determined to voice a reply of his own even if he was offered life, same one he ran away from. 

“You know, if you’re not going to bother with me, I’m staying here—” 

Words were cut short as the same ruthless guard pulled him towards the same route he was dragged in trough. One last spiteful look back at the armored figure to leave an impact, venomous sarcasm dripping at the latter; 

“Kill me or don’t, _your majesty.” _

And then;

“Halt!”

The soldier froze and turned back around, his captive forced to follow.

Apparently, permanent departure wasn’t in the teen’s plans.

As the invader was forced to look at him once again, the king's frown deepened.

“Have you a death wish?” Voice was even, ruthless. “In my palace there is no place among the weak. You have permission to fetch things which hold value and leave, but staying here equals your days in the dungeon. You will not be spared.” 

Mercy had a limit, and though the appearances of that commoner attracted his attention, the royalty saw no value in him. Knowledge that the situation outside his castle wasn’t good and death roaming free was always present on his mind, but if one tried to care for everyone, he certainly wouldn’t be living anymore.

For someone like him, there was no guilt from his selfishness. As far as he knew, nobody else felt it either. Everyone, even the fiends that served him eagerly, would aim for his neck if the opportunity presented itself.

Not that it ever would.

He wasn’t about to make an exception for that commoner and let him live freely in his walls.

“Quit pulling me already, he said stop!” Voice shouted at the chainer, with newfound permission wrestling his arm’s way out of the much larger figure. Free, perhaps, chained — also a _perhaps, _but the boy’s patience reached its limit and the worse of the two choices was made as he proceeded to face the other once more in question; 

“You’ll let me take your things but not stay?”

Nonetheless, words were spoken aloud and the realization of the said proposal dawned, having him hastily and barefoot leave the area, mumbling out the doubts. 

“What an odd king...” 

The massive door was reached, and chained, — _but free _\- hands awkwardly reached for the handle, eyes turning back and the lighthearted voice making itself audible once more. 

“Forgot to say thanks! I’ll get you back for this ...uh,” In a poor attempt the teen sheepishly rubbed at his cheek, sounds of the chains lingering every time a motion of wrists swayed. ” What’s your name again?”

Excitement burst through whatever sort of sickening mercy had the ruler thrown, as if the youth didn’t stand face to face with the source of everyone’s life problems. Instead, the pesky castle door had managed to be opened and the conversation was dropped with a run onto an even bigger hallway, leaving the king with one sentence echoing through the silent stone.

“Know what you’ll tell me later, I’m really hungry right now!” 

Despite the enthusiasm the teen suddenly gained, it did no good to help navigate in the enormous mansion. But it was decided on the spot before, the captive who grabbed him to begin with, _and most likely held the keys, _was simply too frustrating to be dealt with any further. He has grown very big _very _fast on the things the boy hated; second only to the neighbor’s cat that often took out its frustration on him. And in result the made choice of wandering the palace with constant chains was to be taken than have another go with the specified guard. Surely the few vases and ornaments decorating the castle would suffice, but the curious figure roamed aimlessly in search of something more ...eye-catching to pick his attention. 

  
Eventually, after a few floors of trailing doors and every one of them being locked, the brunette found something interesting; a door, much like the one the previous events happened behind, albeit a little less stern. This one had a softer feel to it, and appeared to be more expensive. It fit in something more personal than the crude one he formerly struggled with. 

No time was wasted in a click of the door handle to which it almost opened. 

_Almost, _being the keyword. 

Chocolate eyes narrowed with a pout as life itself had set it as a task to make situations more difficult for him. It was stuck, plain and simple; but with limited hand movement, the effort to fix it would be all the more frustrating. It was a short attempt, but one nonetheless before the teen turned to nudging the door down with his shoulder, which in return greeted him with open arms and a hard floor for his face to meet up close and personal. 

Silent groans and a few colorful curses before two feet were up and eyes widened; audible awe as they took in the view. A huge, rich, room, with fancy furniture, tidied the most out of every aspect the castle held with many wealthy items held and the most eye catching of all, the lit fire filling the room with warmth.

Feet eagerly ran up to the shelf holding out one of the many books — only a lucky few in his village had things of such rarity. He was no different, hardly seen, not to mention opened any, and this single room held more than anyone could have even imagined.

One was taken out as the beaming gaze took in the letters. Lots of unknown words, though some were understood as picking up on the education once rare opportunities proved possible occurred.

Curiosity overtook the poor villager and his set task along with the king’s order were pushed aside. For the longest time the figure sat on the warm chair, turning to face the fireplace and allowing the wondrous sentences the papyrus held written take his mind away.

* * *

He let the other go, so casually, uncaring if he’d take some of the intricate vases or precious masterpieces displayed on the walls; they all came from raids and held no value to the royal, but could certainly mean a lot to someone that came from outside, where money actually meant something. Perhaps a foolish act, but the king trusted a simple outcast wouldn’t wander around for too long; close to the throne room he’d be able to find enough valuables to be satisfied, while food could be found in the kitchen, a place trickier to spot, but some of the guards would surely guide the way.

At least, that’s what was expected. 

The royal cape swayed as the said male left the room and marched back to his books and scrolls, entire situation slipping out of his mind, deeming the invader too harmless to actually stir worry. He was nothing the guards, not to mention the he himself couldn’t handle.

Hours passed and the rigid body finally began complaining about the tense posture, making the ruler realize it was already night. Silence stayed true, and not a soul disturbed either brunettes minding their own personal activities; The former finding himself holding the third book in hand, filth from the outside now visibly dirtied the expensive furniture. Expansion of his vocabulary increasing, and the boy was enjoying the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Placing things back on the shelves in their order, spiked boots walked towards the west wing, where his chambers were located. None had entered save for one, often fearing the consequences of doing so even by mistake; A king wield too much of a reputation to be played with. 

Yet here was the door, left ajar, meaning that someone _had _touched it, and rather carelessly at that. Without wasting a second, hands pushed it open completely, the royal figure stepping inside and finding a certain, familiar youth huddled in his chair, a book on his hands. 

In the quiet moment, a few seconds were taken before he spoke.

“Your roamings have brought you to a place you shouldn’t be,” Voice devoid of any emotions, tone even and clear. “What value do books hold to you?” 

As the page flipped so did a hum acknowledge; footsteps from the heels completely unheard as the youth was in a trance. Though the sound of that empty and commanding accent that only one person could possess nudged his attention soon enough. Once so, the youngling leaned his head on the edge of the seat and deemed that enough effort to meet the other’s eyes. 

“Value?” The other couldn’t help but repeat, blank expression fading as a thought clicked at what was the king was saying. “Oh! Don’t worry I wasn’t about to steal these,” 

Claims were followed by a sincere smile as movement to get up was slowly made. An awkward stretch was all it was before the boy took on the attitude of the intruder he _technically _was, and that shameful look met the other.

“I just got lost on the way and this place is so warm.” 

Not to say other rooms weren’t, they probably were, but how was one to pry them open with cuffed hands? This one was practically _inviting, _and to his defense — open too. 

More or less.

The situation should be evident for anyone able to put two and two together. He was lost, handcuffed and cold. 

That, was _pathetic. _And the king felt like he should be angry. True, it did seem like the intruder was more interested in reading than stealing books, but even _so_, he was invading _The Supreme King's _personal quarters. And even worse was how carefree the teen acted - as if he was invited here, as if they were close, when they didn’t even know each other’s names.

_He should be angry. _

Yet he wasn’t. It barely even bothered him. A mystery even to himself.

Golden eyed all the books the villager had already read and left on the floor. All ...two of them, neatly stacked by the chair.

“I thought reading was not so widespread of a skill...” Voice mused to himself, not expecting an answer or even any interaction, only eyeing the invader who shrugged. “You got lost because you refused to obey me and follow someone,” A statement, spoken in the usual monotone, with only a hint of annoyance.

One would expect some of the servants or guards had tried to take the excited boy to the kitchen, who had fled before they had the chance. Same servants and guards that were lucky their leader wasn’t around to see their incompetence.

“As I've told you before, you are free to eat and take valuables of my successes, but this room is off limits.”

He stepped aside, revealing the door they both came through.

“This is your last warning without my interference. Leave. I will call someone to escort you to the kitchens.” 

“Alright, I got it...” 

Muttering was low, the youth visibly saddened at the harsh words but doing as told. Stepping outside and the heavy door was slammed shut behind him, leaving him with all to do but wait for one of the few guards patrolling the castle take him by the binds and lead away from the delightful room. 

It was a short trip, certainly shorter than the one he somehow took here, before a variety of smells began enveloping the boy’s nostrils. He found out soon why as well, with the escort opening the way and revealing a mass of foods sitting at the shelters, some cooked and others served to the patrols of the castle. At the sight an audible growl voice itself from the brunette’s abdomen in long forgotten hunger. 

“Sweet! You got some sea food here too?!” 

Beaming eyes watched in anticipation as a plate was set down and all of the food in the room suddenly served only for him without a question in command. Maids, chefs, followed _his _orders, as if his own presence switched from that of a nobody to being the one in command himself.

Of course, one could argue he could look like the king, should he ever get a chance to try on the armor; from what the young teen could see of the helmet, they had similar jaw structure anyway. 

Food was unmannerly devoured, and more thoughts formed of the ruler himself. 

Who _was _he really?

Nothing stood out of the ordinary about him. A stern, highly positioned lord like one of many; not even the attitude was to be pondered about. Same as the ones in stories he was told when young, albeit this one deemed more serious even if his supposed theft was cared for only so much.

For one controlling this and many other kingdoms, holding so many lives at the palm of his hand — _this _king seemed as depressed as the villagers themselves. Curiosity dawned further and the he tried remembering all the appearances he saw other wear; armor? Present. Scary outfit? Checked. Face?

Muffled hums escaped the food shoving.

_Face. _

There was something about that. Be it difficult as it is during their last encounter, he saw a fact that would surprise one of many. The one ruling was a young soul himself, no further than of age twenty-five should the display and voice be trusted. Nonetheless, there was one thing that settled at the boy’s opinion on the other, and that was the unexpected kindness he received. 

More efforts were made to think about, but to little avail. With nothing left for him to wander about, the meal was finished eagerly with the happiest grin anyone in the village has had for centuries. Short time given by the grumpy minions to deal with his persistence further and with enough annoyance he managed convincing one to free him of the persistent chains before ‘escorting’ him out of the castle and preventing any further meddling with the king. Thankfully, the greedy villager grabbed some of the accessories hung on the castle walls, and as day seemed only to be at sunrise, proceeded to trade them away for what gold one could. Surely enough they seemed to be a good amount. The brunette found himself paying for new cloth, a cleaner bath unlike the usual ones in river, and bread for the children he’d return to at sundown.

And then, an item worthy of the richest attention was spotted; one like the things he’d seen, no, _held, _before not too long ago. Hastily his two feet took him to the said merchant, as if the line of people had anyone even considering the payment. 

“I’ll take that!” 

The man laughed. 

“You don’t have the money, kid. Scramble.”

And thus, his large bag of coins heavily landed on the wooden table.

He all but chuckled at the elder’s expression.

* * *

The high-ranking royalty stayed by the door until he heard his minions lead the intruder away, locking and leaning back on it, armor clanking at the impact. _Finally_ the little event was over. Voice gave a low exhale, pushing himself off of the door, entering further into the room to begin taking off his defensive attire.

First was the helmet, letting the brown hair loose. _Same brown hair as that intruder._ Not that the king cared, nor was he lonely. He _chose _to be alone, and was _not _forcing himself to embrace the silence and enjoy his solitude once more.

In far ages back, once upon a time, this young, royal, ruler, had someone with whom to share his time. His feelings, his laughs and tears, his _everything_. He knew better now; life taught a painful lesson and a deep scar was made in his soul so one would never forget. Now the young, but alas, immortal being understood that solitude was the best of companions, the only companion he needed. This darkness was necessary. 

Lost in thoughts, hands placed the books back in their places and cleaned the warm couch where that look-a-like of a thief sat not too long ago, permitting himself the thought that that boy had been the first person to not fear or hate him in a very, _very_ long time...

With that lingering in his mind, his form moved absentmindedly, feet carrying him as if on their own accord towards the bathroom. There he’d wash away the filth and mindless wonders of the villager. He likely wouldn’t survive long after leaving the castle, carrying even one valuable item. He was already dead, and in fact, the Supreme King had already forgotten him. 

Like all others, these temporary curious emotions would rot away into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Days came and went, each one duller than the previous, and with them the Supreme King felt his energy draining away. The time to replenish all but arriving.

It was one of the many afternoons where he was lost between his books, when a guard’s knock at the door interrupted to inform him that, once again, someone tried to invade the castle. But it was not as simple this time. 

No, that this time, they had even started a_ fight _with one of his men. 

That left the royal feeling a bit exasperated, wondering if his mercy had actually raised some kind of riot within the lower classes, and now commoners thought foolhardy to try break into his walls. But in the throne room, he was ever so casually greeted by a familiar face.

“You again,” Voice lowly stated, silently wondering if the other was here for more food and money. Then again, what other reasons could he have?

With one last kick at the all familiar guard who seemed to be in charge of bringing prisoners to their judgement, hands finally succeeded in breaking free of the tight grasp, regaining what was left of his composure and brushing the dust off.

“I told you I’d come back! But your guards definitely don’t make it easy...” Bitterness never left at the half-beating he received for infiltrating the castle to begin with, but for the time being, it was shoved aside, and the brunette continued;

“_Ahem_; I come bearing a gift for the king.” 

Embarrassed hands hid the bag containing the present with what one could only assume was some oddly shaped attempt at a ribbon. Nonetheless pride was pushed aside and the young teenager expanded his arms to the figure sitting on the throne, much, _much _further away. The gesture was met with a blank stare. 

Eyes drifted at the ground, the bashful male unable to help his disgraced emotions; all the effort he did the other day gone just like the wind. Clothes, combed hair, wrapping of the gift — all destroyed in one little quarrel caused by his childish arrogance. 

At least he was still clean to an extent. 

“Sorry it’s all torn and ripped... I wanted to show you all the new stuff I got but it got kinda messed up now.”

While he tried to put on a smile, anxiety visibly ate what little determination he held, but he fought through it, and he would keep fighting until he got an answer, _any _answer.

It felt like time screeched to a halt, silence swallowed the room. The king was silent and no one else dared move, save for the one who couldn’t help his hands shaking. Uncertain eyes darted over the latter figure, finally landing on his face, studying it, trying to find even a hint of a reaction, but there was nothing.

For a time, golden could only stare; blankly and dully, unable to comprehend the situation.

He could’ve imagined a million reasons for the other to return, and still none of them would be the one reality had thrown his way.

Of course, that small villager had _said _he wished to pay him back somehow, but those were just empty words. Or so the royalty had thought. _And yet_, here he was, that same boy, in front of him, going as far as saying how he wished to show everything he gathered that was now dirtied and ruined, presumably new clothes too, torn, blaming it all on his guards. 

The king’s thoughts were interrupted by an armored knight that apparently had a bloodied nose, his undignified shriek breaking the tense silence.

“--But sire! He attacked me! I was minding my own business when this brat suddenly jumped in my face!”

His leader listened in silence, turning his eyes to the said intruder, who was still holding his poorly wrapped gift. It was surprising how someone so small, thin, and weak had managed not only to punch one of his guards, but make him bleed.

Perhaps there was more to the teen than meets the eye. 

“I did it because you treated me like a nobody! Even your king has more respect for me! I’m not somebody for you to push around!” 

The said youth argued back, stubborn to fight the claim and stand up for himself. 

Often they treated him like garbage, all of them, as if they weren’t nothing but souls to be fed to some monster, acting as if their rank was that of a god instead a slave to something higher. Almost seventeen years had he and the peons fought for justice, and he at least, shall continue to do so. If the remaining villagers refused to, he would do it in their place as well.

The mindless debate continued on, the guard yelling back his innocence, but, even with the helmet on, it was clear the Supreme King didn’t care about the conclusion. Lack of interest had washed over the usual stone-cold expression, and the only reason he was tolerating this, was that his mind was still wrapping itself around the idea of being shown gratitude.

The outsider turned to silence, turning his attention away from the nuisance of a guard and towards the one person in the room that actually mattered, swallowing down all the insults he could retort leaving the foul mouth in the background. His grip on the bag tightened.

Perhaps he had better things to invest his time in, but when the royal figure caught this curious intruder’s eyes, he was met with a clear message — the teen was determined to complete his initial mission that rested in his hands despite the beating or the shouting. It seemed like nothing the guard could do would stop him. And so, their ruler remained.

Silence would have swallowed the room again, had it not been for the soldier, who finally turned to address his king as well.

“Sire, someone like him doesn’t deserve to be here! Let me take care of him for you!” 

He spoke loudly and with confidence, golden eyes easily reading his intentions. The invader would pay for the broken nose and broken pride with his life; a painful, tortured death. As he himself had brought that same fate upon others many a times, the image was clear as day in the vision.

“Interfere and you _will _regret it.”

A bland and vague threat, but he didn’t need more to intimidate even the bravest.

“Now leave.” Seemingly an order for one, the king raised his voice, that powerful glare darting from the disgraced knight to every other stationed in the room. With quick glances between each other, they all shuffled out, the last one closing the heavy door with a bow.

And now, the throne room was left empty, save for the two strangers.

Golden eyes directed to the commoner, the intensity in them mellowing out to the usual unreadable expression.

“Was it courage or stupidity that you came back?”

As he wasn’t exactly welcomed even the first time, it was never considered the teen would step inside the castle again. Yet, here he was.

With that thought and no other word, royalty stood up from the throne and slowly walked down the stone step, almost closing the distance between them. It seemed that they shared similar height as well, though it was hard to tell with one elevated a few centimeters by the boots. Of course, the rest of the armor hid this from the intruder entirely.

Calmly, hands took the gift from the stranger and opened it, coming face to face with something his lasting eyes were all too familiar with.

A book; worn and old, no doubt collecting dust in some random merchant stand for years. One about fairy tales as well, a topic that used to capture the emperor’s interest; delusion and magical wonders, to overcome every obstacle and reach your very own happily ever after, to live a perfect life as a reward for your struggles. All just myths now. Surviving one day only meant you’d suffer the next. Happiness was but a hope that had long since flown away from him.

The act awakened no particular feelings in him. Not gratitude, not appreciation, nor even a sense of duty to give something back. Wishful nostalgia tried to rear its head, and was quickly crushed. 

But it did awaken _something_.

He decided that _something_ were the manners and traditions one was supposed to show to guests. It’d be fair to aid the young one in tending to his newly formed wounds, and only _then_ he could go around getting new ones, presumably by his soldiers too considering the foolishness the other seemingly wielded. 

“Follow me,” The cold tone echoed as he began moving to one of the smaller doors on the side of the throne room. Command given and so did the other oblige, following loosely behind with curiosity of a child. 

While the young brunette trailed slowly, keeping a short enough distance to just not fall behind, his mind raced; flipping through options, trying to figure out the situation. It was a first for anyone to give this much attention to the poor, let alone that one being the emperor of his land himself. 

Had the ruler finally decided to end his arguably — _slightly less_ — miserable life himself? Or was there something else at hand? Not that he knew where they were going even if his own mind did have its doubt about his oncoming demise. Perhaps his gift had somehow turned into an insult and this was the last straw for the king to personally deal with him?

Because if it not for that, what else could someone so big have for someone so irrelevant? 

Realizing the daydream made his form fall behind, feet sped up, wincing quietly at the beaten bruises that ached a little too uncomfortably at the sudden burst of movement. 

No soon after, the two pairs strolled through the halls in silence. Brown eyes finding themselves observing the long red cape swaying with the sound of heels. Not that there was much else to see, but he did in fact note at how soft and tender it appeared in comparison to the rest of the outfit.

Gentle, light, the deep royal color stood out from the golden accents and black metal at the front. The closer he came, the better he could inspect the garment, and the reality of how big the clothing itself was sunk in. Each step, each sway, turn, movement lifting it in his face at the hallway breeze and the teen found himself grabbing the edges at one of the opportunities.

It caused a momentary stop to their walk, his target turning and silently noting the act of innocence; how the other was awed by the size of the accessory. More than aesthetically pleasant, it served its purpose was also keeping the cold at bay. Not the sort of intel the latter deemed necessary explain, or interfere for that matter, allowing the harmless - _but pointless _\- amusement happen and not giving it further thought.

A glance over to confirm the other hadn’t cared no longer and the youth was safe to experiment. Slowly, the cape was allowed to fully extend in length as a voice mumbled his judgement out loud; 

“Dude you can fit a whole person in there!” 

Sure enough the material was long enough for a second person to cover themselves as well, not that such a situation would come to hand, _ever_. But once curiosity was satisfied and no potential want of annoying the king existed, hands let go and the brunette focused all his attention on the ongoing task of stalking behind until the figure in front stopped to open a door.

Behind it was a simple, bland room, its main attractions being a sofa and a row over overly large windows that showed the forever clouded sky. Feet stepped in cautiously, attempting to slow down the building tension inside of him. 

It was wrong. The atmosphere, air. _This wasn't safe._

The king he presumed kind, took him to a place with just two of them, a part of him forgetting that he _was _still a stranger and he _was _a nobody in comparison. Previous thoughts all but wished to be away of the hostile guards, but now even that option would be considered back. 

Alone and without a soul of witnesses — what was about to happen? Death? Rape? Even if one had grown tired of fearing death, he would still prefer to avoid it. Yet, at the same time, should his highness will to execute or abuse him in public, not a soul would dare interfere.

Now the question was, would he fight for his life or would his thoughts be proven wrong? 

Only one person could answer that. 

The boy waited; gaze unmoving, heart beating wildly against his ribcage. But all he received was the heavy silence. 

Unknown to him, the latter knew. Felt. All the fear and anxiety the teen practically radiated. The Supreme King knew of his own fame, how his power struck fear in many hearts, how they cowered under his cold stare, but he never cared to change that. Even now. 

They all faked, lied, pretended to be affable and polite, whereas inside their intents were ill. Hiding their fear, secretly looking down on him, or glorifying his accursed existence. Not once had he allowed himself to consider those claims, praises, feelings he was presented with to be genuine.

Why would they be? He had never been considerate, never put himself in someone else’s shoes to even try and understand them. It was difficult to feel sympathy, to truly grasp another human, and that was why, as all the rest, he turned his back to the poor frightened feelings of a soul that foolishly followed him.

While many thoughts enveloped both, armored gauntlets held the door open, watching the other cautiously enter the room, looking at him over one last time before he walked in as well; past the intruder and towards a narrow, tall table next to the windows. He gently placed the book on it, then picked up the only other item there - a simple box.

“You can treat your wounds with this.” 

Stating that, he left it near the other and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest to watch. Face remaining ever-unreadable, the other brunette met his maker, quietly debating if some of the sharpness from the golden eyes had melted away. Or perhaps it was just the teen's imagination.

Once the situation came at hand and the villager realized what was happening — thankfully, none of the things he feared — an awkward smile danced on his lips. He allowed for the unknown box be given before sitting down on the comfortable couch and studying it. 

Not even words of gratitude could be muttered out at the embarrassment of his misjudgment. Here he thought he would be executed, an image of his dead body already clear in his head, but he was proven wrong. Instead, reality offered him another miraculous act of generosity from the one person who appeared so distanced every time they interacted. 

The box taken and opened, it showed its containment; varying from herbs to bandages and lastly, some type of cream. Chocolate brown looked up to the standing figure whose sharp gaze followed his movements. How one held such a fierce and calm attitude at the same time was beyond him, but the eye contact was made nonetheless;

“You didn’t have to. It would’ve healed on its own later.” Words left him, but he wasn’t going to deny the rare generosity. 

“I wanted to.” Was the king’s only answer.

Though, even the royal figure would rather not elaborate on the _why_ he wanted to, in front of the teen or himself. Despite everything, he, too, was still a human being; he knew wounds would heal eventually - later on their own, sooner with a bit of help.

Not wanting to disrespect the caring intentions, the other put the medicine to use. Herbs, cream, everything the kit offered was used one way or another, and lastly, bandages wrapped. Messily, of course, but some sort of knot was tied to finish the entire ordeal.

As hands worked their supposed magic, the leaning male found himself observing the given boy, quickly recognizing the lack of medical skills. This, _teenager, _probably hadn't suffered many physical injuries during his life, or maybe, he merely never cared for them, expecting his own body to recuperate itself. His mind wondered if perhaps, it was a small miracle he hadn’t sustained any permanent negative effects.

Once clumsily finished, the ever-present timid attitude in the usually loud figure showed, as the gentle offer of a _possible_ newfound relationship stared into the opposite of that demonic yellow.

“Do I get your name now?”

Lost in thoughts, although deeming his lingering subject somewhat interesting, the lacking knowledge medical necessities would ultimately mean one’s downfall; especially for a youth impulsive as this. Surely, every being held a need to have some first aid skills. Many bandits roamed the woods and—

“--My name?”

The request was unexpected and made the royalty fix his golden stare on the other, momentarily wondering the purpose behind the question. Most knew him for his title of Supreme King and none bothered to ask otherwise. They didn’t _need _more. Seeing how it remained an irrelevant piece of information even for those who did know, it couldn't be used against him. After a silent moment of consideration, the answer came in a calm and even tone.

“Haou.”

“Gotcha, Haou,” The other repeated the word as soon as it was left spoken. “I’m Jaden! Nice to meet ‘cha.” 

With the formalities gone, the air between them became lighter, freed from a weight neither realized was there until now. Be that another obstacle in their forming friendship or something entirely else, it felt good to have it gone. Already had they become something closer than both villagers and guards had been to each of them. They asked for words out of curiosity, to have something for them call out, but right now, their situation played different than that. After all, they had interacted more than ones usually would without the need for names. 

The king’s efforts were once again shown to the other, as if a constant reminder laid out to mock the wishes he wanted to ask, but feared the answer. Not because of rejection or silliness as such, but instead a fierce gut feeling telling him how absurd his desires were. 

And indeed they were, but hadn’t their realm lost its purpose anyway? He might as well make some use of his life, do something _he_ wanted, not what the villager's wishes demanded. 

Thus the gut feeling was ignored, and the youth with a name spoke up, voice both insecure and determined;

“King Haou! After what short time I’ve spent here and the outside world, I saw you’re really kind! They were wrong about you-- every lie of how they called you a monster when they’re monsters themselves!” Stopping only for a catch of breath from the sprout, the voice continued. “You’re the first to even see me as a living being… I know I don’t want to go back there, and with those guys around you probably don’t need more soldiers… but...”

And just like that all of his resolve broke; _crumbled_, leaving only worry and anxiety, but stubbornly the male managed to fight it off. “--Let me be your guard! Maybe you’re not the nicest guy around, but if I’m gonna be pushed around anyway, I could use a change from them.” 

Again, the teen - _Jaden,_ his name was Jaden, - destroyed the royalty's expectations with that energetic response. While he did take notice of the not so subtle changes in the other’s face, he never considered Jaden would ask to be one of his own men.

Even though everything sounded like a lie.

Those words were just like the speeches many others had uttered before. People that were always aiming to get on his good side, always looking for ways to fall into his graces, as if it would provide them something else, an advantage of some sort. This sort of behavior never bothered the mighty, for the high didn’t care if their slaves attempted using them for trivial purposes. So small and unworthy of his attention. But to know that the courageous boy who had invaded his castle twice now also had this kind of intention, further petrified his already stone-cold heart, making him regret every drop of kindness and mercy he had shown, if only for a few seconds. 

For this wasn’t a person of lies. Not one that _could _lie, he seemed hardly capable of fooling a fly, let alone one such as him. With power he wields, the Supreme King had enough experience with such trickery, could recognize when pretty words hid lies, but the boy’s plea seemed so foolishly sincere it was almost pitiful.

Just like that, the image of a desperate beggar aggregated itself to Jaden before the emperor's golden eyes.

Same as the first time he broke into his walls, once again having that yearning for salvation. But instead of food or money, he was longing for something even _bigger_: shelter, protection. 

That fierce golden pierced all of those wishes, digging into the other’s very soul. 

“I will _not_ protect you.” 

One learned to know better. Letting someone too close had been the worst mistake made. There were zero intentions of repeating it.

“If you believe you are capable of handling the position of a knight, you're free to try. However, as I've stated previously, there is no place among the weak in my castle.” Every sentence struck a harsh blow of reality, and the king made sure this _low class _understood that.

“Life outside might be kinder to you.” He added after a small pause, eyes drifting to the newly bandaged injuries before darting over the teen’s whole body, examining it.

Considering the previous fights, he could say the other was strong.

Strong willed, that is. 

_Not enough. _

Foolishly or not, parts of the few words said by the king, _his _king now, arguably, one before as well, but only did he accept that, passed by the teen's ears. It wasn’t something his face even bothered to hide though, as for the most part his, albeit rather ridiculous — even _he _admitted that offer — had been accepted. 

Not to say it was entirely unexpected, but after living in such desperate times for so long, one learned to squander their hope to barely existent, only enough to keep them going, but not enough to disappoint when it was inevitably crushed. Though now, after everything said, the male gained unexpected tenacity to prove himself in the eyes of the most disinterested person he had ever met. He was given a life changing opportunity, and he wouldn’t miss it. 

“Boy, I’d be a pretty bad guard if you were to protect me huh."

Jaden chuckled the humorous sentence out loud, and was the only one to find it amusing. Regardless, with the original task done and over with, he exited the scene without further pestering, leaving his king to his own peace, ripped shoes strolling through the once again massive hallways. 

Now that he finally and officially _was _a guard, just as so came the lacking knowledge of the procedures went. A part of his brain told whispered the access in the castle held no more restrictions, excluding some locations that, with his luck, would be found one way or the other. And maybe, just maybe, along with that he would receive a little less hostility from his now fellow _comrades_, as well as the plates of the armory.

It would be a pretty dull looking outfit he would wear as one of the many guards stationed, but if wielding a sword in hand sufficed for that, then objections would be cast aside. Perhaps, somewhere in the future of his new life, would the king grant him some more interesting armor; but for now, those wishes were restrained.

After the time of inspecting his new home, night befell and Jaden’s life in the castle officially begun. Fellow soldiers guided him, helping him to learn his way around and their usual training routine, which he was forced to undertake the very next morning.

“New recruit,” One of the men stated as his rough hands shoved the frail newcomer up front, brown gaze awkwardly searching around for whoever he was presented to.

And there the figure stood, with the most beautiful of faces any of the villagers and higher ups ever wield, not even his king’s own solemn expression could stand up to it. The perfect shape, adorned, with playful teal eyes. Parts of purple locks moved behind the training helmet, voice questioning the boy aloud again, yet whatever had been said was only heard in mumbles. 

Then the fellow guard nudged him, _hard. _

“Uh, what?” No shame in his voice as he bluntly stated the obvious mishear, too lost in his little daydream. 

“I said, I’m Yubel, the highest-ranking lieutenant here. I’ll be your training officer.” 

So the graceful figure had a name. Not that with such a face one could forget it. 

“You’re Jaden? We don’t get many new recruits anymore, if ever,” The teen nodded in silence, part of him still phased at how the king had such an out-of-place person leading his army.

“Rest of the guards are well versed in war already so I’ll be taking you under my personal wing to guide you from here on. You’ll only be attending the daily routines here in the morning, the rest of your time will be spent with me each and every day. King Haou allows nothing less.” 

Jaden could only swallow back a gulp; it seems the emperor of the land wasn’t exaggerating when he called the dreadful castle unmerciful. Now, it was starting to live up to its fame of fright. 

Thus it began...


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, the training was anything but easy. Yubel, however, seemed used to it all, slender body ready to stand all the exercises a guard was expected to accomplish daily. 

“You must have been good at picking fights on the streets.”

A cool voice echoed in an amused tone as Jaden’s fist was easily dodged, his opponent quickly finding an opening and throwing him on the ground before offering a hand, intending to help the brunette up for another round, all without even breaking a sweat.

“I heard you broke the nose of one of the fiends here.” A not-so-discreet grin that soon turned to chuckling. “Was that why the king let you in?”

“Yeah... yeah I did,” The teen’s voice hoarsely followed, bruises of their quarrel reminding him the extra added effort his body underwent each sparring session. Another assault blocked effortlessly, the questions came one after another, though Jaden wasn’t sure if the officer actually cared or if it was only momentary diversion.

“I’m starting to think he just doesn’t care about people comin’ in here. I’ve yet to see him smile or something,” Another blow evaded, that smirk only grew. His superior chuckled at the oversimplified description; though it wasn’t exactly a _wrong _one_._

While Yubel secretly knew the truth, playing with the new meat was always more fun. And this particular sheep seemed open enough to that anyway.

As the king’s right-hand fiend, best officer and soldier, the only one close enough to be called a friend to him, Yubel had far more information about the figure in question than anyone else. Even including the fact this teenager who was yet to land a hit, was like a doppelganger to him.

With that, maybe things could get slightly less boring in the old castle. Perhaps that cold ruler would finally open up and end the misery he cast upon all. Although, such a thing took time and work nobody lived long enough to put in. Especially the one known as their leader. As far as everyone else was concerned, their almighty king hadn't changed one bit ever since the trivial villager’s arrival, but Yubel, observant as ever, noticed how the other would sometimes change his route only to walk near the training grounds during practice.

This definitely wasn't for nothing. 

If memory served well, — _and it surely did_, — Haou had a past only few knew, which caused him to bottle up emotions like this; and was it not for the small details noticed regarding the teen, there would be no argument it wouldn’t stay that way. But, well, _perhaps, _allowing some of the extensive knowledge to slip to the castle's new permanent visitor would bring more benefit than harm. Or at least spark up some gossip in the dullness of these cursed halls. 

It was only fair; If the king was deemed interested in the youth’s progress, why shouldn’t the said youngling be allowed to learn some of the secrets, buried deep within this castle’s walls?

Surely enough within seconds a massive list of complaints came as answers, but the figure easily pushed them aside, justifying that this was to be two sided.

“You know, our king once held deep emotion for his beloved,” 

Teal eyes watched the sudden surprise wash over the teen’s face, replacing all focus he had for their ongoing spar. 

Apparently, the new information hit the spot. 

“He had someone?” 

With a smirk, his mentor played along.

“He did.” 

Jaden however, completely cancelled out their session which held a card of disapproval by the other.

“What happened?” 

It was clear that little piece of information made the lookalike brunette hungry for more. Now, it was time to put that hunger in use. 

“How’s this; I’ll tell you when you land an attack on me.”

Determination skyrocketed at the offer, just as the high-ranking officer expected, and within days of their continued brawls, that growing soldier had extended in both strength and agility. Freely able to keep up with majority of the knights, though still needing to reach Yubel’s own tier of skill.

It would be any day now. 

And alas, as the topic was pondered and time went by, after weeks of repeated sessions, that day finally came. Closing to the end of the month, the king's new guard had successfully taken advantage of an opening in his guide’s posture, landing a fierce blow to the face, which was only brushed off.

“Good job!” Their battle was paused for a catch of breath and scene be acknowledged. 

“I get to hear the rest now.” The boy calmly spoke out, momentarily shifting a change of expression in the other as his officer had seemingly forgotten about their deal. 

“Hm?” As soon as the little sound left, Jaden replied to it. 

“His story. I want to know what happened.” 

Yubel absentmindedly touched the attacked cheek, carefully thinking up the answer. “I suppose I do owe you that..." With a quick pause, voice began; "Their story wasn’t one with a happy ending. In the end, Haou was betrayed and cursed.” 

Once again that curious gaze soaked up the news as he did food.

“The king’s cursed?” His mentor nodded, confirming said words. Such info, about the forgotten magic that humanity lost still being able to reside in someone was more surprising than anything. The world was depleted of the arcane a long time ago.

“There’s the last part you probably want to know too, but for that,”

The ever-present malicious grin returned. There was just some sadistic pleasure playing in playing with the boy like this.

“You’re gonna have to win against me.” 

There were a variety of reasons for this, and his mentor challenged the other for two main ones; knowing the brunette held a lot of potential and needed to be pushed in order to reach a new level, and the other, more… _curious_ one. That being, his interest in the king, which let the commander use information as bait to dangle it above his head and watch him struggle to reach it. 

Of course, it was fun to spend time with Jaden even without that. He wielded a cheerful personality and was carefree, hardly affected by the hardships that surrounded not only him, but the entire world.

If it was him, Yubel was almost sure that the curse could be overcome.

* * *

The villager’s presence was felt in private as well. Even though they hadn’t interacted, even indirectly, ever since that second break-in, he was still in the lingering thoughts. They looked so, _so _similar, and their few short conversations still danced at the back of his mind, refusing to fade.

Jaden seemed like an old memory of his past self, when feelings came easily, his lips still smiled, and life held a cap to existence. The king had once thought that the latter's appearance was some mockery of his eternal existence, a joke from the gods upon his misery; a theory needing to be forced out of his mind.

The subtle visits to the training fields also stopped, all in an attempt to brush off the other’s very existence. When he let the low-class into his walls, he never thought the male would pry open and invade his thoughts as well.

“Ridiculous...”

Haou let himself sigh once he placed the last piece of the large battle armor on its stand, aware that it was growing heavier by each day, taking notice at how weak his body was growing. Muscle always deteriorated first. His life was fading, and soon he’d need to replenish it. The ritual which was becoming far more frequent than it used to be. 

Was the curse growing stronger? Was his body finally succumbing? Or was it something else entirely?

With trailing thoughts, the king stepped out of the shower, wearing only plain black clothes and noting someone turned in his direction, his very own cape hanging on those shoulders and helmet covering the hair. Surprising as it was, upon taking in the intruder’s face, he figured out the simple charade almost immediately.

“...Yuki,”

Hearing his name, the teen looked up, a momentary delay in the struggle of pulling the remaining hair strands beneath the rough material, and faced the voice. 

“What’s up?”

His casual sentence spoken out loud as if the fresh guard wasn’t trespassing into _the one room _he was told to stay out; and make matters worse — _wearing the very armor _only one figure in the entire castle was allowed to, the symbol of the king.

He didn’t have an excuse. There wasn’t much to do in the dull palace even after some weeks of learning the chamber halls, and his own cheerful presence was still somewhat unwelcome in comparison to the ever-moody staff; exception being Yubel who had spared him the torture of today’s exercise and left him to his own devices. 

Which, clear as day, was not the brightest of ideas. But a part of him simply grew out of what little intimidation the king held over him, considering the cool and collectiveness that came unexpected every time Jaden did something. 

Another part wanted some attention. Which for better or worse he received, thanks to one of his many questionable acts. After days of barely seeing their leader with all but quick glances of the red passing, it eventually all became apparent to the youth and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

After learning _some _parts of the king’s story, he was resolved to learn the rest. And to do so he had two options; one day winning over Yubel, or finding a way to convince the other to simply spill it all. The answer wasn’t even one of question, but a part of him hoped for the easier route nonetheless.

And what better way of starting his so-called plan of temptation than in the emperor’s own room?

Even if in his defense, he _did _knock, silence was the only greeting he got, which resulted in his prolonged search for the king turn into simply waiting for him in the fancy chambers. The armor being on was simply boredom speaking. 

Only now as well did the brunette notice two not-so-small details, which had previously slipped passed him. First, there was another room connected to this one, the door to which he hadn't even seen. Second;

“Man, I had no idea you were my long-lost twin.”

The emperor had expected something like this sooner or later. This one wasn't one to hold back his curiosity, inevitably he would find his way to the only room in the entire castle where his presence wasn't allowed. Sooner or later he'd see the male without his armor as well.

Annoyed, somewhat frustrated, but mad was an exaggeration. Fiends and servants had lost their heads for far less, but coming from Jaden, this kind of disobedience was even intriguing. He couldn't bring himself to hate it, though he _really _shouldn't reward it either. 

Still, it was shocking to see a mirror image like this. While Haou stared at his counterpart, taking in the comment for himself, thoughts about old legends raised their childish possibilities in the back of his mind, pushing forward, trying to occupy his thoughts. Old myths, passed through generations, ranging from soulmates to mysterious entities with the power of shapeshifting and illusions, and many, many more that the king forced himself not consider.

Harboring any kind of hope would prove useless in the long run, it would only bring him more suffering. 

Darkness and loneliness were the only comfort he knew. 

“What are you here for? Out!”

Tone harsh, leaving no room for an answer, trying to not let on his curiosity. No matter how compelling he found the teen’s refusal to follow rules, his role would allow himself express only the anger and frustration that followed said interest. It seemed like the need for punishment finally came, and while he tried, and no doubt succeeded in looking and sounding threatening, a hint of interest slipped through the cracks and onto his expression.

And that hint, that small change, was more than enough for Jaden’s enthusiasm to latch onto.

“Just wanted to hang out.” 

Lies? No. Evading of the actual answer as he thought upon his approach? _Maybe. _Not that there was some magic to that regardless of what he said. Be it his lack of charisma or the king’s simple disinterest in majority of the things, his chances would be slim either way.

Few options passed in his mind, yet all of them were shut down by Jaden himself before they had a chance to voice out. 

Best do give it a shot. 

Heeled boots slowly and clumsily began approaching the now not-so-intimidating figure with attempted serious but the ever-awkward expression easily met his twin’s.

“I want to help you, you don’t seem like a bad person... I just don’t know what happened to make you like this!” 

Even if the words were sincere, collected and genuine, and he wield the most positive of intentions, his rigid posture very much didn't. For someone most of his life barefoot and only recently adapting to combat boots, wearing the large and heavy armor on his feet which even had heels — something he had never worn before — standing still was proving more difficult than he wanted to admit.

Barely keeping a footing, with that in play, the latter hardly took him seriously. For the sake of his own stance staying safe, Jaden extended his arm for the king’s shoulder, hoping to lean on it and reach the comfort of balance once more, a warm, meek smile on his face to serve as an apology.

That’s when things got worse. 

It should’ve been a smooth act. Simple one.

_Should’ve_. 

“--!”

Haou felt his knees twitch at the contact, forcing himself stumble a bit before regaining composure via quick reflexes. Alas, it didn’t work out as well as he thought, falling one knee down, and pulling the other in the exact same pose. With a labored sigh, golden eyes stared directly into the pure brown ones. 

“Fool…! You shouldn’t be wearing this.”

The king wanted to sound angry, intimidating, _powerful;_ but the stain in his pride quickly gave way to the stupidity of all this. The situation felt like a satirical play of itself and that stumped his reaction to it completely. Escalation brought panic, but it was short lived, and soon both found themselves stable again, albeit in not the most comfortable of positions.

Once the younger of the two flew back to reality too, the first thing he noticed was the narrowed glare piercing his own from so, so very close. Second came the clearly annoyed voice. The claim wasn’t wrong by any means; he couldn’t walk, he probably put on some of the parts wrong, and he was disgracing its owner. But despite all that, Jaden defended himself nonetheless; 

“You gotta admit I look pretty sweet though!” If _‘pretty sweet’_ was what one would describe the king himself, then his argument would be valid, as the two only differed in eye color.

They stayed in place, one finding it all funny and the other starting to feel the beginning of _something._

Just then, someone interrupted the moment. Whilst the unexpected event was occurring, there was a knock on the door, and a familiar guard stood at the open doorway Jaden so carelessly left, staring down the two brunettes with a rather baffled expression. 

Golden eyes were quick to notice the presence of a guard, one of the strongest, while his mind tried to process that his embarrassment wasn't a secret anymore.

“My king?”

In the same moment did Haou’s dreaded attention turned to the sound, with the boy's own curiosity slowly following behind to face their uninvited guest. While being seen like this didn’t mean much to the other, that clearly wasn’t the case for _a king of the land_. In fact, turning back to face his counterpart, the teen saw the closest that face had been to any emotion; horror. 

Whatever this may be, pride or something else, it momentarily broke the cool poker face, as now close up it was very evident how uncomfortable the royalty was. Although the intruder himself was unable to see, and with Jaden being the only person to notice, his aspiration to do something arose.

Mind racing for ideas, unsure of what a proper reaction would be but wanting nonetheless, the younger brunette found the balance to stand up and focus his best effort of walking towards the doorway without much problems. Finally he came face to face with the armored man, seeing the fear in his eyes.

He would confront him one way or another. 

However, it was then that the youth realized two things - one; this was the same guard he fought with, and two, that he _also _failed to differ him from their actual king, who was still kneeling on the floor, unmoving. 

The poor soldier didn’t know, didn’t notice, with his king’s doppelganger mimicking the posture in the foreign armor. Even if something was off, would he dare question it? Because in that guard’s mind, no one but the royal figure himself would wear those heavy garments. Only one thing ranged in that obviously intimidated expression; awaiting for the acknowledgement and order.

He couldn’t let this opportunity go. 

With the most bitter expression Jaden’s warm face could manage, and the same hated glance upon remembering their quarrel, he eyed the guard with a fake, albeit convincing tone. 

“You _dare _interrupt your king? Such insult demands no lesser punishment than death! I’ll deal with you personally for _punch_— “The comment was quickly choked back. “N-nevermind! To the dungeon!” 

All the while Haou has never found himself in such a humiliating situation.

_Kneeling _on the _floor,_ completely exposed in front of _his minions._

His pride was gone. Destroyed. Just like that. All of his dignity and fame of a dark, cruel leader out like a candle in the wind. And all of what the brunette did was dismiss the entire thing with a smile and another curious comment. 

When Jaden started getting up, he wanted to try and force him to stay in place, but his fingers refused to obey, and instead remained in the same position. Interest and dread mixed in his chest, wrapping around his heart so tightly, he felt like he couldn’t _breathe_. All the while golden eyes followed the other — now dressed as royalty — walk up to the guard. He watched the scene play out, getting back up on his feet only after the sentenced one was dragged away to his execution, trashing and begging for mercy. And the two were left alone in the room once again.

“...You ordered his death for punching you. It seems you hold darkness in your heart as well.” Haou stated as a matter of fact, as an unknown feeling replaced the dismay and anxiety, wrapping itself tightly around his own heart, threatening to rise up his throat, but he stifled it down. “And yet, I can sense your light...”

For the first time, the Supreme King was curious. Not knowing, yet _yearning. _Maybe to rid this boy of his purity, to make use of it himself, or...

Jaden stared off into the dark hallway after the fiends with wide, awe-struck eyes, dazed by his own command. His mind managed to crawl back down to reality only when another presence behind him spoke up. The king’s words sounded so cruel, it was almost hard to believe they were directed at someone such as him, but they held no lie. 

Jaden Yuki, the poor boy of the village who _was _a nobody, who no one took seriously, has ordered his first execution upon the innocent out of his own spite. It sounded anything but like him. He wasn’t supposed to do this. _He wasn’t a murderer. _

His tone wasn’t the one that said that. 

It wasn’t…That wasn’t his voice...

But the crying man was dragged away in front of his very eyes, and immediate regret over his actions washed over him, guilt shrouding him in panic.

“Wait, I don’t want him to_—_! _“Plea_ shouted to nobody’s ears, the soldier gone and the brunette could only watch in horror at the empty hallway of those begging last words from an innocent man. He didn’t dare make a sound more. The brunette stood frozen in time, stoic, body unable to move a muscle as the consequences and reality of what he had _done _hit him like a rock.

What was to do? Chase and yell over for the entire thing to stop and ruin the disguise he acted upon to begin with? Even his rash mind prevailed logic and saw best fit to let go and listen the echoing words of the poor soul he mindlessly wished death upon.

For those few crucial moments, the boy only stood, letting the devouring thoughts do their act upon him and only finding strength to walk back over to the room sofa. The armor clanked once he sat, blinking and slowly accepting of the fate made; some part trying to cleanse the committed _sin. _But all Jaden succeeded was turned into grief, pain and sorrow. Head hung lower and lower with each passing second, expression unable to hide the sheer self loathing and pure _hatred _of everything he was. Everything he stood up for and fought against thrown away now by _his _actions. 

The last of the words heard repeated in his mind. 

Darkness. He held _darkness _in his heart. The supposed pure, loving, warm heart that saw good in everyone. 

_What had he just done? _

How could _any _amount of light he held overshadow the pure _malice _in his heart over what happened? 

The statement of the emperor was seen as nothing more than a joke; a lie, a laughable sentence to have pity taken on him by someone of high ranking. Was this some sickened mockery to call _comfort? _It was true. He was seen as a clown, and now, the mightiest of them all was going as far as to treat his sobbing form with hollow reassurance.

There wasn’t any argument to nullify that, not now, when he was breaking down, emotions overlapping one another before even time itself could catch up. It was all a mess, the words, the _killing _he casually committed, and the mortality of it all dawning upon the quietly crying male.

“I didn’t... ...I just wanted to help you...”

In silence, the king only watched. Unphased. The world they lived was chaotic, full of misery, pain and suffering. This was nothing new; just another part of the castle’s daily routine. Haou never felt interest for random people’s lives. They were all meaningless, irrelevant to his reign, but even he knew that many of them had at least once committed awful acts. In the name of safety or comfort it didn’t matter. All of humanity sinned.

This _was _the first time he saw someone break down over it.

The boy’s expression was low, lost in tears and regret, and he heard his words. The sentence that made his breath drop for a quick, passing, moment; had this boy been moved by a desire to help him? _Him? _Was it not for the couple of previous interactions, there would be debate about Jaden having the right mindset.

Certainly, darkness resided in the brunette’s heart, but it appeared as if had been twisted by another sentiment. Fear, perhaps? Had the youth thought that his king’s ire would fall over his head had he not acted as a merciless ruler? Or was it some kind of compassion? Devotion?

A thank you was given a long time ago, when he let the commoner live in his castle, be part of his army. He didn’t require further gratitude for letting him walk his room, take his things, _wear his armor. _And suddenly, he’s being offered help. A way for the other to avoid punishment or gain profit? There was no other reason. He was sure of that.

Though, maybe… _maybe _…. One possibility, buried deep in his mind, began clawing at his insides. 

“...Give me the armor.”

He finally moved towards his copy, hands reaching towards the helmet and carefully removing it from the other. The other too broken to protest nor cooperate; even acknowledge it with anything other than a bypassed thought.

“You aren’t to assume my position nor give orders on my behalf. You are too weak for that.” Blunt, but truthful. Golden eyes momentarily stared, filled with a mix of unreadable emotions. “Take it off. I will take responsibility for this.”

Jaden stood and simply allowed the king’s hands lightly trail over his hair while taking the headpiece off, slowly beginning to follow his own motion of taking the remains off as well. In order to speed up the process, the latter engaged in removing the pieces with methodic patience, his own fingers sometimes brushing over the villager's, or the fabric of his clothes. The whole process of helping deal with the plate holding some kind of solemn air.

Tears weren’t acknowledged nor bothered with, but they both knew didn’t go unnoticed. Of course not, few, if any, happenings passed up the king. Golden eyes quietly hovering over that body that was so alike his own, for the first time showing any kind of interest and _allowing _it be acknowledged in his own confused mind.

With enough minutes, the process of removal was finished, Haou leaving the weighty pieces of decorated metal aside and focusing on the sad, and still sobbing male inches away.

The image brought back thoughts he had tried to chase away before.

Old and cursed, what corrupt magic ran in his blood while the entire world seemed devoid of it, he could feel the brunette was different. Some form of light emanated from him, along with qualities that were becoming vastly rare among humanity; _kindness, _morality, hope.

He was someone that differed so greatly from everyone living in his castle, a being that seemed genuinely interested in his story, personality, and habits. Jaden was someone that could fit perfectly in the role of his “savior”.

A savior that knew he shouldn’t cry, in front of the royalty himself or anyone else. The other held no sympathy for anyone and had proven it many times. No mercy from the mighty. All warned that this life would be harsh for one poor soul, but alas, he remained. Remained and learned there being more truth than he thought of, yet he still showed weakness and sought pity, _comfort _from the one figure he wouldn’t receive it from.

First intrusion, then mockery, then humiliation, and _finally_ shame. All for the one true ruler of this realm that held nothing similar in return. What had he hoped to achieve here to begin with? Beg for the other to sprout his life story out for no apparent reason and become friends? 

It seemed like the stupidest of ideas now.

It was all ignorance. A mess; his feelings, wishes. Jaden knew an obvious trail of sadness would follow him for the remainder of the night. With a stand to step out of the boots and return them to their rightful owner, he finally spoke;

“...Did you like the book?”

The king let out an exhale, and without answering the question lowered himself to his knees, this time of his own accord. Two pairs of eyes met, unblinking and simply gazing at each other. While at first glance it wouldn’t seem one such as him would be affected, in reality, the small tears had put him in the palm of Jaden’s hand. 

“You say you wish to aid me,” The Supreme King spoke out. “Are you truly willing?”

Silence enveloped them as even the leftover sounds died out at the question. The small attempt at changing topics was dismissed, the other had brought his foolish ideas back up with a fierce command of that crude tone. The boy found it difficult to argue even when his mental state was stabilized, let alone like this, and instead, focused on taking in those words to answer.

“I really think you deserve a second chance too.”

Voice offered, ignoring the all-apparent fact that the old leader had ruled over this land for millenniums, going so far back before he himself was even born, and the very likely possibility that the person in question has had many chances in life before.

But Jaden didn’t ponder on that, the kindness in his heart urged to help a poor soul in need. And this cold, heartless emperor appearing to be in desperate need of someone next to him.

Despair was felt and radiated over the land without question. Every life in the kingdom was made aware of it, the large palace being indifferent. Around the origin of the one, the intimidating male, his _aura _shown more malice and sadness unlike any. It felt _hurtful. _To simply stand by and watch the stranger who gave him food, home, and training, not have an opportunity for himself. Even without all this luxury, the orphaned kids lead happier lives than their king. In chocolate eyes, that was to be justified fair.

Neither would ever blame them, but his heart didn’t feel right watch another soul drown in negativity, and once a many times, he forced himself in another's business. 

“I’m willing to stand up for you as your guard and... as, myself, if you let me.”

Words were warm, the king drinking each one of them while his stare remained unchanged, fixated on the other, quietly analyzing and taking in every detail. He tried to tell himself they didn’t move anything inside of him, but it was becoming harder and harder to believe with every word, every passing second.

Silence fell over them once again, and while Haou realized he was yet to stand up, instead, in a slow and unknown movement, giving the other a chance to understand and react, his hand reached to touch the wet and hot cheek. His movement stroked it gently, wiping away the wetness tears left.

Golden eyes watched carefully this very so humane demonstration of emotion for a short time more, before finally speaking up again.

“I'm cursed,” The statement came without any warning, keeping his voice still as cold and impassive as ever, but his attention remaining on Jaden. “I have been… for a long time.”

Momentarily, he paused, considering elaborating of his existence and how it worked, but failing to see reason and leaving it to the boy’s curiosity.

“There exists a cure, in a sacred place far from here and you, with your light, may be able to reach it.”

The indirect question hung in the air and he silently awaited the answer, still holding a lock with the other’s eyes. 

“So what Yubel said was true..." Jaden repeated in the air as his mind processed the meaning out loud.

It had been a long time since any sort of outworldly force was seen in this land; be it magic, curses or witchcraft. News of their occurrence surprised Jaden as it would any other villager hearing about it. Especially after so long living in a land of dread and nothingness. Not that news of Yubel sharing the king’s story, or part of it, surprised anyone either. The intel wasn’t secretive, and the officer _lived _for the gossip. If something was to stay hidden, there would be effort deemed to cover events, but for this, Haou didn’t bother. Memories about his past weren’t shared around either, reaching a point of oblivion. 

Nonetheless, this commoner was the first one to actively show any kind of interest free of ill intents.

The teen's mind recollected as the remaining phrases sunk in and information opened doors, his shifted wrist gently pulling the foreign hand from his face into his own palm’s embrace. Cold, was the first description of it, even if a part of him thought the wetness was from the tears. It was as if the king’s flesh itself lacked warmth in life, like no blood ran through the veins, the youth only then realizing the unnatural temperature the hand held compared to his, not shrugging off the possibility of an actual curse any longer. 

Regardless, brown eyes momentarily glanced at the floor to find confidence of the upcoming words, both hands taking the deadened palm in their grasp, tightening it in his shroud of warmth and fully overshadowing the cold loneliness around the other. 

“If I have some power to help you find a way, we should definitely not be sitting here!” And Jaden smiled; smiled the sincerest smile anyone in the forsaken realm ever could. It was a face that offered hope and faith, a look of promise brown gaze made to golden. “I’m more willing than I’ll ever be.” His hold softened, turning to that of inviting palms enthralling fingers around the king’s, softly asking the silent question should the gesture be returned.

In the past, it was common and frequent for many to try and use this information as blackmail, or even a chance to rid the world of his existence. All failed. All were used to feed his need for life force. And now, this mortal, commoner, _nobody_, sat in front of him, holding his hand, smiling, looking at him with emotions that he had long since forgotten.

A silent shudder ran through Haou’s whole body, starting from the hand being held, where skin stood up in goosebumps and muscles involuntarily quivered under the other’s touch; so unused to the warmth of another being shared so willingly. Something inside him _awakened_, almost catching the breath in his chest, and the king kept his golden eyes locked onto the other before slowly allowing them to trail down to their fingers. The touch, the words, it all barely felt real.

He didn’t understand, _couldn’t. _

How someone was so willing to dedicate themselves to a cause they had nothing to gain from. But here the young teenage boy was, offering things the emperor never in his life had, hardly even believed existent. He refused, but _felt. _Felt that heartbeat throb slightly, unspeakable things passing through his mind in a blurry rush. 

“No harm will come to you.”

A quiet promise. The only way the king found to retribute everything the other brunette was giving. He couldn’t offer anything else aside from this vow and the lingering touch of their hands.

“No way I can let that happen. How would I protect you if I die lamely to something?” 

The king’s words held a deeper meaning, one the youth failed to notice, but nonetheless replied all the same. Whether he was a guard protecting his king, or a young male protecting his person of interest, so to speak, his intentions remained the same.

Signal granted for friendship, correct or not, had more or less been ignored, once anything other than _hatred _and _disinterest _was shown on the ruler’s face. Jaden happily took in the words, clutching their held grasp further with nothing but a beaming smile as all previous sadness had been replaced. He chose to dwell on the words over and over, relishing in the kindness, — _promise_, nobody ever spoke to him before; words that kept a thousand secrets behind but held true in the saying from their owner.

It was pleasant, new, and welcome. To be _cared _for, even if the extent of that statement could be called an exaggeration and lies of manipulation — he didn’t mind. If it was an illusion, he was lost in it already. 

Thus, his form sat, and watched, and _savored _the sole _feel _of this presence stepping in to show mutual care in comparison to the villagers he’s helped. While only a few moments passed, Jaden noted the sinking in where brown eyes bluntly stared at the confused, and most likely uncomfortable by now, golden, that seemed to be stuck in permanent bafflement until hands were let go of.

And as soon as that fact dawned upon him had the equally awkward male withdrawn, posture only quickly leaning for something to snatch in his selfish and needy desire while the king could be called anything but vulnerable in the moment. A short act with even less time given to react before he was proceeding to stand up and ever so casually pretend it was nothing but both of their imagination playing. The contact ended as soon as it started.

A subtle, sneaky, hug.

Their skin didn’t even need to touch for _his_ to tingle. 

Still on his knees, the ruler’s mind tried to process what had happened. That quick motion of Jaden’s arms around his shoulders, squeezing him ever so slightly. Something that he hadn't received, nor given, in uncountable years. A touch meant to convey affection, support, and Haou didn’t know what to do with it. He _wanted _to hate it. But he couldn’t, he _was _affected by that small, loving, gesture. All so suddenly, it made his entire being feel different, _uncomfortable _inside his own body, unable to deal with or even understand what was happening in his brain, his _heart. _

Jaden, however, made the executive decision for them both to pretend nothing happened and jump to another subject, allowing the king to pick and compose himself from the ground and put his cool facade back in its place.

“We gonna pack?”

How the youth managed all of that in one go, succeed, and _live_, Haou didn't know, but those thoughts didn’t linger.

“Supplies will have to be prepared, as well as more warriors. Some days will be needed to reach the sacred place.”

The king informed, averting his gaze from the other and allowing himself a few breaths to settle down the _thing _that had only recently started to squirm his core. As he felt himself regaining his usual composure, the queer emotion dying out once more, golden eyes finally looked up to the other.

“You will need fitting clothes and weapons, rest will be provided.”

With that piece of information given, Haou presumed to be left alone soon enough, especially when Jaden’s belongings _certainly _weren't located in his chambers. 

His expectations were met almost immediately with a loud, all too happy ‘alright!’ and the teen was out of the area and back into his given room in a heartbeat. Left finally alone, the royal male sank down on the seat Jaden had been occupying until now, taking some time to properly organize his thoughts.

Trips were never one of his favorite activities. Usually his presence wasn’t requested, rather the contrary, which explained why he had barely set foot outside the castle during the past few decades. But now he had no other options. This was his first, and likely only opportunity. He had to act now.

Pushing himself up and crossing the room, he shoved the heavy door open with ease.

“Men! Gather! We depart today!”

The Supreme King’s voice echoed throughout the massive halls, his feared shout gathering the attention of every servant in the castle.

The preparations began…


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden found himself back in his own given room. It wasn't any different than the rest of the soldiers, he wasn’t special, but it did hold his weapons and what little clothing he wore, other than the current.

Hastily as one could, excitement from their sudden departure out of the castle was evident for all throughout the gloomy walls. Armor practically echoed through the entire kingdom and beyond at the brunette’s sprint of his upcoming adventure. He ran towards the crowd and remaining guard groups preparing on the outside as a true, young, knight.

The sight itself was nothing more than expected of an army called upon for a trip; few surrounding soldiers doing last of the preparations with their horses as the remaining presences were awaited; his own and the king's included. A horse, he assumed, would be what he would be given, _should he know how to ride one. _But without said knowledge, it would be nothing more than riding behind one of the other guards and that didn’t sound too comfortable.

Instead, chocolate eyes turned to the object the army was gathering around - a majestic curtained carriage, richly decorated and looking of perfect comfort too.

So clearly meant for the one and only. 

In that moment, Jaden knew, he found his ride as well.

Surely he could sneak in, or at least, convince the others to let him pass seeing how royalty himself looked barely different in comparison. He thought, tried, and managed; only getting a few glances from the ones guarding it, and wasted no time in setting himself on the warm seat. Mind calculated he had around exactly two minutes to think upon an excuse for his actions but nonetheless remained confident.

All necessary belongings were packed and sent to the only transport that could be considered luxurious; all the others involved in that campaign would go either by foot or horse, as custom dictated. The king himself, now in light, but sober clothing, was the last one expected to join the little entourage. 

With a few thoughts drifting toward the brunette and an incompetent attempt of not letting his mind float even more in said direction, the last of personnel left the castle. Particularly, the emperor felt little on the matter; he hadn’t missed the outside.

The world around was nothing more than muted, wasted lands. Nothing to catch anyone’s attention. What he _did_ take notice of were the bright red curtains of the chariot awaiting for his presence, a small explosion of color in the otherwise grey scenery, and the two guards standing near its entrance. They bowed for him and one of them seemed ready to say something, but before any word could escape his mouth, the king entered the carriage and immediately guessed the missing intel. 

Jaden Yuki, sitting in the corner, apparently not even feeling sorry or guilty for being there. 

“You succeeded in entering here as well. Have you not learned the meaning of privacy?”

There was clear annoyance in his voice, making no effort to hide the displeasure of having his personal quarters invaded _yet again_. But as time went on, for Jaden’s better, and no doubt his worse, that bothered him less and less. So, while he made a point to not seem happy about it, he once more allowed the male stay.

Sitting in front of his copy, Haou nodded at the soldiers, who shut their curtains, shrinking the two brunettes world down to only each other’s presence. How emotionless the king appeared to be even at the other's own presence illegally entering the fancy ride struck further and further bafflement in Jaden. But if one didn’t mind, then neither would the other.

“Wasn’t hard. Half of them think I’m you, anyway.” Words hung in the air as Jaden shifted himself into further comfort while ignoring the question, as that would very much state the obvious of why he intruded to begin with.

“Understandable.”

The king agreed with a small sigh, not giving the issue more thought; he knew many mistook them, even though the boy had been training for long days and nights among them. It wasn’t some sort of secret nor had he paid it much mind, for the few times it occurred, he learned to live with it. 

While his presence wasn’t exactly bothersome, only _mildly infuriating_ from time to time, it brought more and more mystery. 

Why the brunette was so determined to spend time by his side, he couldn’t pinpoint, but seeing as his copy was willing to stay silent, the king took out one of the few items he had bothered bringing on his person - a small book - and began reading.

The carriage wasn’t very specious, despite having two rows of seats, it was definitely not meant for two people. But regardless it still proved to be a better choice than riding behind someone and awkwardly clutching their waist for a few days, and thus did the young brunette justify it. He stretched over three seats that made his row, head leaned on arms as they struck out to be a headrest and silence enveloped the air as soon as the trip began, the wheels of the vehicle followed the horse's slow-paced walk.

It was expected of the other to keep quiet, and the teen followed the same motion for some time, only debating many thoughts resurfacing in his mind to occupy himself with for the time, ultimately leading to nothing. Unfortunately, twenty minutes of silence was the best he could muster, and boredom set in pretty quickly. Relaxing of Yubel’s training was often appreciated, but after having no actual way today to spend the excessive amount of energy he had on a daily, sitting for a few more hours until pause settled in would be difficult. 

Brown glanced over to the quiet figure; eyes lost in thought and not an ounce of attention focused on anything at all. Gaze so lost and dazed that in over the passing moments, it only once took a quick glance towards the trees outside, then quickly returned to the peacefulness of the book. In fact, even for one known to be reticent, the king’s pale face stood out more than usual against the dark clothing. Severity in those eyes lowered, pressure of the previous aura surrounding faded, as if something in the cursed king dropped and he became mortal again.

Something was wrong. 

The boy watched, studied, took note of the fragility in his copy. Normally his alert stance was often kept up even if it was none other than two of them, but it was all gone now, replaced by a somewhat struggling determination to keep its demeanor up against vulnerability. One could say this was the most opportunity anyone could have to strike at the king’s weakened reflexes. Though of course, the young brunette had no intention to. 

All of those thoughts, and the other was doing nothing of the like, only thinking back of his previous mindset. Of how the trip would take time and his presence would be sole, knowing the old pages which housed a story would be enough to offer distraction. Except once the whole thing settled in, his initial plan had slightly changed, the unexpected detail that was_ Jaden_ adding itself, now resting in the cramped space of the chariot and looking peaceful. 

But he knew that wouldn’t last.

He also had to come to terms with one more fact; being that his body was either suffering from the passing of time, or lack of humanity’s life force; his head started to spin in an unpleasant way, forcing the royalty to pause the tale in his hands and just look around, to the trees outside, to the face so much like his own, before trying again.

The short-lived connection of eyes was enough to bring worry and curiosity towards the king, and rather than words, Jaden used his leg to gently brush over at the other, all hope of sparking some attention and life into the dead being. With little notice, golden eyes began squinting, until an unexpected and foreign movement caught his full attention at which the book was momentarily dropped, and the hazy yellow looked over.

Even if dizziness clouded his mind, he could tell the younger brunette’s expression was one of clear peace, showing he hadn't any hostile intent.

“It’s a book about old creatures that used to live in these lands,” The exhausted tone finally voiced itself after some reflection, figuring the other was seeking conversation, silently hoping it would serve enough distraction for his body to grow accustomed to the road and feel better.

But not even that sentence was enough to poke attention and curiosity from the youth. _Nevermind the book. _

How could anything of that minority be relevant in the moment, when the very figure in front of him looked anything but wanting to be a part of a casual conversation? Usually, the boy would jump at the joking opportunity, and he swallowed down a comment of _‘does it include you in it?’_ quickly enough, as the sight of someone he’s so used to being firm seemingly falling apart worried Jaden more than his heart wanted to admit. 

His ruler, his king, his _friend _in the soft eyes, was plainly unwell and it was proving to be obvious. 

“Hey, uh, no offense or anything, but you look horrible. Sure you’re alright?” 

There wasn’t anything behind the question, aside from genuine honesty and concern. Once again, the teen motioned for action, this time leaning forward, both hands laying themselves on the king without a second thought. One palm placed on the pale face, gently removing brown bangs off of the forehead and judging the body temperature there, as the other one reached for the king’s own, trying to define difference — if any, in his body. 

But he was no medic, not even having the basic knowledge of nourishment despite his tender heart’s will to help. All of those new touches, artificial affection that had yet to form between the two, cast so easily with nowhere to go. Jaden couldn’t define the difference; his copy’s skin _always _felt cold. He couldn’t even help in any way, but with the simple act of trying to bring some needed hope that the lonely royalty was starving for, had not been abandoned. 

“I can’t even tell if you’re okay… Are you roadsick?”

Following the words, the second hand took the same position of holding the king’s face. 

He thought himself accustomed to the bizarre antics, with every little moment spent near the now guard, the latter found something new to be taken aback. This brunette had a clearly different raising and life from his own, acting open and spontaneous, finding no reservations and simply _reaching out. _

The said _act_ made the king freeze in place for a couple of seconds, that foreign touch spreading a mix of surprise and goosebumps before the ancient being finally understood what was happening.

He pinned his soldier with his eyes, reactions still lost somewhere inside his constructed throat; the brunette was so close, his hands roaming through exposed skin that hadn’t been touched in millennium, his words, full of worry, sounded so, so alien. Haou quickly found himself overwhelmed by this treatment. It was too much, it strayed from his reality far more than he was used to. Golden glanced at their joined hands, daring to move his fingers a bit, while the dizziness in his head prevailed. 

He hadn’t tried to break free, pull away, completely at a loss.

“Why do you keep reaching for me?”

The question came after some consideration, his usually blank face painted by a few signs of pain and turmoil, but the Supreme King _needed _an answer. _Some _kind of reply to soothe all these strange emotions that always arose whenever the other brunette was involved.

Jaden’s mind focused strongly on the question of figuring out the other temperature, whose body was practically otherworldly. He tried, failed, and tried again, until a pout was all he could form from the said frustration; instead temporarily turning his attention to answer;

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re obviously sick. I won’t just stand and watch.” Words flew out as if the teen didn’t need to put any thought into them.

Once more he tried, studying the other’s face, watching the posture and taking in everything there was to the ruler that looked so much alike. Every detail of his face, every small gesture, every silent moving of the chest to follow the inaudible beating heart, even the white pupils nobody of the village had; all was taken in steadily by the beaming brown whose interest was bigger than ever. 

“Believe it or not, I see you as a friend.”

One of the hands let go of their held grasp, reaching to poke at the soft skin of the king’s cheek, Jaden’s innocent expression chuckling at the ever-confused sight. Gentle palm enthralled, playing, with those of its guests. “Now help me out here. What’s wrong?” Crossing every limit, the amusement was a little too enjoyable and it a light pinch of the stroked cheek passed by. “Do I gotta warm you up or get you to cool off?”

An eye closed when the movement at his cheek, a mix of light pain and surprise swirling among all the other sensations the guard was creating on the body; the warm palm of his hand felt foreign, and yet, he didn’t have the will to pull away. In the brown eyes, there was no trace of malice or anything kindred, just a purity and worry so overwhelming that golden found himself gazing back, somewhat mesmerized. 

Such a thing had never happened before, as far as his ancient memory went. Being the center of someone’s attention, _being considered a friend_... Touched with such playful, innocent movements… 

Even though the latter explained his reasoning, the other still couldn’t understand, confusion growing inside his head. Constantly cold and distant of any contact, the king forgot how it felt. How a live, healthy person felt.

“I’m in no need of cooling nor being warmed up,” Came the reply after a few moments of bewilderment, the man lowering his gaze, intently watching Jaden’s hand play with his own. “The swaying is making my head spin and ache.”

He tried to dismiss it, still unable to face his lookalike and the strong feelings, all reflected in brown eyes. At the mild silence that stretched and the brunette’s clear sign of not pulling away, subtly and quietly, he permitted movement of his own fingers a bit, slowly feeling the skin at his own accord, although the exploration didn’t last more than a few seconds. 

Once the words finally sunk in, things clicked together for the teenage boy and he gave out a small _‘ohh’._

What little knowledge on medicine and helping he had wasn’t his strongest side; or in fact, a side at all, but he allowed himself a moment of seriousness to ponder the topic. Unfortunately, through his best efforts of thinking upon the solution, Jaden found himself with _nothing. _Momentary regret over the ignorance on said topics he was offered to learn before was felt, but not even that stuck around for long.

“Dizziness, gotcha,”

Words left were quiet, quieter than the usual loud exclamations frequently happening. Soon the expression changed to a tamer one; uncertain, doubtful, questioning of his own words.

“All I know of road sickness is that you gotta relax.” A quick pause. “Eyes closed, leaned back. You know, that kinda stuff,” And a slightly longer one. “I don’t have anything on me that could serve as your headrest, though...”

Trails of the hesitant touching continued, second palm leaning back into its place; the soft contact present; from Jaden’s inviting one, to the king’s fearful one, only to be reassured back in their place again as the teen absentmindedly set his task to warm up the cool frigid temperature on the skin even if it would cost him all the warmth his body held.

The fact that they still held contact between their hands had the other puzzled, sensation not yet completely assimilated, each glide affectionate and foreign. The king tried to concentrate on the new, on his doppelganger, but the dizziness in his head proved more distracting. Pain of it mixing in and making his humor drop, even as his facial expression remained pretty much unchanged.

“Eyes closed, leaned back and--”

The Supreme King’s phrase was crudely interrupted when the whole carriage shook violently, both brunettes jumping in place, hitting against each other, before being awkwardly pulled back by gravity. Hair now in disarray, the book slipped to the ground, lost somewhere among their shoes.

“Remain calm.”

Haou aggravated the words, as if rendering the suggestion even possible. With the shock and sudden surprise however, the ruler noted he closed fingers around his copy’s hand, only realizing when they weren’t moving anymore. 

“Your majesty! I’m afraid one of the wheels broke—!” A guard came running, opening the curtains and revealing the pair in the bittersweet position none should have had the opportunity to see; their eyes falling on the joined hands, close bodies and messed appearance. 

With a shrieked apology and quick shutting of the curtains, the two were left alone to themselves once more. Only then did the royal mind manage focus on the effectively intertwined fingers, but still lacked sense on how to act. 

It was all happening too fast. One second, Jaden was confidently listening to that similar voice repeating his words, the other, their postures connected, heads hitting, granting him a ringing in his own, and before he could regain composure, harsh sunlight was piercing open their somewhat dim carriage, just as so fading.

As fast as he was trained to react, reflexes were far too slow this time to realize the said guard’s act for what it was; until the clutch of fingers was felt back. Brown glanced down and back up to the king who was seemingly as lost as he was, if not more, and hastily undid the prolonged gesture he started.

It was one of the rare moments he didn’t know what to say or do, and went along with his fast beating heart.

“...Should probably go check it out.”

Thankfully, the other didn’t need any more prompting either. He let their hands untie and took advantage of the already inclined and awkward position to leave the chariot without glancing behind, stepping into the cold air, that proved to do wonders to his dizzying head, now affected not only by the road, but also by what had just happened. 

Seconds later and his guard followed, allowing the wind of the day cool the questioning event off of his mind and the yelling of the other guards upon the realization of differing them shroud his ears. That easily made the topic momentarily drift away, pushed to the back of his head. 

Usually, such things never bothered either of them, one not realizing and the other not caring, but this time, _seeing _the other people question what their relationship exactly was, and how one poor villager had gotten so easily close to the king, _entering _and _leaving _his private chambers at will, made Jaden's own views question. 

But for now, he would choose the ignore it and act out his duty as a guard rather than the king’s _friend. _

Haou's name was called, though his hand still tingled of remaining lingering touch, mind still busy with thoughts he tried to pushed away. But the soldier called his attention for the second time, and golden forced itself concentrate on the broken wheel, choosing to ignore all the looks and whispers floating around.

“What happened?”

Knowledge about chariots was pretty limited, while listening to the report from one of the only men who deigned to pretend they weren’t interested in his relationship with the other brunette, the king soon realized that they wouldn’t be able to resume the trip using his transportation. 

“How far are we from the destination?” Voice asked, receiving a somewhat grim response. 

Far from the end and with night approaching, their leader refused waste away precious hours of sunlight, being quick to make a decision.

“We shall continue by horses. Fetch me two.”

As men began preparations, the royal male went inside the chariot to fetch few of his belongings, the idea of wearing his mighty armor raising, but taking into account the hot weather, the weight it would add to the horse, and the long hours he’d need to spend in it without any grand purpose, his mind was quickly changed.

Brown gaze just watched the lead recruit of the king’s men obeying his command, bringing the ordered animals to be used and brushing up the missing attires on them; from paddles to masks, and many, many other riches placed on one of the calmer horses.

It didn’t take more than one thought to understand the many accessories being meant for the grand figure himself. 

Unfortunately for the young male, it was apparent that neither the remnants in the kingdom or the ruler were aware of his lack of missing skill, and before the horses could be brought to them, another plan was put in motion. 

“I got this...” Jaden quietly mumbled to himself, with a few steps to the man in question, he tried to voice his facade, not allowing any chance of doubt regarding the false command. “King’s orders.”

After that, the animals were handed, and soon had one been disposed of back to a nearby handler while the fancier one awaited his actions. 

Actions he clearly had not put into thought; with what little knowledge of seeing others do it, the teen attempted, swinging and grabbing at the poor animal the best he could, getting all and any possible stares of every single presence in the forest, until his desperate tries finally reached the horseback and the stallion held patience to bear him. 

He landed, safe and sturdy, posture leaned at front and hands not letting go of the horse’s neck as if life itself hung on that one act. But most importantly, _he landed. _

For some moments, none could do anything but watch the soldiers attempts at fixing their transportation, after all, it couldn’t be left in the wilderness. And while some of his entourage would stay behind, the Supreme King knew it wouldn’t be missed. With a quiet sigh he turned to look for his new ride, but;

“Where is the other horse?”

He could only ask coldly once he saw the animal _clearly_ meant to be his mount already occupied by a _specific _teen. It was obvious how his copy was not only uncomfortable, grabbing the beast’s neck as if it would shake him off to a horrifying death, but also how a stallion was missing. 

Was this too, to be considered done together? To what purpose?

“Is this the posture you mount a horse with?”

The question was rude and forward, even if its meanings didn’t quite differ, a part of the royalty that didn’t judge the stupidity was genuinely curious, wondering if the other brunette even knew what he was doing. 

Movements weren’t exactly the easiest of things in the pose asides from his head turning from one side to another, until that same face being talked to spotted the grand man questioning his, well, _everything. _

Watching the former villager, now one of his supposed trusted knights struggle with a simple task made the king pause and analyze the situation. Jaden had been training with Yubel, his first in command, the one that excelled in many fields and type of skills. According to reports, the brunette also had a lot of potential and had been growing as a soldier. Now, however, the emperor was questioning it all. 

His young knight pouted his pettiness out; as if at this humiliating point it wasn’t clear that he had absolutely no knowledge on the matter of riding a horse. He couldn’t tell if the nonexistent sense of humor was the king adding insult to injury, or that was a serious question. Either way, a part of the bitterness managed escaping his mouth. 

“Look,” There was an attempt to move, if enough for the other to climb, but if one thing was clear it was the uncertainty of leaving the horse’s neck. “If you wanna be the one to teach me, be my guest.” 

Another mild shift and he managed sitting properly. _Somewhat. _

“And I sent the other one away.”

Reasons as to why were kept quiet; after all, the sight painfully obvious by now. It was truly a miracle his posture ended up sitting to some extent, _normally_, after god knows how many attempts of shifting and rustling on the animal’s back.

He was still very much uncertain and even more uncomfortable, but a small sense of pride in standing up for his lack of skill showed nonetheless. Hands even managed grabbing the rope of controlling the stallion, tightening its hold on it with each quiet movement hooves made. 

That was his only safety measurement, and for the better or worse, not a force in the world would make him let go of it.

The king would be sitting behind him, unless he was willing to face Jaden Yuki’s stubbornness as a whole.

“...Fine...” Haou replied after a moment of contemplation, realizing that his stubborn copy had little to no intentions of actually getting down his barely manageable throne.

Was his ego being hurt? For clearly not knowing how do something very basic?

_Pathetic. _

Elegantly swinging over the beast to a comfortable position behind Jaden, his royal lookalike came to the conclusion that while that situation was a hassle, at least the boy was showing_ some _intent on learning. Even if everything about it was frustrating him, one _supposed _no one was born knowing.

“Have you knowledge on what to do?”

His question remained blunt and crude, albeit the latter was now deeming his knight a total beginner in the art of galloping, a part of himself accepting that, sooner or later, they would inevitably kiss the ground. _Especially _with how agitated the animal was getting. 

“I saw how the others do it. You nudge the- “

With an action to follow his own words, an attempt of supposedly _light nudging _turned to something much hard hitting, with metal armor worn on top instantly connecting with the beast’s skin and undeniably sent the animal into a panicked state.

As Haou already predicted, it didn’t take a lot for the guard turn the situation into something dangerous. The horse, already disturbed, neighed when Jaden not so gently planted the back of his metallic boot on its skin, thrashing before moving desperately to no direction in particular, only dodging all the obstacles, trees and guards alike, vanishing into the old forest that surrounded them.

The youth immediately shouted his fears out. Panic, yelling, screams and sheer _fear _playing on his form, as if screams would do anything but help the situation down. Reflexively his hands grabbed and clutched anything within reach, pleading undefinable words of mercy from the large mount to stop rustling and making noises, all of them passing by hopelessly in the air. The distressed boy resulted in hanging onto his dear life once more, accepting whatever fate would they be chosen into and shutting his gaze out of reality. Having nothing but the tight grip of the rope and a hug on the soft large neck, all focus was entirely set on the two reliance’s occupying around his form; - front and behind.

Selfish as it may be, in the moment it was all the male could cling onto for some sort of safety – that being if he started to let go, _they _would be there to grab onto. 

Or bluntly put, if he fell, the horse and the king would follow, by force or not. 

The royal soldier, although prepared for such a situation, was caught by surprise and saw himself bending, closing his own eyes and partially hugging the other for a few seconds, time enough so they were completely lost from his entourage, galloping into unexplored fields. And slowly, as the initial surprise diminished and he recovered his senses, it was easy to extend an arm and grab the ropes, pulling them and trying to soothe the horse with noises it was accustomed to. It worked, thus the agonizing minutes of fast galloping set to an unknown path were miraculously survived if the teen was to accept his soul hasn’t left his body out of pure terror.

Or perhaps they hadn’t even stopped yet, sound proved to be too loud and too quiet for the guard to face reality.

Whether the beast has calmed down, or some entity had shown him mercy or the king himself regained control of the situation, he didn’t know. Darkness in his tightly shut gaze was his best friend in the moment, at least until his heartbeat slowed to normal levels.

With Jaden pressed between him and the progressively calmer beast, along with adrenaline of the moment passed, the Supreme King could finally let out some of his frustration. 

“You _nudge _the horse, not kick it!”

Despite the yell, after a short of notice and to his horror of looking around, it hit him;

They were lost. 

He had no idea where they were. And his soldier, most certainly, didn’t either. 

It was the bird’s chittering that brought enough confidence to reopen the shut brown eyes and face the world, having sound return into his ears at the other’s voice. Slowly, that frightful expression took in the surroundings as well, noting that that the movement had ceased and both of them were still very much alive and unharmed. 

How they remained on top of the animal would forever be a question that the youth would not ponder about right now. 

“Well I thought I did...” 

After some recollecting and inspecting the area, the same mindset was shared; where they were showed unfamiliar in contrary to the previous, and the guards were nowhere to be seen. Nothing was in fact, save for the green of the forest and fading sunlight poking its end through the remaining trees as evening approached.

Quiet became true once nature had shown they were very much alone between the large branches, with not a soul but each other and their animal. And in that moment alone the boy realized the gratitude of not being lost and on his own, even if all of it could have been avoided without his stubborn decisions. Guilt slowly washed over and the brunette hung his head, unable to meet the other man’s gaze to mutter out his thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get us lost...” 

The apology reached the king’s ear, his low whisper almost erased by the wind and the plethora of wild animals living in their surroundings.

“While you _are _at fault, there is little to do about it now.”

There were few means they could find the path from where they came; the sun would be gone soon, and light from the moon wouldn’t be enough to guide them back to safety. The land's leader knew guards would be looking for them - or rather, _him_, but even though the part they were in wasn’t enveloped in the accursed magic, predators lurked around and he only had a sword and a soldier that had more energy than actual skill. 

Staying in the same place wasn’t an option, to which the emperor dismounted, his boots slightly sinking in the muddy terrain. Following the same motion, Jaden did the same – albeit clumsily, but with some effort managing to reach the lost missed ground.

“I’ll be leading the horse. Do not touch it any further.”

It was an order to which Jaden had no right to argue, considering what the direct disobedience led to. A part of the youngling wanting to argue being fully okay riding while the other led, but the horse itself shot him a disapproving noise and his king’s patience bearing it all so calmly instead of berating told him to keep the complaints shut. 

Their lack of direction, light, and food, were all alarming, but while Haou knew he could survive to it all without much trouble, the real problem would be his companion, a mere_ human._

“Aim for a clearing. It will guide us out.” Was all he said while waiting for the brunette compose himself, feeling a cold, wet wind hit his face in the meantime; a signal that rain would arrive soon.

“How can you tell where that is? Everything looks the same to me.” 

Jaden mumbled out once their stroll began, having time to think about everything now that their situation fell for the worst. He feared; he feared for food, for shelter, for everything living back in the village brought. A struggle for _survival. _Yet, as the brown turned to face his companion, deep within his mind echoed words of the past;

‘_No harm will come to you.’ _

A mellow smile crept its way back at the reminder. Such gentle, strong and reliant words that nobody ever promised him before. The king cared about his guards, did he not? He would be okay, right? 

If not, then...

“I cannot,” Came the reply, guiding them through many thick bushes, trees, and rocks. “The most I can do is feel how close we are from the cursed areas.”

Something the figure himself failed to know to explain, but ever since the beginning of his own downfall many centuries ago, it was like something in his insides was attuned to the wasteland that slowly crept through the surface. A theory was that the same kind of dark magic used on his body was the one causing chaos and destruction around the world, or rather, _he _was causing it to happen. But left with no proof, it was all mere speculation.

  
As they moved, finding nothing, and time only ticked by, some sort of discomfort started to settle in the emperor. They had yet to find shelter, food or water. With how the wind was howling and thunders cut through the sky, they would need to hurry, but with such a huge horse and an in-training soldier, Haou saw no other option than to leave them behind.

“If we are caught by rain now, we will be delayed. I will go out and seek refuge. Stay here and use your sword if needed.”

With cruel words left as a command, Jaden quickly caught up before the other had a chance to lose him, ready to voice his disagreement.

At this point, it was clear as day he was seen as anything more than a nuisance to be carried around, which while not entirely wrong, wasn’t fully right either. Being looked down upon was one thing, humiliated another, but seen as someone _needing _protection rather than being in charge of one was ridiculous. Equals, was what Jaden saw them, by some odd standards, even if the entire world would disagree with his statement. 

“Hey, wait!” Fastening up his pace and awkwardly avoiding the horse along, the boy tried to ignore his fears and continue his thoughts. “I know you’re royalty and all, but I’m not as useless as you think! I got us into this mess, let me help.” 

After giving thought to what could actually back that claim up, one of the arguably few options was offered. 

“Let’s split. I’ll get food, and you find shelter. We meet back here in one hour.”

Then came the realization of his lacking indicator to make the plan actually work, but seeing how nothing would help that, relying on his sense of direction was all one could do. 

He_ had_ to prove his worth, even if being lost and alone fought the idea off badly. 

“Leave the horse here, it’ll serve us as a signal of meeting. You’ll find your way around, and I’ll… uh… I’ll figure something out.”

With anything but a confidence, the young guard gave the other his infamous pose of reassurance.

One that transmitted many things to the king, _except_ reassurance. 

After a small moment of silence, Haou spoke his thoughts.

“How many missions have you done at night? Had Yubel at least taught you basic means for survival in the wilderness?” 

As answers weren’t meeting expectations, and were already predicted, the royal male just walked back to the horse, who had found some kind of plant to munch from and searched through the cargo it had. Only to come back with a lamp and a small knife. 

“You can use this to light up your way. Beware, for it might attract some lethal enemies.” Then the other item; “The knife, mark the trees you pass by, it will serve as your guide for finding your way back.” Hesitant to hand the items to Jaden, golden watched the teen’s reactions closely, giving it a couple of seconds before once again stating what was on his mind.

“I can see your fear. Do you truly wish to split or is this some petty move to prove a point?”

In that moment, with one blink being all emotion he could muster, no reaction left the other when Jaden suddenly took the lamp and knife from his hands, brave words soon to be leaving the youth’s mouth, taking even the mightiest by surprise.

“Look, you’re really seeing me as nothing more than a pest and I want to prove that wrong. I’m scared, but I’ll manage.” With some courage, the brunette composed his shown emotions and readied for their party disband. “Besides, we need to deal with this. Unless you want to waste time we don’t really have, this is our best shot.”

Proceeding to cut a nearby tree as a start, the doubtful male found some resolve to continue with, looking back to the other with one last thought to voice.

“Catch you back in one hour!”

The Supreme King was left on his own. That odd hand gesture and a wink being the last of his soldier he could see in the dark night of the forest. As clear as it could get, the one in question wasn’t expecting such a move, deep down being already prepared to call off the separation and sticking to the brunette and the horse as a protector, as much as he wanted to deny being one, as much as it would delay their ordeal. But seeing Jaden act so full of himself, as independent as he looked like, made the king slowly drop his worries. Images of the guard dying out in the wilderness washing away from his mind, now replaced with just pure intrigue, _especially_ after the unexpected wink.

Although, thoughts coming back to the teen weren’t as confident as his words minutes ago. Having moved far enough to leave a few cuts behind didn’t leave one much choice but continuing to move forward. With each strike of thunder did a small jump follow, and Jaden put all effort into carefully studying berries before rain clouds covered his only source of light out.

It took a while, but soon the king was moving too, having tied the horse to a tree and taken the same items his copy was carrying. None were familiar with the said lands particularly well, and at night, every corner of the forest appeared just like the last; but guided by his own instincts and the fact that no civilization was built near cursed areas, the emperor soon found some sort of path, his boots leaving a trail behind that would soon be covered by rain.

Sense of time was lost after a while, and as the king was considering going back, lights in not distance caught his attention. A clearing opened not very far from where he was, and just a small descending from the point he stood at a shape of a house could be seen.

It could be considered ridiculous, but relief hit him as he approached the humble inn, knowing that anyone in the kingdom would do anything to help their ruler -_ by force or not._ However, the first few men outside to have met the king made it clear, by their weapons and malicious grins, that they wanted to help themselves first.

“The king finally left his castle, huh? So if we take yer’ head, will we be new ones?”

Without a second thought, Haou pulled out his sword and took a battle stance. 

* * *

It wasn’t long after that droplets followed the moody sky and soaked the messy brown hair out of its usual posture. Yet the male ignored it all the same, rustling through bushes and finding any sources of food that could supply them for at least the following night. Amongst the search however, a glow of light caught the alert teen’s attention. And shoving remains of his findings back into the pouch, the oil lantern was quietly put out and a crouched position was taken. 

Unfamiliar voices came closer, strolling through the rainy forest, unaware of the silent male’s presence. Jaden kept even his breathing quiet, alarmed of the chattering sentences that could soon be defined. 

“_Yeah they said the king should be there. There’s a couple of us, should bring him down with ease.” _

As ears took in those words, the brunette frowned, only now being aware of the seriousness of the situation. Who the men were after and what their intentions were became obvious.

There wasn’t much time for a choice other than trailing behind, and his duty as a guard was going to be put to a test. To his example, the men lead the way back, or wherever Haou had ended up being as a light of a small house came into view and the hostile men now joined in with the rest of the ongoing assault. 

Focused brown quickly analyzed the battle situation, from outnumbered men to the bloodied king who, while still managing to prevail, would be failed by his own stamina if the unending onslaught continued. 

With his form unnoticed by the enemy, a successful attack from behind on one of the many striking figures happened, not being lethal but knocking the man down unconscious. However, that act alone brought all attention to himself, both from the king and other bandits.

“Leave him alone! He’s your king! What’s wrong with you?!”

As another bloodied man fell, Jaden watched the pain and realization in his superior that the old, cursed, strength wasn't enough, and hopelessness clouded the last of the golden vision.


	5. Chapter 5

It hurt.

In the decades of his existence, Haou had found himself in hopeless situations many times before, facing death and chaos, and he had triumphed every time. He had fought worse enemies: monsters, entire armies of fearsome fighters, but now his body was perishing before simple bandits; the wound in his side being the biggest proof of his downfall. 

He was easy prey now, for it was known that whoever killed the current king would inherit the throne.

“--!”

Sudden commotion caught not only his, but everyone's attention, golden unfocused eyes trying to see what was happening, but all he could make out were screams, Jaden's voice in the middle of it all. The guard that he had seen as a nuisance, that couldn't even ride a horse, was now standing for his leader, putting to the test what Yubel had taught him.

His wound was deep, it was painful to even move, but the emperor saw himself not willing to stand by and watch. Even if it took all his energy, he would push through the fight, for now it wasn't only about his own life.

As tired as he was, the Supreme King forced his legs carry his weight, only his pride as a feared ruler making his arms move. With that, soon screams and blood colored the scene, the royal falling into position with his soldier, back to back, both dancing around with swords, his knight, less injured, balancing the fight. 

  
“I doubted you.”

Just as the last bandit fell to the ground, the emperor spoke, visibly tired and panting, beaten bruises and wounds not granting a moment’s rest. Even if he wanted to speak more, his energy alone felt wasted with words. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to stand, and as much as his current state was to be pitied, Haou refused to give in.

With all strength to muster, the young knight helped carry his king away, both figures helping each other make it to the stationed inn as it appeared to be the only nearby building in the miles of the forest. Inside, an elderly couple feared for their lives at the bloodied sight, and the youth only meekly grinned.

Of course they recognized the king, the entire _land _knew of him - but for that, they also feared Jaden’s own appearance, despite him cheerfully waving their frightened offer to help with a pained smile, only proceeding to leave for one of the few rooms the small house had to offer. But alas, in his stupor and lack of blood, the king lost his consciousness for a couple of moments, flashes of memory bathing his mind when his eyes worked again Haou finding himself in a bed that even though was soft only felt like bricks against his wound. His weak state decided to keep them closed, if only for a couple more minutes.

  
As the whole event occurred, unknowing to the other brunette, shapes began merging; colors blurred further, and every last bit of effort was put into safely reaching the room in order to tend to the injured royalty, despite his body screaming about his own state deeming more attention. Jaden ignored the warnings, ignored the throbbing headache, ignored the sounds beginning to mute out more by the second, and put the last bit of his conscious on reaching for the medical tools they were provided with. 

His knowledge very limited and form crippled, but with previous experience of what the ruler had offered him, the boy learned. Learned and reached for the other, sternly attempting to keep his focus in one place and treat the wound on the flesh. It was a bold move, as the king’s voice was now dulled out completely, any complaint and hiss sent unheard and reality began fading; sounds were nothing more than a piercing scream in his ears. All traces of where he was, who he was with, everything was disappearing, the task set in mind was all the youth could cling onto.

Those weak, confused brown eyes looked down, searching the wound, skin, anything, to lower the white and fight off sleep’s calling, until they had spotted. 

Black. 

That was all there was to it.

Hands that were treating the wound were covered in black liquid, as if the ancient being himself bled black magic. Or perhaps it was his mind failing him. It wasn’t a debate, not when clear red poured down from his own head. Next few moments were all a dream as brown eyes lost their sight and the young guard collapsed. 

* * *

With a sound and effort, the old being moved again, cold sweat breaking from his forehead as he realized unconscious befell him one more time. While this time, he forced his eyes open and tried to see the state of his weakened body, being mildly surprised when he found bandages covering it. Memories came flowing of the fight, the moment his knight showed up and fought not only by his side, but even alone. He remembered the shocked and fearful expressions from the commoners who welcomed him and his copy to the inn, recalled suffering and drowning into darkness only to wake up in this old, poorly decorated room, only to fall victim to slumber again.

The king slowly looked around, not taking long to find the brunette. His soldier that now could proudly hold the title of being brave and skillful. The image Haou held of him changed. From an often frustrating nuisance to someone he could rely on, even though he still refused to acknowledge it out loud, or even do so, Jaden had saved his life; and one could guess the bandages on him had also came from the teen’s hands and efforts, who now remained comatose on the bed, covered and mud and blood, not fully his own.

Golden eyes watched him, gently. The curse in his body making it possible to feel the arcane magic flowing through his savior. The energy making his guard appealing, so tentative… 

For the first time in days, the Supreme King remembered how _hungry _he felt. How he craved for life to be able to feel alive himself. Then, as mind, sense, and logic all fought off the temptation, his body betrayed him and gently, absent to even his own knowledge, fingers moved on their own. Ghosting above Jaden's warm cheek, trailing over some wild locks of hair before stopping near his lips.

It all seemed so… _Delicious. _

The latter wouldn’t know. Wouldn’t care. Wouldn’t have a say anyway. 

He knew he could suck some of energy without killing the boy. Just a small tinge, a little taste… Yet deeper in his mind, it could be a painful and invasive process. While the second wouldn’t matter much, was it truly worth it? 

Would the brunette be accepting? More importantly;

_Would he be able to stop himself? _

All the while wondering, his face approached closer on its own accord, no longer contemplating logic and simply gazing at the sleeping form, soon giving into his starvation and uniting their lips. Expectedly, his target remained unresponsive, granting the king freedom of reign to use his own tongue and make his soldier's mouth open all the more, tasting every drip of saliva and blood roaming inside the wet walls, intent on seizing the opportunity in his grasp to prompt the brunette’s life from his core and finally, _finally _sate his everlasting hunger.

If only for a precious, sacred, moment.

After some recognition of _what he’s done_, away from any eyes, isolated from humanity and accompanied by only a sleeping guard, the king let his figure slump down. No proud posture to keep holding, no serious or impassive expression, and as he thought about what had just happened, worry washed over him.

He had used his own blood to not only feed, but _save_ Jaden. The corrupted liquid that made his old and cursed body move.

Chances existed that the teen himself had shifted and now bared the same dark magic, which would spoil the entire purpose of the mission, make it impossible for him to reach the sacred artifact that could finally free his soul. Deep within himself, the king hoped his greed wouldn’t ultimately be his downfall...

* * *

_Wet_. 

First and only thing poking at the lost senses, slowly awakening the slumbering life whose very fate hung on the verge of death unknown moments ago. Thoughts and feelings returned, and the debate of what said sensation could be was made out. On their accord, lips licked over to confirm the theory, tasting the metallic of the cuts as previous events came flowing back. 

Forcing himself to come back and face reality, brown eyes opened, meeting the dull walls and the dimly lit area, taking a few moments to adjust back vision and attempt movement. As body regained its senses and pain of it followed, boy mutter out a few sounds of complaint, despite the aches somehow being better rather than worse. Magic or a miracle, which of it, the young male didn’t find too interesting to wonder about, instead turning his attention to inspect the situation.

The atmosphere of the inn hadn’t changed, the only notable difference was the wounded figure awoken. Sharing his state, the king looked bruised, tired, lost in thought if the youth didn’t know any better, as if a lingering thought occupied his mind where he failed to notice the awoken brunette. And Jaden wanted to voice his presence, wanted to make himself sound, but with returning sensations came back one specific thing; one, that made him check that wetness to begin with, and one Jaden Yuki dared not voice out loud. 

Fainted after battle, clinging to the verge of life, and his mind decides to give the most, pleasant, clear image of the man not far away savoring his mouth, as if his very energy was sucked out of him from a simple kiss. Passionate would be an understatement; a dream would be arguable too, and a reality too far fetched considering who the figure in question was. 

Yet that’s all it was, just a possibility of a wish, a subtle want that his deepest thoughts visualized into life, as the teen himself was unknowing of them until now. 

But questioning_ that_ would come later. Shrugging it off best one could he faced the king once more, allowing himself permission to speak and praying to whatever entity let him survive this conceal the bashfulness in his voice, and red on his face.

“Haou?”

Lost in his thoughts, only one thing roamed through the king’s clouded mind; if the worst came true, it could very well affect the other, maybe even change his personality… But there was that tiny hope, that small piece of his mind whispering that _maybe_ Jaden's own magic had been strong enough to fight off whatever parasite lived in his blood. Maybe-- 

“You're awake,” Golden looked to the soldier that had just called his name, watching his face closely. “Are you in pain?” He asked, mild, but genuine worry concealed behind the cold words. They remained too fragile to leave the inn, the elder being already considered delaying the trip further, especially after everything that happened in the short while. 

“It stings, but not as much as before,” Jaden replied as soon as he was acknowledged, adding up his own doubts. “Not sure how, considering how bad it looked...” Despite not really knowing why or how, he just appreciated the fact that they still seemed to be alive and functioning. 

The king refused to explain or give any hints as to why his guard wasn’t in pain, or even alive. Revealing what he had done would certainly not sprout good result, even though it was too late to change anything; he couldn’t go back in time and it wasn’t like he regretted saving the male's life. Seeing him alive, talking, moving, was enough to make him realize he had done the correct thing. For the first time in centuries, it felt _right. _Consequences would come later, maybe in the form of the other suffering some kind of change, gaining something dark… One could just wield hopes it wouldn’t interfere in the brunette’s own magic, his _light_. 

The other brunette thankfully dropped the subject. He was fine, and the other seemed to be as well. And recalling back the attempted bandages placed; did he even manage doing it? All memories of it were blurry, questioning; _black. _Not only in thoughts, but visuals as well. Brown eyes gazed at the supposed wound, that was indeed colored in darkened shades. Dirt, blood, dust – it all blended. Maybe the black blood was his imagination after all, but curiosity got the better of him. 

“What about you? You seemed to be in a pretty rough shape when we got here.”

His form managed shifting some, although the fresh bruises that weren’t mended quickly shut that idea down and forced plopping deeper into the bed. With a sudden flinch and pout of the expression, the obvious showed its colors. If he couldn’t get up, then the matter regarding the odd color would be delayed until an opportunity showed itself. All the brunette could do was shyly smile and keep conversation.

“I’m fine.” Came the reply in a low tone, not finding necessary reveal his aches and pains, instead choosing to stay in a position that didn’t stretch the wounds in his sides; he was used to pain. Although if it could be helped, even the king preferred to give his body a break.

“Glad to hear it. Afraid I’m the one who won’t be getting up anytime soon though.” 

Haou thought; while his soldiers would find them sooner or later, by then he would need to be recovered; if nothing else then as a matter of pride rather. For he refused to be seen in such poor state by his underlings.

“You’re still wounded, don’t move too much,” An order, as harsh and cold as ever, punctuated with by the commanding look in those golden eyes. “What do you need?” 

While both were injured, the elder's cursed and dark magic had regeneratory powers, thus, marking it his turn to take on the role of a helper. Expecting simple requests, like a glass of water or food, the royalty awaited his soldier's response. 

But seeing his look alike propose the offer of serving – being the one usually served nonetheless – at his own command, gave some sense of honor, _pride_. For once though, Jaden didn’t want to push his luck. Unlike before, when the chance would have been taken into making the fullest out of the situation, some sense of maturity came and the brunette choose to respect the wounded royalty wanting to help despite the state. 

“Well...”

His voice began, debating whether to proceed for such an undeserving request. He didn’t want to, but his body _hurt. _“If ...you’d be up for helping me relax a little. Like a massage or something.” The finished sentence lowered, as if his doubtful whisper sunk each further second on the wishes. 

After the initial quiet post his statement, Jaden found best fitting distract himself by taking note of their pitiful situation; how they only had a bed, and possibly no water. Maybe the elders downstairs had some – but for food, he remembered the pouch still stuck with him if all went well. Hand reached to check, and life worked in his favor – it was. Untying the knot holding the bag of berries, the younger brunette successfully got the supply in his hand and with more effort and flinching than necessary, threw it over to the other.

“I didn’t find much in the rain, but I’m not hungry right now anyway. It’s all yours buddy.” 

Some form of warm expression was given to the king in the temporary eye contact. It was the best he could; his movements were very limited even if the wounds hurt less, otherwise the latter would have been spoiled in worry already. 

While a massage certainly wasn't on anyone's list, the king merely blinked the mild surprise away. It made sense, for Jaden's body had been roughened after the almost fatal fight against the bandits. Haou knew some techniques, but during the previous decades he had no one to practice them on. A sense of pettiness rouse in his chest; while the other was just a mere guard and he, a royal being, would be performing such a low activity. 

But all that died down as quickly as it came when the brunette offered the berries and used a not-so-appropriate title as his name. That was the man who saved his life, he did deserve some attention. And a massage wouldn't make him any less royalty.

“Wanna lay down?”

“Not yet,” Seeing that they only had one bed, the golden eyed being knew he had no choice but share their mattress the night. But first, he'd tend to the other at the very least. “Close your eyes. It will ache some.” 

With slowed and delicate movements, he started the massage after finding the water he assumed the old couple left for them. Gentle strokes wiped dust, blood and sweat away of the teen’s face with a wet piece of fabric, the king taking his time with the action, for his arms remained sore and sometimes his sides stung. Then, fingertips began to press against certain places, sometimes rubbing, others caressing, all in the intent of soothing the discomfort out of the visibly pained face.

All the while, his counterpart below only stared in silence. Quietly studying the movements made and few words spoken until the figure ordered a command. He wasn’t given much choice but to obey as the rag was taken and few of the water drops poured on his face. Instinctively, brown eyes closed as soon as it happened, and common sense found its way to tell him they should _stay _closed.

Once the wetness was grown accustomed to came the lingering thoughts of silence speaking louder than ever. The quiet atmosphere didn't bother the mighty ruler, on the contrary; he enjoyed not being distracted by conversations or the likes, focusing at the task at hand. 

In those solemn moments however, the youth’s mind flowed in a particular direction; how he felt the touches on his face, cool skin trailing at his request; even if he couldn’t see, his imagination sparked up. Truthfully, even if pride would never let one speak, the massage was proving to be somewhat of a challenge; for the elder being was having trouble to know if his movements were being welcomed or not, but he trusted the other would be loud should his fingers touch a particularly wounded part. As flinches and small winces happened, every fresh cut tended to, Jaden found his ideas and memories of the battle coming back.

First the worst; what if this would be the last of the things felt before a killer ended him? 

But now that sounded so ridiculous, even with no specific trust between them. The brunette shoved the_ ‘what if’_ part of his subconscious fear and focused elsewhere. 

How the actual sight _was_. 

How blank or tired the man must’ve been doing this. How he looked at his expression whilst doing everything. How the shining golden mirroring his face and form differed, yet shared their appearance.

And lastly, in the deepest parts of his mind, sprouting all the way up front – _how close he was. _

Suddenly, that first gory thought didn’t sound as the worst of ideas and the young teen struggled to shoo this image out as well before his heartbeat and face gave up on him. The moment was broken even if chocolate eyes closed and stayed shut, unfortunately, as his counterpart noticed and body betrayed him, he started to breathe somewhat erratically.

“You really care for your soldiers huh.” The casual sentence flew out in attempt shift his thoughts, noting yet another of the kind actions granted to him.

“You're injured,” The king began to explain, via sheer closeness, his mellow breath of words sinking itself in the other’s face. “There is no one else to tend to your wounds.” 

Though, technically, he could ask for someone in the inn as none would dare deny his requests, the hassle of unnecessarily moving to the other floor combined with the fact that in his state, he didn't want to be bothered by commoners who would likely fill him with pesky requests or fake compliments, denial spoke louder. 

If the condition got worse however, it would be considered.

“Is this enough?” The king finally asked after a couple of minutes, moving his hands away, but keeping his eyes locked on the peaceful and somewhat reddened face.

Hearing the other partially answer his question, Jaden ignored the remaining aches as the procedure finished and felt contact faded. Chocolate eyes safely opened, taking note the missing dirt previously visible even to his own vision. But after that there wasn’t much else to look at than the staring golden not far above him, having the same expression often worn, awaiting an answer he asked.

All of his previous imagination didn’t miss by far, save for the muddy spots of the battle the king didn’t tend to himself. It was just as he pictured; the face, the _closeness. _His dream resurfaced at the thought almost immediately; the one kept barely at bay in his mind easily opening the poorly locked cage he made. 

How could it _not? _

The scene was so realistic that should the act happen, he wouldn’t argue it was real. Coming to terms was the obvious embarrassment about it, and the consequences of it didn’t fail to show, especially to someone so bluntly near; hiding it was out of the question. Rather, another part of his mind argued, sprouted an idea. 

It spoke; – if you can’t win,_ join them_.

Now _that _offer sounded even worse in his head than it would out loud. No matter what happened, this was the Supreme King, not someone to go about mindlessly flirting with, all for the sake of one silly thought. It proved nothing more than the teen hormones sparkling into action. Not that he potentially held some interest either. He fought off the facts with stubbornness while the quiet of the room awaited on the outside reality. 

But, well, if it was only that, then maybe he could get away with ..._something_. 

And that _something _is exactly what the teen tried; allowing his hands gently embrace the towering male by the neck, reminding him of the bruises and effort required to do it, he swallowed the hurt and proceeded with the most awkward sentence to come out of him yet.

“If I say no, you’ll continue?”

Between all the possible reactions the king was expecting from his guard, that, under no circumstances was on the list. 

With a sharp breath the figure instantly moved away, not reacting to injuries nor pain no longer, intention clear in his mind being of only putting space between both. 

The emperor felt his whole body tremble, the sensation leaving some weird kind of awkward tingling that he wasn’t used to, which only added to the confusion and the urgent feeling of denying the contact. Skin the other touched seconds ago stayed warm, as if its existence had been highlighted to hunt Haou with memories of inviting fingers.

Yes, the movement could be considered plain and normal to many, but to someone like the him… Intentions were _very _clear now.

“We are leaving tomorrow.”

With some composure, the monotone voice stated, wanting to run away from the topic, turning his back to Jaden and create a physical wall. He wasn’t ready to human contact, especially of that kind. Even if now he held the knowledge; his lookalike was _very _open to such things, and with him, of all persons. A fool he was, an immense one, he now was as well.

Intent on forgetting everything, the king gave himself a distraction, using another piece of cloth to clean his own face, giving some attention to his own wounded body. Blood stopped flowing, but his body still ached. Absentmindedly, thoughts drifted to what the other thought about the unusual color. None had seen it yet, none questioned. And with no comment from the other brunette, he appeared same as others. Thus, the male let the topic go. 

As some minutes passed and both focused on their own task of recovery, Haou’s previously agitated mind slipped into a calmer fashion.

Injuries now cleaned and the prospect of only having the soldiers back by another day, the king only held his guard and his own memories as company. The one - Jaden, who had saved his life and had the gesture returned, albeit unknowingly. Jaden, who had been treating him so casually, so intimately, like an old companion. Something he had in the painful past, but lost and was condemned to an eternal existence that with the passing of years, became cold and lonely.

“I learned of your lacking sense in privacy, but have you no care who lies with you in bed?” The royalty asked to the still awake, but bored, guard, looking above his own shoulder to catch sign of the other's face.

” What?” His counterpart replied almost dumbly, the question catching him by surprise after the silence, and the other wasn’t sure if he could say he knew the intention behind it.

“Intimately,” Haou clarified, watching realization shine in the other’s eyes, a small and uncomfortable smile showing while he absentmindedly played with the dirtied hair.

“Isn’t that too much of a confidential information?”

“You seemed quite interested in making me one of your intimate partners.”

“What-- It’s not even like that...” The brunette becoming defensive, golden and piercing gaze not leaving his face. “It’s just… I had this dream.”

“A dream,” The king repeated, fully turning his attention towards guard. “Was it connected to the way you acted?”

“Yeah, but I guess you really don’t need to know more details!” Jaden said with a playful smile, an attempt of ending the topic then and there, a sign that went unnoticed or ignored by the other brunette.

“How was it?” The Supreme King inquired, making the guard try change conversation again, but the former brunette chose the opportunity let Jaden know that his wishes were law: “It’s an _order_.”

His guard almost gaped, mind unable to grasp why the almighty man was suddenly so inclined to know what had happened. With all his previous actions and such a clear command however, he saw himself cornered and without options.

He had to abide.

“W-well...” The teen’s face was learning towards a blushing mess, and the voice mildly cracked, but all in all a good start as any. First put thoughts into work and _then _let the words come out. 

Not that any came, but that commanding order gave little space for thoughts. 

“I dreamed we kissed. Or rather, you kissed me when I passed out...” 

Honesty was the best bet with the demanding male as the young guard had learned in their time spent together. While the king seemed to be unable to follow his idiotic amusements at times, or simply didn’t care, he knew how to put his authority to use, and for the first time in a long while was the youth reminded of that. 

That his casual company was a little more than casual and still held the main word of this entire kingdom. Dare he say a thought that often passed by in his mind without two reminders given.

Words out and silence returned to the air. Embarrassment of the forced confession somehow needing to be dealt with, and turning away in a painful attempt to face the wall and sleep become so easily considered. That was, if the latter had little to reply to that, and considering how few words left his silent ruler, chances of that were hoped for.

The confession however, made Haou look down for a while, mind absorbing information; turning it around and breaking it enough so the brunette could digest it. 

Jaden, somehow, knew. 

His previous acts hadn't gone unnoticed. The supposed “kiss”, the moment he saved the guard's life was no longer locked inside his mind. _The other knew, _even if he wasn't sure.

Silence befell the two. The king deciding to get up slowly, body and mind over-exhausted to wield energy for anything else but sleep, not even his stomach was complaining of its emptiness. Only muscles paining at every effort the old being did to reach the place that would serve as his bed tonight.

It had been a long time for a king share any type of space with anyone, but since the beginning of this entire ordeal with one known as Jaden Yuki, situations as those were somehow constantly around. 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Haou quietly admitted, eyes turned to the ceiling and head resting on the not so comfortable pillow. His voice was low, but in the quietness, it was clear enough. “I did touch your lips.” The brunette confirmed, turning his face to watch his lookalike, golden eyes fixated on his expression.

_I did touch your lips. _

To the youth, those words repeated their echo in his mind and shoved any wish for sleep faster than anything. Not only that, they instantly killed every other thought that found itself on his mind save for this one. They processed and processed until silence was becoming difficult to bare without _some _emotion screaming out. 

But which of the questions to ask first? Which of the reactions to even give? Somehow that sole confession had made him feel too much and too little in one _very _confusing moment.

Finding sense among the bafflement was a decision of facing the other man made, and the excruciating pain bared once again for his wounded body turn around. 

“That hurts way too much for me to do it again,”

The exhaled voice complained, if momentarily forgetting about the issue. A moment was all it was, and meeting the mirrored golden watching him even obviously tired from today reminded him of the lacking reaction. One he still couldn’t pinpoint. Anger? No, he wasn’t angry. Or maybe he was, but first and foremost came the most important one.

“You can’t leave me hanging there, gotta tell me why at least.” _And why when asleep _spoke a curious another among many others, pushed away for now.

Watching his copy, the emperor slowly blinked, tiredness starting to win the battle against his body and mind, but Haou tried to ground himself to the moment, hearing Jaden complain and observing his perplexed face, assimilating the same question that he didn’t exactly want to reply. 

The answer laid behind his locked lips, involved by many possibilities of different reactions. While he didn’t fear any of them, the mere thought of having corrupted his supposed savior and the pure light within him… A thought he wasn’t ready to face yet. Wasn’t something he _wanted _to face yet. 

Taking a moment to renew his dry lips, the king took the decision of revealing only half the truth.

“Your life was in danger,” He started, remembering the moments where the guard’s heart almost stopped beating, striking momentary dread into his as well. “I was left without choice but use my powers and aid you.”

Not revealing the possible consequences, the brunette fell into silence again, convinced that his explanation had been enough to settle any doubts the other had, imagining that he now understood the reason of their made-out _kiss_. So casually, so bluntly and so straightforward – everything the young guard himself never imagined able to do, especially if asked the reverse the situation; but even so played a part of him that considered the act in the king’s words sincere.

Should the claim be true then the honesty in those words before was sincere. That the other male would truly not allow him be left off for the dead on the contrary to the cold attitude. It seemed the care was there, underneath all that cruelty and frowning, and at every little action made had the world been proven wrong about the horrid rumors of the cursed figure.

But even so, the youth’s expression frowned at the words, skepticism on the face clear as day. 

“I know you don’t think I’m the brightest around, but that’s kind of a lame excuse.” The moment seemed odd, not entirely awkward but not too comfortable either, and the bland golden radiating just a few meters away didn’t seem to give out any more info than needed. All of it daring the young knight take matters into his own hands. “You know, if you liked me, you’d definitely be the first...”

Confidence seconds ago disappeared, end of the claim lowering to a whisper. His frown lowered too, and an uncomfortable feeling enveloped the young man, brown gaze trying to avert anywhere but that fierce stare whose answer was all too known. He was afraid. Afraid of the small hope being crushed so easily, but nonetheless found some will to look at the laying copy next to him and search for the awaited honesty in that hard to read expression. His heartbeat raced.

But all the years of lacking experience with social interaction left the king rusted. He fought though, against the unknown topic and sleep threatening to take his mind away, noticing the change of expression on his guard’s face too.

Negativity, fear; emotions the man was accustomed to seeing upon people’s faces. A face that expected some kind of rude or bad response. He learned, learned and knew to read in matters of feelings involved. That any words or actions could be counted as soul crushing. 

Blinking, the emperor awaited a while for his mind function once more until his mouth opened.

“I’ve no need to offer someone such as yourself excuses. It is the truth,” While the distrust caused his defensive side arise and make it clear of previous intentions, the lacking necessity of revealing the entire story was bigger. “And you cannot convince me that I am the first. Your attitude alone is enough to make some find your presence fitting.”

He simply stated, watching Jaden’s face closely, failing to see any consequence about revealing that he did like the guard to some extent; in particular situations when he wasn’t intruded upon. An information not so secret anymore, but perhaps not well disclosed by his own acts.

His copy stared and listened, taking the quiet minutes to study the intention behind said words. It was all there, just truth in the exhausted gaze, and how the cruel king fought off sleep to keep conscious at bay and return the chat put a smile on the wounded lips. 

“I won’t try," The words became softer. "Thanks for making sure I make it.” Following with the mellowed expression and hushed tone, lulling both of them into sleep even if one of the two felt widely awake at the silent sprout of information given. The beating heart raced a little too fast to so easily embrace rest and feel uncared for as the villagers taught. Instead, a hand found itself pointing at his own face to give example to the remains of leftover dirt the king had apparently missed.

“Missed a spot.” 

It took a bit for realization sink in, but soon, the royalty automatically traveled his own hand to the place pointed, thumb rubbing against dirtied skin before golden looked up to his companion, gaining a smile as confirmation that yes, his face was now clear. 

A small sigh that could be a trace of a laugh escaped his nose before the emperor shifted for a comfortable position.

“Sleep. We continue the trip tomorrow.” A command, weary and tired, voice sounding anything but intimidating of it. Sparing one further unnecessary chatter, the other followed soon too. 

* * *

Not long after, both brunettes found their sleep, unaware of the effects each other’s admission caused on the other. They just laid, letting the wounded bodies recover for hours until, for one, involved by slumber and the necessity of shifting positions, it all became troublesome.

Tired golden eyes opened, taking a while to identify the current situation; unknown to him, there was now an arm placed around his midsection, a very firm limb refusing to move even when the king tried to turn around. It was obvious his form wasn’t used to have such intimacy, so many touches, but the added warmth of a human body in that cold night, despite never admitting, felt _welcomed. _

Haou settled, a part of his mind not wanting to awake the other sleeping brunette and induce premature morning while they could stay rested for a few more hours.

It didn’t take many minutes before the royalty fell into unconsciousness once again, but unlike previously, having troubled dreams; all marked by gore, war and pain, his body reflectively acted upon such sensations; all seeming so real inside his own head.

How bittersweet the night was thought be, but the two received nothing more than successful attempts of sleep, life proving both of them wrong on the supposed thoughts which never came.

A delusion he could finally rest in peace, with trust and comfort of another, and with long needed knowledge his form was appreciated and wanted; that this wasn’t some sort of illusion created by the madness of the ill minded citizens of the kingdom while he hung of the verge of death. Jaden had been there, only hours ago according to the other, and he pulled through, for what their king, – his _friend _served responsible for.

It felt nice. It felt _wonderful. _

He was happy, and he dreamed happily. Until that quiet but pained sound reached his alarming thoughts awake not even a sense of danger would. Curious brown lazily opened to face the source of his awakening and come face to face with the same sleeping face; and it took some sense to realize that the mirror image was not a dream of himself but rather his lookalike who was anything but sleeping peacefully. 

Bothered by things the youth couldn’t comprehend in years of disturbed sleep, his brain began defining the situation and before an effort to help the other could be made did the very clear position come into focus. 

Sleeping together was one thing, but even to the oblivious guard this spoke a little more than that. Every thought his mind spoke was to further that source of warmth and affection than push it away, and successfully ungluing his arm from wherever it had ended up, with a tired smile the bangs were gently moved from the troubled face, and the ruler’s cold skin brushed over in soothing touches. 

In what he learned with dealing with orphans, as much as ached body would allow, he came closer to the other and melted their forms in one; careful of the consequences but managing nonetheless. Sleep calling his form back as the sounds lowered, he allowed his hand laid rest on top of the king’s cheek as the last of his efforts turned to mild rubs before rest took over and the distressed voice settled.

The soft caresses went unnoticed by the sleeping majesty. Though the comforting movements successfully served to calm down the relentless mind and body, the royal copy settled back to a blissful dreamless night, only stirring hours later, when the sun was out in the sky and life flowed through the inn.

Soon, the notice the sleeping guard practically glued to his own form came too. Opened mouth letting a trail of saliva soak the pillow right below; not a care in the world. That was the first time in a very long period of time that the emperor found himself in such a situation, for a moment his mind froze, reactions abandoning his limbs and he just lay there. Watching the guard’s peaceful slumber, not even bothering to find the drool be judged, hot breath touching his cheek, strands of hair causing a funny sensation on his face. 

As those dreadful minutes went by, another sensation assaulted the king, realization finally hitting like a brick to the face. 

_This_ was intimacy. 

His eyes fixed on the other, thoughts now fully occupying around his confused mind. Since when had he and the guard become… Close? 

Since when had _he _started to care…?

“...” 

Brown eyes made him focus on his companion’s awakening form, Haou shutting away his exhale and waiting a moment for the other regain his senses before saying anything.

“How are you feeling?”

Taking all the time of the world the bright morning could offer, the sleeping youth decided to acknowledge the morning as soon that familiar, welcomed and protective voice of yesterday spoke warm words to him. Coming sense with the light and once again, that same closeness that had somehow prevailed throughout the entire night, he awkwardly smiled at the face too close for comfort. Unfortunately, as soon as his brain could define the situation, his excited heartbeat followed; and unsure what to make of the anxious flush dreading to appear, Jaden quickly switched from the sight of the king to a slow and painful effort of moving and allow space reign between them. 

A plan set back in his mind almost instantly, as even managing back up in a sitting position proved ridiculously hard with given injuries despite being better than at first appearance. 

Letting himself catch a breath, the young male exhaled;

“Can’t say I’ll be of much use like this,” He weakly admitted; a part fearing that he would abandoned for his poor state, all the while not wanting to burden the one who had offered him such care further. “What about you? Seems you had a rough night.” Nevertheless, the two-sided question was returned and memories of the nightly act resurfaced, to which the boy was mildly curious about the outcome. 

His sudden attempts of creating space between both didn’t pass unnoticed, but no bigger thoughts were raised aside from the painful reality that Jaden wasn’t in any condition of doing harsh movements. His human limbs were frail, and after going under such wounds that would’ve claimed any normal person’s life, it was expected that he’d need to rest for a long while before being able to function.

“Do not strain yourself,” Another command that flowed naturally, though its intentions being to preserve the other’s wellbeing. “We still have a couple of hours before needing to leave.”

For most likely, only after lunch time would they be returning to their entourage. The king slowly lifting himself, sitting on the bed, testing his own pains and finding that the old magic circulating on his blood had taken care of most of his aches.

“If you don’t feel better by such time, I will need to transfer more energy into your body.” And then, the emperor faced the guard, a bit puzzled by his last comment. “My night has been one of the most peaceful in quite awhile. Why do you ask such a thing?”

Memories of having a nightmare resurfaced at some point, but by then they were so fuzzy and hard to reach that it didn’t even seem real. 

Seeing the awkward air in his heart leave and allowing himself function once more, Jaden accept the offer of not moving around too much. It appearing as the best idea in the meanwhile, even if his stomach growled on the lack of invested food lately. He was hungry and it showed in the quiet of the room. Looking up to his savior he supposedly served, the reverse situation needed to be asked about should his hunger ever be sated. 

“I woke up and you looked like you were in a bit of a pinch,” Mind trailing back to food, the teen momentarily forgot about the said topic until in the light of the room made him spot the same bag of food he brought. “Tried to help ya, looks like it worked. Anyway, you mind handing me some food if there’s any left? I’m starvin’, you've no idea.”

Usually the sentence would be shouted for the entire castle and its residents hear, but this time, Jaden spoke an unusual – normal tone, with a hint of shyness in the request at the title of the man he asked for. It felt _odd_ and he wanted to get up, but with the commanding voice ordering him stay still, he was either breaking a rule or being served, and the brunette found himself perplexed on what to do. 

The request for food however made the king look to where they had left all the previously picked berries. The inn had food, but this most likely the time wasn’t the correct for a meal, and waiting for it didn’t seem to be in question. One of his men was hungry and prolonging the suffering he already had when they had ways of settling it was illogical. 

Not even trying to lay back down, the teen sat in the same sitting position while his mind raced confusion. A hopeful stare looking over at the golden eyes, seeking the answer of what choice would best be deemed fit from someone whose words mattered the most on any matter.

With soft expression and sought forgiveness on his state, he added in a warm plead.

“Please? Promise you can do the energy thing after."

While the Supreme King wasn’t, by under no circumstances, used to receive orders, only give them, with the gentle_ 'please'_ from this _particular _villager, the imposing part of his brain quieted down.

Without a word, he got up with a bit of a struggle, fetching the pouch and handing it to the guard, helping him open said bag before slowly returning to the bed, body still tired of everything that happened the day prior. With a sigh, Haou rested his head on the somewhat still wet pillow, eyeing the brunette and realizing the effort made to even bring the fruits to his lips.

“Are you still hurting?” 

Even hand movement send a pained shiver throughout the wounded body, and every part of the brunette quietly winced the moment felt. The boy’s evidently sad struggle of bringing the hand to his mouth was a desperate call for all. But before the small meal could even reach his lips had the strength in his arm left, and the teen flinched at the sudden discomfort his muscle received to let go of the fruit and helplessly watch it roll off the mattress onto the floor. 

Once the answer proved obvious, Haou shifted his form again, making use of the advantage of not suffering with every movement to aid the other, picking a small berry, analyzing it for some moments in case of lethality, before offering it, letting it rest close to the other’s mouth. 

“Sorry...”

The saddened voice trailed off as an answer, lowered chocolate gaze pitying the wasted food he so clumsily allowed be ruined. With nothing left to do but meet the hand offering to help with the said issue, the young guard tried to show gratefulness of the thoughtful act with a hopeless, but alas warm, face.

“You got all right to refuse, wouldn’t be my first time going without food anyway,” Words stated in the air, yet that hand kept unmoved, and for a moment Jaden wondered about the potential answer. “But if you really want, I can’t exactly stop you like this.” Last of the words were left in the air with a chuckle at his own misery.

Without many thoughts thrown about the guard's truly miserable situation, his king kept offering him the fruits, not truly caring about the implications. Putting in all effort to not to make the already queer situation even more awkward, despite the effect being apparent to one, the youth just obliged. Following the motions of those fingers occasionally slipping inside his mouth for him to taste and feel something he hasn’t before, slowly numbing all sense of pain as his brain dwelled on the sensation of it all. 

Not even as a child was he fed, but now it appeared all to real, by the man next to him who nonetheless ruled the land and their lives. Brain failed to make out anything but some bizarre and new feeling of intimacy at the act, contrary to the obvious lack of it on the king’s face. 

He did it because the younger man was very much incapable to do so, yet the confusion in his heart couldn’t see it as anything else but a stretched-out curiosity on the warm act. Jaden's job was to protect the king, but currently he couldn't protect even himself, which would have deemed him useless by many, even himself. But something, _something _about this being who it was, made his only focus be on feeding the brunette.

“A soldier's worthiness isn't to be measured by their weakened state. You saved my life, accomplishing your main duty. You've proven your own value.” 

The cool voice spoke, uncaring about the few times his lookalike seemed to either miss the berry, lips and tongue and teeth touching his fingers, or when he took too long to actually take the fruit, mouth lingering, the elder brunette even needing to coax him to eat. When the bag was finally emptied, Haou didn’t leave from his position, instead fixing his gaze on the tired face and making a call of what he would undeniably need to do.

“You require more of my power to be able move.” A fact, but now that Jaden was very aware and conscious, for one reason or another, the golden eyed male knew deep within himself, hesitation evidently lingered. Just as so, the youth shut whatever excitement began building on knowing more of these actions given, nodding in the process of the speech and when the meal finally ended, managing the return from his high sky fantasies. 

“Alright, do your thing.” 

But then, the realization hit, and he awkwardly, _shyly,_ looked at the one in question to ponder the process and method of the power’s use. 

“It’s a kiss, right? Do I gotta do something?”

“Yes. The less intrusive method.”

While the king wielded memory of having tried feeding another person in his countless years of existence, many resulted with death and pain, or both. The human body was too frail and sensitive to such powerful magic that inhabited his blood. And he, himself, wasn't used to other people; didn't know how to handle them socially or physically, but the few experiences he had made it possible to know that a touch of the lips, using the mouth as a passage for the flooding energy, was the best option.

Haou eyed his guard then, face as impassive as previously;

“I assume you, as many others, have done this before.”

Even though one barely left the castle, it was common knowledge that generation found its ways to the pleasure of the flesh rather soon, and Jaden, having lived as a commoner, most likely knew how to act. 

The young brunette listened, not even having a chance to answer the question posed of knowledge or not. Not that the latter was wrong, he _had _found himself with _some _experience, lacking or not; the basic of functions were there. So he obeyed, and watched, and _felt _the new sensations rise up in his chest once the contact was acknowledged beginning.

“Don't move.”

Ending the conversation with that and slow movements, the king towered above the weakened guard, keeping a hand to keep his copy's face locked in place and using the previous method with his own tongue; leaving a wet trail over dry and cut lips. 

The response was almost immediate, and soon, Haou had his mouth enveloping the other's, their own movements touching for a rare moment before the king left his own remaining magic flow into the other's body, slowly, to let the other drink and get used to the corrupt sensation, keeping it to a minimum lest his magic be affected. It wasn’t even anything more than a start, yet that pecking lick already made Jaden’s entire body shiver and turn upside down from the perplexing swirl of emotions.

In the dead silence of the room and the one-sided heated moment, his racing heartbeat shouted most to his ears. It felt _different_, he wasn’t _ready _for the intimacy of not bodies, but feelings. 

Despite the other’s intentions clear as day, and no further intent than anything and everything but romance, he couldn’t help his beating heart, thundering emotions, and reddened face. And as the contact deepened,_ it only got worse_. For that split second of tongues flickering one another, his messed mind curiously urged for more of the new visitor. But he couldn’t – _wouldn’t;_ dared not to, and instead awkwardly attempted his best not make it more intimate than it was.

Lost in his own disarray of thoughts, all of that quickly became overshadowed at the new and questioning intensity flowing through his mouth and down his throat as a hazy mist, ready to intoxicate his entire body with its corruption. No words could describe the swirly energy, no sense could be made out what was done to him, but the wounds, cuts – bruises; all felt soothing as the unknown darkness explored every inch of his inner walls. 

Momentarily struck in the dazed, overwhelming, moment, lost eyes found their way back to reality and only then had the teen noticed that the entire process ended. Lips good as gone and the man in front staring him down to confirm the magic worked. But all in all, for what was left of his life, he completely failed to mutter out any words. Every thought still lingering on the missing opportunity to taste the other and body unable to catch with its suddenly renewed state. 

Unknowing what to say, he could only mutter out a quick appreciation.

“...Thanks… uh, whatever that was.”

While the interaction hadn't meant anything except for a way of transferring the darkened powers, somehow, it felt intimate. Especially when the touch was ended and the king had the opportunity to see how flustered and affected the other was. 

Time granted living made him forget how such an act could be considered personal and romantic, but reminding Jaden of the true purpose and cutting the seeming _moment the_ other brunette was having felt wrong. With an added fact of Haou being sure nothing would sprout and escalate; he was an emperor, a ruler, and the other brunette merely his guard. He had his very soul frozen and feelings practically dead. Places were known and set. 

His soldier was simply someone he, albeit hard to admit, appreciated, and was willing to protect. But anything even remotely romantic was bound to be doomed; he simply wasn't the person to love and be loved, didn't know how to care and treat someone else as a lover. 

The youth would be better off with someone else, someone more human and natural.

“I transferred to you some of my own essence. It’s corrupt, so we should keep it at a minimum.” There was no further elaboration, but his mindset was truly that Jaden wouldn't be affected. “Are you feeling well?”

Via his own efforts, the injuries had vanished, but the male wonder if everything was back in its place.

While talking still remained difficult and the dazed boy kept his replies low, his voice found itself answering only the mandatory and avoiding any stern eye contact of the other until things safely settled down in his heart. The concerns were left off quietly, only giving the royal figure necessities as the time flow continued for all but Jaden.

* * *

Everything continued dully; hours passed in their inns visit, and even further food sparked no enthusiastic attention as it usually did. Not even the rendezvous with the remainder of the knights did much to pierce the trance of discomfort the light brunette felt. Chocolate eyes saw anything and everything but the happenings in front; only ever reminded of the visuals some time ago, and the missing contact that had managing picking his curiosity over something one could be lynched for. 

Deep down, he was coming to terms with what his feelings and thoughts were, knowing of the consequences that one act had done. The kiss may have been the trigger, but the previous acts – the care, the protection; fight for his survival. It all played a role. But to mellow down the absurd hope, staying away from the cause of it all seemed to be the best case, so in the reuniting of guards had the youth allowed his ears open up to many questions. 

_“Where have you been?!” _

_“What have you done with the king?!” _

_“Don’t think you will get away with this!” _

All the same empty threats from the same bitter men that held hatred over him. Nothing the walking footsteps gave two thoughts about – save for one. 

“Have you and our ruler something more than the rest of us?”

Heart skipping a beat, Jaden stopped in his tracks only to face the equally young guard questioning the innocent statement.

“--Of course not!” Amidst the panic, his voice only managed defending itself via momentary shouting. Finding sense to soothe away the spark, his face attempted the best reassuring lie he could manage. “Come on, you should know better than to think he of all people would be interested in such stuff, right?” 

Whether or not the young knight believed his statement, the brunette found himself best fit with the solitude of thoughts. Seeing how that would be back inside a newly brought chariot however, he could only wish that the source of swirling emotions would not follow him back in it immediately. 

The Supreme King too, overheard some of the conversations going on. Most of them strange gossip or accusations towards his specified knight, one in particular managing to gain a reaction from the so far composed guard.

Of course, he should have expected that something such as would be raised as a topic sooner or later. People loved to talk about such things. Though the cold ruler couldn’t find himself care about the rumors for his own person; he knew what he had said and done, knew his own intentions and thoughts, but his young guard was being affected by it all as well. The sayings of it possibly being a negative influence to the brunette, affect his life somehow. 

While none of it was given green light by the royalty, so far, the figure in question seemed pretty decent at taking care of himself. Thus for now, the king decided not interfere, only walking around the horses and checking supplies, approving the new chariot that would now serve as his, - and most likely Jaden’s - ride. 

“We are set to depart!”

The male announced, his men and women going back to their tracks and resuming their duties. The continuation of the trip that had been interrupted now needed to be hurried, and they took to moving once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Haou seated himself at his due place, the personal guard at front, while the sound of clops and chattering filled the air.

“Do you feel indifferent?”

The king asked vaguely, in reality seeking truth to know about the dark powers settling their affection into the brunette’s blood, or if everything remained untouched with magic and purity. For his copy however, as the world moved and a new figure greeted him in the private vehicle, the troubled male forced himself pay it no mind and keep his gaze at nothing in particular – save for the only star in the dull kingdom. 

“Yeah but it’s whatever.” Voice answered nonchalantly, brown eyes not even bothering to acknowledge the royalty he was speaking to. “Not a topic someone like you would find interesting anyway...” Adding the last part, it was clear the inquiry posed and answer given were very different from one another, the king not receiving of his wanting confirmation and the other brunette lost in obliviousness by his own troubled thoughts. 

He couldn’t even focus, all and every thought pointed back to the previous, and sitting for a couple of hours until the destination in the most dreadful silence likely to follow it began its process of eating the boy alive. Usually cheery face was temporarily replaced by a frown, and Jaden found no other way to deal than move to the side window of the ride, place his chin on the leaning palm, and enjoy scenery while the small talk would soon be over.

And the royalty saw; something was clearly bothering his companion. From the evasive replies to his body language, the youth had something working in the terrains of his mind, but seemed against sharing anything. 

He still didn’t know if the brunette was referring to magic or not, but pressing on the matter would create gaps and opportunities for the guard’s curiosity and questions, which Haou knew he didn’t want to deal with. Not when the whole topic was still very much a secret. 

Settling for a read he did then, horses and chariot traveling through rough and smooth paths, marching during hours of sun and sunset, only stopping at night, when light wasn’t enough and the dangers of darkness arose.

“We will walk some. Come,”

The king ordered once Jaden and he could move freely, stalking around the provisionary camp to check on everything. The soldiers, animals, brown eyes learning how their king interacted with others; - bare minimum. It was obvious now that he was deemed special to some extent. For the man had spoken more words with him alone than all of his troops put together.

Once the order of the checkup was voiced and finished, the young teen followed his superior in silence, barely glancing over at the supposed needs that the other has already went over five times before his attention could be pointed in the right direction. While they strolled and eventually passed all necessities, the two reached a clearing. Surrounded by some trees and stars, the usually quietness of the night replaced by human sounds. 

In the quiet air and night, absentmindedly their stroll come to a stop – for which the guard almost walked face first into his superior was it not for the sudden sprout of focus. All relatively far away from the other fellow men, golden eyes watching the horizon and letting the wind blow away his hair and thoughts; in reality, trying to feel the corruption, his gaze locked at nothing in particular.

“We will be reaching the destination in a few days.” Voice told the young guard, who had started all of the journey with the sole purpose of saving his king.

Hearing the words acknowledge him, Jaden muttered out a low _‘yeah’_ as a way of politeness, still far too lost in the mayhem of thoughts to properly converse with the one who caused them all. 

Figuring the supposed walk was halted, the brunette sat down, and soon laid himself on the grassy terrain using the uncovered part of his elbow as a headrest. Thoughts soon trailed back to entirety of purpose for his travel; the past memories of life resurfacing how miserable he was, with all willpower lost coming to his demise at the supposed merciless castle. 

The one thing thought to end him, gave him a second opportunity, and now within their reach of a few days would he finally be able to repay the favor and give the one who needed it as much as he, a chance for the better as well. A part of him smiled at the surreal life of them both. How they looked alike and how different, and so closely resembled their stories were; and lastly, the way they fittingly helped each other. 

But naive as he was, the villager was mature to see differences. See the way he was treated unlike the other guards, and the care he was given others weren’t. The king passed no glances in any other guard’s direction, and Jaden all the ever more noted it.

Finally it came how his life was saved. The one act that made him realize that perhaps, he wanted to discover more of that, and take that affection to a new level. Chances were slim and love never occurred to the boy, not with how he lived, but right now even that didn’t seem too far out of reach. With what the other provided already, he enjoyed it, and would willingly expand.

The last act obviously stirred something within him where his mind was occupied thinking about for the entire day now. And with some light shedding that he could, or _did_ already like the one ruling them all a little more than a person usually would, he pondered the topic - _love_. 

As impossible and far stretched his wishes went, the boy still wanted to try and see. Fear would always be there, but with an answer – at least it would be dealt with better. However, knowing enough of the king, simply speaking his mind would he be ridiculed by and as gutsy as he was, the youth knew he didn’t want that.

Instead, his mind went over the possibilities of succeeding in said task, in which soon came an idea. A very cheesy one but with nothing to match it, seemed as good of an excuse as any. 

Glancing at the standing man who appeared lost in his own thoughts, the small lie which the guard hope wouldn’t be seen through far too easily, began;

“Hey, so uh... Can you do that energy thing again? I’m kinda not feelin’ it.”

Jaden's voice brought the king's mind back to reality, golden gaze turning in his direction, finding his soldier splayed on the ground and face covered by a mess of hair and grass.

"Feeling what?" Haou asked, not fully acknowledged in slangs, especially the ones that came from the villagers. "There is no need for more, you should be fully recovered by now." 

Judging by the extent of his dark powers, that much was obvious. However… There always existed a chance the amount of energy passed between them had been too small, which could explain the other’s allegedly, _situation_. 

The royal brunette fully turned to his copy’s direction then, debating if transferring more energy was a good move or not. But upon remembering how his knight barely moved previously, not even chatty as before, and kept quiet throughout the entire read, to him, it was enough sign he did not appear well during the whole trip. Haou started to make up his mind. 

"Very well."

Cape flowed when the royal male turned and bent down, looking for a position that was both comfortable and open enough so he could reach the other’s face. 

While his companion had little time to linger his thoughts at the innocent question, having a short debate on how lackluster in ways of speech the almighty man appeared to be; as soon as he was seen getting up was the entire thing forgotten and anticipation grew. The young teen having little time to act on his supposed fatigue. 

The king’s movement made with certain care, fingers dealing with wild locks of hair until he could see the expression now barely inches apart of his own.

"Shut your eyes." 

Straightforwardness was unused to, and the entire world was seen speeding up as those footsteps approached and the young brunette’s mind failed to leave its panicked state. He couldn’t even take in the situation before the soothing wind swaying his hair over his baffled face was shushed with a gentle touch, and the nightly sight of stars was replaced with something even darker. Remaining soldiers seeing anything were a mild issue deep within their minds. A thought to be saved for later, but right now, the royalty simply approached his knight, once again touching the soft lips, using the tip of his tongue to nudge passage. 

What came next was all too expected, yet the youth was anything but ready, and rushed by his own heartbeat, a rash decision was made; _go with the gut. _

Wasting only a second’s notice of that tongue entertain his domain, his body started to act, and probably for the first in a long while was the ruling figure held with affectionate intention. In between the hasty situation Haou’s whisper was obeyed, eyes closed and with both hands free, Jaden cupped the king’s face, mild movements to pull the other further down, letting his own invitation offered with an open mouth and a meeting of the other’s taste. 

He felt the dry skin of lips, and whether or not the latter would accept or simply use the powers, he couldn’t tell, as time seemed to entirely slow down. Nonetheless he hoped and trailed his own wetness over the foreign one, savoring the moment as rejection was all too possible – and more worse outcomes he didn’t want to consider in the moment. 

So he kept his grasp on the man, ignoring the falling hair that came with it, trying the innocent act of love, and giving freedom of himself for the emperor of his kingdom – should he be wanting. 

That hit a sudden sense of sheer, panic, and surprise in the other. Last time, they barely moved, interacted, not corresponding or acknowledging anything at all, Jaden serving as just a vessel to his powers. 

This time was different. All the evermore _different. _

Haou felt hands traveling to his face, a tongue meeting his. With unexpected movements, he moved his head back, golden eyes fixated on his lookalike’s face, noticing a certain redness on those cheeks. Feeling the sudden movement escape his grasp, and the momentary contact which sent him sparks of joy to heaven and back broken; that shy face, too, reopened his eyes to face the obviously not so fantasy-struck man in the moment as he. Quickly, fear caught up, and the small bit of hope the youth clung onto for motivation broke; as did he. 

He lied. _Jaden lied. _

The boy wasn’t feeling tired. Raw emotion written all around his expression, dancing on his fearful but expectant eyes. Before he could properly react, it all took the Supreme King aback; he felt _breathless. _Reaction only now escaping through his suddenly boneless hands.

“You--”

The call escaped from now wet lips. Confusion and something else clutching, _eating _at his body; his usually cold heart.

What was the meaning of this? _Where was his anger? _

Without moving anywhere, every sense confined with the other; pride, fear, everything. Haou simply waited for some sort of explanation for his mind and body to start functioning again. Struck with a train of negative emotions at once, brown eyes turned away to face rejection, the quiet voice spoke his unavoidable truth away as quickly as possible.

“I just wanted to see if you’d give me a chance...”

Muttering out the low truth in one go, the somber teen stopped himself, feeling his heart ache a fresh wound and forcing the sadness remain at bay behind the chocolate eyes at the harsh reality of the world. One he _chose _to ignore, and simply try. 

But it all looked so stupid now, and regret dawned over the heartbroken teen who wanted to be freed of the awkward position but could do nothing until the towering figure allowed him reign of movement. Seconds ate him safely away, hands now fully let go of the other, and his voice attempted soothing away the pain of silence. 

“Sorry for lying to you.”

Still keeping his stare tamed and locked elsewhere, unable to face rejection in the face, Jaden counted seconds of the tense air until a reply of punishment would come. One that never came however. Feeling in control of himself once more, Haou held his position, facing the now ashamed and hurt knight that seemed unable to lift his face. 

He knew such feelings, had been victim of those ages ago, and even if his heart was pretty stoic, echoes from the past reached his soul; he _understood. _At least, partially. Although from his side, there was no such strong feeling. Never would be, not again. Love was a _curse. _

He cared, and dared to say_ liked _the brunette to some extent. Wanted to see him well and healthy, needed him for a bigger purpose even. Those things were difficult to admit on their own, but to say that love, the romantic, dreamy, and _regretful _emotion depicted on many stories was linking them at that moment, was an exaggeration. 

The other, too, seemed pretty connected to reality. He asked for a chance, nothing more and nothing less. An opportunity that could be his downfall or something worse. And as realty may be, the king failed to see many bad sides to it. Every worse consequence that could have cursed him, happened. Nothing out of it could harm him any longer. Nothing impending one would call a relationship be formed, for the results of said act wouldn't be great. 

An amusement, play, at most. And guided mainly by his wishes of not wishing for the other sad, his tone finally whispered an order.

"Face me," His face betrayed him no longer, held no feelings. Back to its usual, cool, facade. Yet, deep down he felt the dead heart beating faster. An unused and unusual occurrence. Definitely unwelcome. Or maybe… No, a topic for later. "If it's for a chance you ask, I will grant you one."

As the quiet words reached the soldier's ears and the air leaving was felt on his face from the small shared space, the youth dared meet his maker again with a wide-eyed expression that wasn’t even bothered to be hidden. Instead he stared, repeating the words in his mind over and over and _over _until he could process them correctly and lose all previous negativity, only to have it replaced with nothing more than pure confusion. 

The tone that replied him some sort of acceptance lacked the proper emotion for the baffled guard feel excited or crushed. Jaden Yuki, clear as a day, lacked a reaction, save for the lack of a better word. 

Unmoving and unknowing how to act, he asked the unbelievable, as if it was all some sort of an illusion made up by his own affection seeking heart. 

“You sure about that?”

More confidently than before, he successfully voiced for a confirmation that remained hard to swallow; for the king of the ruling land be willing to do more than he deserved. Unsure but wanting, flushed face and racing feelings decided not act without proper permission this time, and for the final confirmation of his wishes, the young one shyly proposed;

“...Can we ...kiss again then?” 

Heartbeat raced from ears to toes and back, and the golden shine in the moonlight was once again avoided, the reddened male not having strength to face his look alike with the overly delicate topic at hand and a roller-coaster of feelings poorly kept tame. And just by watching that blushing face, his king could see the plethora of emotions going through it in such short seconds. Many feelings his old soul couldn't even recognize or name, now ruling his very guard and proving how human he was. For the first time ever since, Haou felt himself drowning in the moment too, not experiencing the same overly big emotions, but knowing that this very moment, what was being asked, what Jaden wanted, everything had a very, very deep meaning. 

That was something he wasn't fully capable of grasping nor understanding. Not yet. His soul too cold and harsh to remember the peculiarities of love. When all it was needed is to hear that quiet, shy, request. The whispered wanting. 

There was no further argument. Nothing in his mind big enough to overthrow what he simply felt. And after thousands of centuries, he allowed himself to give into the false and hopeless emotion of affection. As the heavenly moment happened and the laying guard felt that needed touch of his wishes, the entire world came clashing down with the king, replaced by him as well. 

Holding the reddened face with care, albeit mimicking the movements upon him, taking just a few seconds before letting their skin feel each other again, and this time, allowing it; the royal man leaned in. Jaden, feeling not only the savored contact, but the soft grasp as well, one that showed care and affection with the sensation only added up to the heat and joys of the outworldly emotion enveloping the lost youth. He was offered domain, _permission, _for tongues touch and explore one another. To meet. Welcome, and taste; _and coat, and dance-- _

All so very.... Different. New. A familiar experience, but it was as if it was never there. Shock and surprise of having such intimate movements playing around, _in his mouth. _The heated breath of another easily slipping inside, _to his chest, _all while he uncontrollably did the same. Making out wet suckles, _biting _onto that tongue he so casually bypassed previously. Every gasped inhale felt, each little sound escaped from that throat felt. 

Small noises his own vocals made.

In return, his own hands gained the confidence needed, and curled around the royalty’s neck in an embrace; palms trailing through the soft mess of a hair, petting, nudging, until the intimate connection deepened and the elder man was gently pushed down in eagerness.

All of it slowly giving place familiar, but forgotten pleasure building in their insides. The king’s hands roamed; from the delicate chin caress to a firm grasp of the brown hair. Clutching the strands with rougher force at every sudden and lustful play. Each time he bit the wounded lip, and every sound that followed with it. All of it; _savored. _He swallowed it all. The wet mess, coaxed inside that mouth he now knew a taste of, all of saliva succeeding to drip between their lascivious hunger; breath being the only thing to keep thoughts sane, as the last of it was being lost could be hung onto forever. 

The Supreme King was _losing. _The battle_, _himself. His _control. _All of it, to only one.

Every emotion feeling him to want, receive, and ask for _more. _More of that dance inside their mouths. His partner – wanting as he, taken, calmed and tamed, until their pace could be met and some form of self control reigned. 

The other, too, tried. Offered and led, touching, tasting, building something inside his emotions and overly radiant feelings, filling the busy lips with the most vile and wet of sensations. From the deepest corners of his mouth, subjectively giving his up his dominance in the act, allowing the foreign visitor permit wherever he choose fit, and managing to trail back inside its own domain in return, yearning for that forbidden area he found himself wanting more and more of.

One way or the other, it all hit an end too soon, the young guard far too awestruck by the action to properly face his towering partner.

It took a moment for brown eyes notice the lack of contact at their lips, and a very unhappy emotion shouting insults at the canceled contact radiating through his body and brain alike. Instead, resulting to fix the said issue, the tip of his hungering tongue still waiting for the return of that wonderous taste acted on its own, diving back on the man in question and trailing its sloppy wetness over the bits of the exposed neck. 

A clear part spoke the limits crossed, but the greed of the heat induced moment was stronger, and for those itching seconds before it all faded as a dream had Jaden clung onto the remains, leading his hands further down, around the king’s waist and muscled back for a more comfortable hold upon the continuation.

"--!"

The king still recovering his composure and breath in the moment when he was assaulted with more gripping fingers and a wet guess that this time, instead of finding its way to his mouth, trailed down his neck, leaving behind shivers and a small, almost inaudible gasp that could be considered a moan. 

His body felt on_ fire,_ alive, moving by its own accord and seeking the warmth that was this _guard _in that moment. One who shielded him from the cold and any curious eyes which might be lurking around.

Not that one had much mind pay attention to such details, golden eyes shining when sensuality stirred in his interior, making even the light clothing feel uncomfortable his need for something bigger grow. It all led to another; - his body _ached _to be touched. He _wanted _that sinful mouth to keep going. 

With every grope, every assault, the Supreme King too felt a particular place in himself respond, and when Jaden purposely brushed against it, it caused a reflexive jolt of pleasure coarse through his system. 

That’s when the man broke all touch and onslaught, facing the other with what could be his usual expression if not by the redness and low exhales.

"Don't. Not yet."

The cool tone aimed to be commanding, sound at its usual, but he was in no state of sounding like anything royal and it undeniably showed. Slowly, the royal male began the process of recovering himself, trying to sit up and forgetting all possibilities of this continuing trailing his thoughts.

Before mind could define all the happenings at once, and calm the emotions swirling up a storm inside both of them, the two noticed how it all ended. His young knight only noticing when spoken to, acknowledging reality of his hands and the situation. 

Flushing away at the thought of how close that one little contact could’ve become something bigger, noting the closeness of bodies and heat coursing through not only him, but the latter as well, and the hushed gasps regaining their normal pace. Even as the other shifted, he said nothing, simply staring at the figure in question drift further and further away; out of his embrace’s reach until the intimacy was nothing more than an echo covering the concealed yearning the disappointment lingered on. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Jaden muttered out a quick apology to his superior once time began ticking again. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Despite the shadows of the night, Haou’s redness of the cape swaying away was visibly seen at the corners of the brown eyes, hearing the footsteps leave him to his own thoughts.

Left with solitude, the wind’s breeze played around with his bangs, stars reminding him the fantasy of his wishes coming truer as time went. He asked and received, no matter how far stretched it went; last one most unbelievable of all. To be asked love from the king, everyone else would laugh at the impossible want, yet he had got more and destroyed everyone’s, his own included, expectations. After everything the brunette went through, he was being treated as a fellow _equal _right now. 

A low exhale escaped his lips, thoughts clustered for the question pondered, and a serious expression loose in the darkness. 

Was he worth it? Or was he simply wasting the Supreme King’s time? 

“...” 

Allowing the wind settle in his nightly relaxation, brown eyes finally closed, and Jaden let the silence of the dark take over him, falling into slumber on the grassy terrain with many things wandering through his dreams and fantasies alike.

* * *

As the youngling was left behind to his own thoughts, Haou felt the need to stay alone and by himself. Far away from all life in a quiet place. Feet crossing the camping site in steady steps until he proved far enough for just that, deciding best stay nearby his stallions, where the beast’s presence gave one a sense of ease. 

What just happened, the feelings that had surfaced, even within _him. _Everything was too old and too new at the same time; the old male troubled by his own lacking experience on the forgotten topic. His mind and heart; all unused to not being in control of the leftover emotions. Now that this new, sudden one arose, they failed to react accordingly, and thus left one a chaotic whirlpool inside.

Giving another, - Jaden - a “chance” seemed to come without any consequences. Forever and ever, the king was _certain _he wouldn’t be affected in any ways. Wouldn’t _feel. _None broke down his hatred, and this teenager wouldn’t be the first. Yet, just a few moments ago, his resolve was crumbling down. So easily, so carelessly. He saw and he felt and he _knew _the boy didn’t even _try._

Jaden Yuki breathed in his general direction and already mellowed down every intent of treating him as he did the rest. Coldly and uncaring. In fact, was it anyone else, Haou knew for a fact heads would roll by his own hands. 

A voice mocked;

_How the mighty have fallen. _

So truly, was that really the best decision? To _give into _the intruding emotions building inside of him and _weaken? _

At the same time, quitting would be equally or even more humiliating. 

After a few more moments of hearing the soft sounds all the awake animals did, the tense mind felt at peace enough to march back in the crib. Not resisting his curiosity any further and throwing a glance at where his lookalike supposedly slept; - on the grass apparently, but without delaying too much, he also sought rest. 

* * *

Whatever force of nature succeeded in waking the soundly snoring male did its job well, the youthful man coming face to face with a new day, sun, and some more undefinable things. A blink, two, or five, and sight adjusted enough to stretch the sore body from the loose armor that the brunette found himself regretting not taking off previously.

Sitting up with a lazy yawn, brown eyes looked around, noticing new companionship that had seemingly decided to spend the night alongside him; a small frog and a few critters scattered around, being alerted of the sudden movement and quickly high-tailing out and away.

The sight was interesting at best, but failed to keep any more attention than necessary for him get up and head towards the many noises in the background, who would likely leave without him given the chance.

Sun in the sky and some of the soldiers already on their daily routine, the royalty too, woke up. Washing his face, the men’s usual check up around the camp began, fulfilling the necessities of everything in place and making sure his knights were up and ready. Each and every man and he came face to face with the inevitable; - Jaden; who very much looked like he had just gotten up if the messy hair, grass, and dirt were anything to go by.

Without a word, simply staring at the teen with a judging upon himself, moments of memories from yesterday flew by, and the armored glove reached for the messy brown hair;

“A leaf,” Both ultimately failing to notice how some of the shocked soldiers gazed at the completely uncharacteristic act.

Trying, but miserably failing to hide the fact that the early routine of knights was simply something he could not fit in the usually lazy morning schedule, Jaden failed to notice many things – including the very commander of them all eyeing his poor state, until a brush was felt followed by that voice he may or may not have dreamed of.

Immediately, those tiny bits of warmth felt for the king returned, and the morning set off for the better with a greeting smile. Now putting some effort in composing himself and welcoming the positive feelings, his own hand reached for the latter, gently and lovingly brushing over the cheek, only enough for a short phrase play out in the act.

“A good morning,"

His own reply came as a follow up, just as quickly withdrawing the contact for not too many questions be asked. Instead, bypassing the other man, the brunette left for morning routines of a guard’s job, until he would be forced to sit out the few hours of a next pause. 

Having his gesture returned with such tenderness left the king speechless. _Again. _Shattered in the moment, without any audible sound nor expression. _He was crumbling down. _A few seconds after Jaden's departure were necessary before composure was regained and the royalty could continue his routine.

Every shroud of loneliness, solitude, frustration. He knew he didn't want to be affected by any of this. Wanted all of it to just, -_ stop. _

_Maybe _not go away. No. Just, not exist in the first place, rather. As it seemed not even eons of cold barriers built around his heart were enough to keep that specific guard away. 

If in order to distract himself with, the entourage was now fully prepared to keep going forward, and it was just a few more days until they could reach the forest heart, where the sacred place could be found. Hidden away from the masses, protected by an enchantment and housing what could save the old being from his curse, as well as any of the infected parts around the kingdom. 

For that though, more hours should be spent inside the chariot facing Jaden, the very source of his hope, and discomfort, and anger, and… 

"Have you spent the night well?"

The king asked for the first time with intent of breaking the silence after noticing he was being watched by his companion; _as always. _Awkward situations weren't his forte, and for the first time, the Supreme King fell victim to the queer air in a social situation.

What _did _one do after being intimate with someone else? Clear as day, he certainly lacked an answer for _that _question. Past experiences were… _much _different than this one. In almost every aspect he could remember. The small questions in the air were becoming common, being the only caring ones any had asked the young brunette with _actual _intent to listen brought a small bit of happiness.

Many times his replies were left unanswered, but the knowledge that the figure who asked them did it for the purpose of knowing – and listening, meant something. So he replied, as he always did, keeping the blunt gaze locked to the majesty the entire time, cherishing the previous memories and secretly being able to relive them in those golden eyes.

“Pretty good. Though gotta say, I definitely prefer that sofa back in your room.” He casually admitted, knowing full well the off-passage area that he one way or the other entered, and got kicked out each time. But the reminder of the soft, rich and _very _comfortable mattresses the most royal of chambers held couldn’t be forgotten so easily. “What about you? Caught a good night’s rest?”

While the question hung in the air, the reality of how tired he still was sunk back in, leftover statement practically being a lie, and placing his hand on the window for the chin to rest, the youth fought off the yearning closure of his eyes as sounds began merging with one another. 

The horses, the silence, the birds, and even the darkness of the closed off ride were all against him.

With that sign alone, Haou concluded the truth of watching the tired face and seeing the war going on against tiredness; his guard most certainly did _not _have a _pretty good night. _Turning his attention over the outside, noting the occasional animal pass by, he found a comfortable position himself.

“Keep resting. We still have a way.”

The plain statement spoken left the guard his own slumber, feeling like the situation could also lull his somewhat exhausted mind towards sleep as well. Aiming to fight it, the emperor fetched back his book, paying attention to the story, at least, as long as he could. Now noticeable snoring was distracting, but after a few annoyed glances at the other’s direction, the feeling melted away, leaving the golden only observe. 

Jaden was practically his opposite in every aspect. How someone like _him _had wormed his way so deeply in his life was beyond comprehension, and truly, he didn’t want to delve on such things either. 

Didn’t want to lose even more control over himself. 

With a low exhale, focus shifted back to the book, or at least, he tried leading it in that direction. Most of the attention being investing energy on ignoring the noisy brunette during the long trip across the forest. But even with all powers led by a calm and patient attitude, it became impossible. For now, the sounds weren't obnoxious snores anymore, but pained grunts that made golden eyes turn to their direction.

Was his knight in pain? Was he trapped inside his own nightmarish world, believing that everything was real? 

That was something he knew by heart. Suffering that hit him almost daily. While he _wanted _himself not care, even a hidden, sadistic part usually letting others fall victim to it, his feelings and thoughts betrayed him again; forever and always, whenever _Jaden _was in question. 

Body moved practically on its own accord, and the emperor came hovering over the sleeping face, touching the pained face gently, whispering his name in an attempt of saving him back to reality. 

"Jaden."

* * *

Horrible. All of them. Unmerciful in their shouts, claims, _lies _– every bit of hatred from the past haunting him back in this very moment, real as it could get, even the physical wounds hurt as much as the spiteful words. They all yelled the same, faces merging with one another; black, hellish, worse than the monsters of the forest and demons of the deep.

Humans were the worst scum, and every second spent in the fantasy of his own mind, forged by the restless slumber, reminded him of it. How they treated him, how worthless he was; weak, pathetic, surrendering to the demise of the blackened ruler when even he had pitied his state. The villagers didn’t care, his matron rid him to fend for himself, and even the guards plagued and cursed his existence, wishing ill for every smile he showed, every bit of happiness he found in the cruel world.

They were all the same, none like him, all ghosts and shells doomed to be born, and their hatred was placed on top of any spark of joy seen in the miserable lifetime. Voices followed him no matter how far he ran. He cried and choked his being away while they shouted undefinable declarations. 

_‘You were better off dead!’ _

He was. And he tried. _Tried_ to die. 

_‘Nobody wants you here!’ _

Could he name one person that did? Yes? _No?... _

_‘You don’t deserve happiness!’_

...He really doesn’t. 

_“Jaden.” _

Sanity of the mind gave up, and brown eyes shot open out of sheer reflex, dream streamed far too real for the brain to act normally. 

For a few moments, while time was taken to recollect himself and enter the world of realism; sounds, scenery, and wash off the image out of his mind, coming to terms with a racing heartbeat and everything else, the young guard felt a gentle trail on his face. He knew what it was. Memories were harsh, and the influence held consequences, where his body in the real world struggled to separate the two. 

And now, reliving the worst moments of his life in one go, the usually cheerful, wide expression mellowed to a soft one, head hung low and the few droplets of tears nearing their end without a sound. All the words audible even now – he fought to not believe the lies, despite their strong impact, had nothing to sternly reassure himself with. 

Maybe _he _didn’t. But, there was one person who was honest, would spare him no lies, and who had genuinely cared. One person he felt sitting next to him, and who pulled him out of the nightmare. 

Eager, doubtful, with a shaking hand, Jaden took the other’s palm to his own, grasping it with everything he believed to be true, seeking reassurance in who he was, and if the echoes of the past were true all along. Without even realizing, the sheer fact of the brunette facing reality made a stone fall off of both of their hearts. The king let out a sigh, unknowing to even himself, saying nothing; - for there was nothing be said. 

Nightmares are made up by memories and fears, things none could fight against nor influence. And the fact that he was pretty acquainted with terrible dreams made it possible to understand what his lookalike felt.

Despite remaining unused to the ever-surprising touches, the movement of fingers holding his own wasn’t repelled. In normal circumstances there would be immediate debate if staying in such position was even welcome, but for now, because of how understanding the topic at hand was, and how a part of him even _cared_, he allowed himself a moment of intimacy and comfort. 

The one moment that only extended. 

Jaden's warmth and smell were making themselves noticeable, all of which triggered an assault of previous memories. Whether he wanted to or not, royal thoughts trailed to forbidden and locked up territory;

Kisses. The source of comfort, that much was known on the topic. Kisses, something the other brunette seemed to desire even, if his previous enthusiasm was anything to judge from.

Kisses.

The cursed source of intimacy even worse than his own doomed existence. 

Thinking like this, his own mind was hinting him at something. _Something _the Supreme King wished it didn’t. But here it was, telling him to comfort, protect, and help the only person he cared for in a long time. That the small act could turn things to a better outcome. 

The situation would be under his control, as it always was. Nothing more and nothing less.

Thus with that mindset, Haou slowly closed the distance between their faces, making his intent clear and giving time to his guard in case he, by some miracle, was crossing limits. But rejection didn't come expectedly, and with the green light granted now, the king took to effort of repeating the same action of a few hours ago, brushing the soft skin to their lips once again. A gentle caress, with such tenderness his own form forgot the cruel male held, reaching for the young knight in hopes of calming the tears down.

As a reply, unknown to him, all the negativity in the young brunette’s mind was overshadowed by that single act once he felt the touch, ask, for his face be lifted and the careful contact be made. 

It was unexpected and unforeseen, and tears still slowly fell, but the one holding him in place didn’t mind. For those few seconds, the surprising gesture cut out any brain activity of response, as the affectionate care Jaden thought wouldn’t happen again – happened. While they experimented the unknown, as the king repeating the kiss, it all soon deepened as gentleness was allowed overtake their minds and rid the memories of voices, all focus on the frail movement between the lips. 

How the skin touched one another, how vulnerable the youth felt in the moment, and how willingly he gave himself be worked by the other, any way the latter choose fit. The only one he trusted, who saw him for a person and not a nobody. The care offered made his grasp on the hands only tighten, brown eyes closing in the moment and Jaden could feel a sense of calm sink back in.

Just as so it ended. Not an option of advancing nor prolonging, too soon and uncomfortable for such things happen. Golden only then taking a moment to watch the other’s face, confirming his statement that the intention was correct and a part of the pain and discomfort vanished. Yet, the brunette still remained far away from his usual self, assumed to be still shaken up by the ever-recent nightmare. 

The intimate caress worked and while one such as prideful and royal would never admit loudly, both his body and mind spoke it felt good; - it felt _right _to do such a thing, even when his primary intention wasn’t to enjoy such a thing. Aiming for the guard’s comfort and more of that, _niceness, _he let the brunette do as pleased, holding his hand and offering an opening to let him find a pleasant position, which turned out to be a very close one. 

Still unused. And it would probably remain such for centuries more; the warmth, intimacy, his body shuddering on instinct at being so oversensitive; first reflex being to take up a battle position at an assault, the man forced his body down without anything sudden and stupid, all the while a certain hair tickled away at his face. 

Feeling another twitch and breath against himself was so new, so bizarre. It sparked lost memories of contact from his previous lover; - the one who was his very life and joy, that same experience of safety and closeness repeating itself. 

And now, Haou didn’t know what to think about it. 

Did he want it returning? All of those nice feelings his partner gave; everything and anything offered to him. This, too, was unfamiliar. Comforting actions were long forgotten, and all knowledge came from past; abandoned memories and fantasy stories, but despite everything, all the confusion, one thing his mind established;

This boy, his guard. The only remaining person to wield the last remnant of humanity’s arcane magic. _Jaden._ Maybe everyone else deserved to rot away and suffer for his hunger, but _he _didn’t. 

At least, not by anything other than his hands. 

It was enough. The teen had his reassurance granted with that, and a way of comfort currently used as headrest soothed away majority of the previous pressure, only remnants lingering in his mind that only time and distraction could cure. 

Leaning on the shoulder made both of them relax, if slightly. Forgetting about the bad things if only for a precious moment. With a low sigh and lost gaze did the young brunette realize how much his body actually yearned for that relaxation. For a sense of not worrying, privacy with the king who had granted him the feeling of safety, and for his body to untense of the hard ground and dreaded armor he keenly wished off. 

“Can we stop somewhere for a bit?”

His voice whispered into the air, low enough only for the two bodies pressed together hear. Every bit of him was tired, in more ways than one, and the exhaustion demanded a little more than sleep to be shrugged off. Right now, resting his head on that shoulder was the best option, but expanding that feeling a little more would serve even better. As much as he wanted, he couldn’t – not in the small seat and barely private vehicle. Instead, he did the small, questioning act his brain told him to, and pulled the held hand to his lips, licking a trail of saliva at the back of the palm with a seemingly unphased expression. 

On instinct, not given a chance react, Haou felt a wave of shock and pleasure spark travel throughout his body in all of its entirety. The warm tongue so bluntly, _normally, _lapping itself over his hand without a second thought given; it jolted up far more reaction than the royalty knew he held inside of him. With a harsh intake of breath, he grounded himself in place, and to cut out the shock of the moment, ringed the little bell at his disposal to warn for a deemed wish. 

The vehicle shifted, and a guard promptly walked over to listen to the request, which soon turned to be plans to stop at the nearest best location. As if a convenient way for relaxation, it happened to be a hot spring. It was the bland atmosphere combined with the dull tone of reality that lulled the youth out of his trance, at least until the sound of a bell his form failed to notice even existing startled him back. One could argue he had enough to move out of the comfortable position, but he found himself not wanting to. Unwilling to break that fiery source of warmth and affection for as long as he was offered it, and right now, he needed it the most.

"Is this good enough for you?"

The king voiced out a question at some point, unable to face the lying brunette directly, for his head was nestled against his shoulder. When one of the many fellow man walked in, one the chocolate-eyed teen knew at that, his head mildly shifted in the light’s direction to peak over and face whoever was going to ask him about the little unfitting pose he was in later.

Again, a voice in his head mocked. Yelled and _laughed _at such a _grand figure_ for bearing such an intimate position not a royal soul should ever wield; with a servant at that. And while he wanted to slaughter and massacre the said mockery thrown by his own brain, some reason soon spoke he shouldn’t care. Which he _tried. _

With what little time allowed for prolonged contact stay, the chariot stopped at a point to signal every soldier and knight could enjoy and relax in the warm waters surrounded by rocks and trees. 

"We’ve arrived. I assume you’re well enough to walk?"

Hearing the conversation and question arise, Jaden simply nodded at the thoughtful act upon his request be made. The latter had no reason accept, or even listen to his plea, but the king had delayed their trip nonetheless and solely for him. For a moment, he felt honored and his heartbeat skipped at the thought.

The only conversation to be muttered as their ride had stopped, and once the vehicle ceased movement, Jaden noted it was time to break the position which his neck complained about becoming stiff.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Getting up and leaving the royalty behind, the teen stepped outside guided solely by his curiosity; the beautiful sight be taken, enveloped by many trees and greenery. Brown eyes gazed at the view, Ignoring the many men occupying most of the area as the image showed nature’s beauty unlike all others, and struck with awe changed his expression for the better as enthusiasm of sprinting towards the closed-off waters was barely kept contained.

“Oh man, this is super sweet!”

Unfortunately, the excitement won him over and the clank of the armor headed for the waters – only to be stopped by the few of the soldiers looking at him as if the stupidity of it all was what the brunette fueled himself off of.

“Where do you think you’re going? Make way for the king first, you nitwit. Go stay put in the corner until someone decides to put you out of your misery.”

Harsh words were pinpointed cruelly at him. Many laughed, but the boy only frowned the rudeness away, being far too used to such treatment.

“Don’t gotta be an ass about it,” Slowly moving away, his mind pondered what to do in the meantime, as the fellow knights appeared more unwelcoming to him than usual.

“Leave him.” The commanding and cold voice cut through the guards laughing, Haou not paying too much attention to their reactions as all the men opened a path to him, also following the latter and leaving his lookalike alone. 

The sole reason of that stop was the other brunette, not anyone else’s fun or relaxation, which already made the order left of any disobedience. All the remaining knights were told off for peace and privacy, as Jaden was previously seen in need of. And before any ideas could even come dwelling on what to do, the magical path between the guards was opened with one commanding shout; now watching the source of it all proceed forward, the youth found his green light to freely trail behind, making a sly and smug remark on the two men that had mocked him only seconds ago.

Amidst the process of undressing himself, golden glanced over by the warm water, having a general idea of where the other brunette was and a possibility of what the energetic male had in mind.

“You may bathe, but not for long. We still have a long path to cross.”

While he stood, watching the sparkly and steamy water, the king thought too it wouldn’t be a waste if he himself engaged in the activity. The scenery in itself appeared beyond imagination; as if nature along with human’s touch had created something beyond anyone’s expectations. The melodic sounds of the background animals living their own life, perfect warm breeze blowing and the crystal-clear water that reflected the beaming gaze back at its owner.

It had been a while since a last proper shower and the kingdom’s own offers be shown to his eyes. The feeling of being clear on its own was certainly pretty alluring. Mind made up, Haou walked to the opposite direction of the teen, in a secluded place undressing from the remains of his attire and not taking more than a few moments of being enveloped by the hot water doing wonders at his beaten muscles. 

Unknowingly, the young male lost sight of his lead into the spring palace and only when footsteps were heard coming back did the intended use of the waters resurface back to his mind.

“Hey, you can’t go in without me--!” 

Clearly, hot springs meant for all participants be fully undressed, but seeing as the king was royal and very much had another in it, some wish to preserve modesty proved evident. Thus, a cloth around a waist sufficed.

“Do not try anything. I will warn you right now, it won’t work and you will be escorted out of the bath.”

The other cautioned, fully anticipating _something _to happen and making clear of his intention about kicking the brunette out should he be given reason to.

Wasting no time to follow the act of undressing, Jaden was in and out of the small inn, preparing to do the one thing every young child would; jump in and full force into the waters – that was, until the voice spoke and immediately killed all action of wanting to do it. 

Resulting in casually walking over with a pouting face, the brunette voiced his complaint.

“Man, you’re no fun.” 

Taking a moment to fully enter the fresh and unused waters, brown eyes noticed the cloth placed around the waist of the other, even in the water, and felt a sense of pride course through as he had done the right thing of respect for the king and wore one as well. 

However, that didn’t come without a bit of teasing on the matter as the young guard occupied himself by swimming in the warm water, not too much to startle the waves but enough to relax and amuse himself. 

“Don’t gotta stand there, the thing won’t fall off so easy,” Voice spoke nonchalantly in the movement of the waters. “Plus, we’re both guys. What’s the big deal?” This time, stopping, the male fully turned to face the other for an answer, gaze showing genuine curiosity.

"I’ve no need of showing myself." Came the simple explanation, Haou not paying too much attention to the teen nor his meddling. Hearing the bland answer enter his ears, Jaden made a face as the reply was far duller than he expected. 

Thinking all conversation died down and wanting to use the opportunity to actually relax, the Supreme King closed his eyes and let his form loose in the water, soaking the brown hair that plastered on his shoulders before finding a comfortable spot against some rocks, where his form partially lied itself down; the hot water washing away his barriers. The man, learned by now his companion, was of no threat, and when he wasn’t a making lot of noises, welcome too. One of those moments being _now_ as the king’s mind drifted away from his presence, taking the granted time to focus on himself and what solitude could be found. 

In the meantime, chocolate eyes just watched. The said reasoning he was given wasn’t of debate to win his stubbornness over, and with a mind made up seeing how the latter appeared to have shut down and away of his presence, sunk himself in the water; but unlike the other, the teen didn’t resurface back up. 

Instead, his form stayed underwater with open eyes and a set task in mind; quietly swimming over beneath the surface to where he saw the other rest, and with an impish grin one could muster, subtly snatched the cloth away held around the king’s waist. 

Not wasting time for the other’s reaction, just as quickly did he swam further away and out of reach before whatever horrific, reflexive reaction could strike him. Out of safe reach, his form resurfaced back with a gasp for air, looking at his lookalike from a far, a smiling face that was obviously enjoying his success and a hand held up, waving the cloth around in victory. 

“Afraid you’re left outta choice now bro!”

Ready for war and any possible ambush, yet the male still failed to anticipate _that _action. When golden eyes opened to realize, Jaden held his clothing as a flag, waving it around proudly as if he had just conquered some land. 

An insult. A _mockery _over a loss at war. 

Something few _dared _before their heads flew off for the offense. 

The feeling that broke inside the king was immediate hatred unable for comparison to other, previous ones. This, this _peon _treated _him _like a _fool._ The little thread that pathetic life hung onto around his finger, and he dare make him fall for such a stupid prank. The man forced his eyes shut; feeling the fists clench around on their own, all the pride, ego, highness of who he was destroyed and in the moment’s loss, hands began to call upon that ancient and cursed power flowing through his blood. The one that ended so many lives, caused so much misery. 

All of its existence within him, causing his eternal struggle, but also manipulated to his benefit. 

Just another head of many, a voice spoke. _A simple villager_, the temptation offered. 

Golden eyes reopened, inspected, watching his guard's partially shocked face, struck with _fear _over himself. 

Reason returned.

_This one was unlike the others. _

He needed this one as a vessel. For the cure. For everything and anything that chained him to live. As much as he wielded _this _one’s life in his hands, so did the other his own. There would be time and opportunities for the usage which kept his fame as a ruthless conqueror. But right now, he still needed the other. 

Admittedly, the said other was a living suicide bomb; jumping on every opportunity to simply _baffle _him and guide him to a world that not a single soul living here was used to. In fact, the king of the land himself would call it witchcraft or simply, from a coexisting reality very much not in this timeline. Everything he saw the boy do, act. Every time he casually did something that others were executed upon…

This was simply put, another of _those things. _Though that arising frustration of it spoke sternly that Jaden would indeed, need to learn his place. 

Taking a deep breath, Haou let it go, feeling some of the tension leave his muscles, although the anger lingered. Deep down he knew that it wasn't justified, and the latter was simply acting like a happy child, to which he decided somehow tame his annoyance and face the other with a calm and mature attitude. The culprit approached, cloth in hand, head hung, and an apology leaving his mouth at the wronged act. Guilt traced and lingered, not even the clearly concealed anger being able to hide away that the other man was unhappy with the small prank. 

His king said nothing, only gazing at the other with a judging, and using the moment to hold the other brunette against the rocks in order for their gazes lock and his towering form pass the intention clear. Surely enough an apology was accepted and the matter would be overlooked soon enough, but the negative emotions wouldn’t fade just as so.

"Do not repeat this."

This was still a king to respect and not his buddy to mess with, and the teen often lost sight of that. 

Once the words hung heavily in the air, and his knight nodded a confirmation, Haou felt his tension leaving and relaxation settling in, somewhat finding comfort in the pose. Having so many feelings course through him at once, his copy lost sense of reality as well. First the happiness, then the laughter, then the confusion and lastly a spark of fear once realization dawned on his innocent mistake. 

With the moment seemingly slowed down, and the other staying unmoving… Thoughts came back to an offer. One, that could perhaps soothe the heaviness and erase hints of such a small thing with something more… impactful. 

“I can make it up to you...”

Uncertain words offered, leaving the whisper empty with words but a hand reaching to brush over the cheek; inviting, giving a hesitant opportunity on what might change the course of two lost souls for one another. A specific face found itself on Jaden’s expression as brown met its match in an awaiting of the answer. Intentions were subtle and quiet, but the bashful look gave half of those away simply by being lost in the trance of the question. 

“Is that so,” 

Haou trailed his own words off, feeling the contact so softly hint at his own cheek, not taking a second to understand what the teen meant to initiate. 

“...If you let me.” 

His guard muttered back, allowing himself continue the act and lean closer, let the gentle hush of his breath rest ever so close to the king’s lips. As no reply came and the royalty only stood, watching, the youth trailed his arms around him, palms gently exploring the firm back and soothing away the tense muscles with a gentle rub. That soft action proved to be correct, and for a quick moment, golden eyes lowered with a quiet noise of relaxation setting in place as his chin lightly leaned on the shoulder.

It was a nudge, and the Supreme King shifted back, gazing into that deep chocolate one last time to confirm all the voices questioning, judging, whispering sweet laughter into his ear at how absurd it was;

Falling for the one thing that cursed his form. Refreshing the regret. Repeating the cycle of falling in love, and who was he to stop it?

_Just_ a king. His word was law, and _none _had a say against.

So he let himself. Let himself lean towards the brunette and give Jaden what their hearts told them be right. 

And then, it happened. The very sensations which made his heart flutter. In the scolding of his prank, they had begun another course, and all so smoothly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awks cliffhanger, I know. but trust me when I say it was for the best. you get your detailed sex one click away


	7. Chapter 7

Lips touched for that quick moment, and that was enough for those savored breaths reconnect and taste one another once again. In that sacred contact did their heartbeats arose, and the king felt his chest heave at the sprout of feelings making themselves known. All so intensely, so _heavily. _That foreign, warm breath sinking deeper inside his lungs to make itself known - to light his dead body _on fire. _

Hands found themselves exploring, from the gentle touch of the guard’s chin, to the more yearning ones trailing far back, forth, grasping the hair and lower again. The royalty fully submitted to his needs, letting himself be carried by the good sensations. Feeling the fingers on his back become eager and pull him further in, the way Jaden presented his mouth open for him, the way he, too, dared step a line and suck on his tongue to earn a shudder from the prideful figure. 

Hips began lowering, his greedy body acting on its own accord, their kiss forging a new path of intimacy until the king felt himself in touch with his lookalike; the forgotten sensation of such lust sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. Mind devoid of lewdness, forgetting the overwhelmness behind it. 

At the sudden contact unfelt for eons, feelings absorbing his own form, the elder male canceled the sloppy kiss, simply taking a moment to find breath as every sensation at his groin stimulated together.

Golden dared glance down, confirming the obvious of what his mind imagined and body reflected; the vulgar image of himself and his knight, so obviously, _crudely, _wanting and willing. And looking back up to meet that mellowed out chocolate that melted in his gaze, with an exhale passed between them, he nudged his body accommodate between the younger brunette's legs. 

That flushed and panting face, shiny brown eyes that reflected desire and the sinful mouth agape; so open, so… _giving. _It invited, _craved, _for the royalty’s fingers thrust inside. To command and rule over; to ravage and make it _his. _

"Is this your desire?" Before his mind lost its last shroud of sanity, the cold, but low, voice asked. 

The youth didn’t stop, didn’t hear nor listen; didn’t bother do anything but make more and more of the moment he could; licking, touching, grasping, and groping until his own body began enjoying itself and feeding off of the other. Whatever his king did, he welcomed with open arms, and sought more and more of until the whispered voice asked the question he felt at his legs.

“Yeah,” Voice steadier than his form, there was no debate on the answer. In the moment, all thoughts came back to the other, and had one thing in mind; to be taken by the one and only, Supreme King.

The one who clawed his fingers and nails over his skin, eager to _devour _him as the monster of the woods everyone warned. Fierce golden staring at his expression ever so closely, its animalistic sadism taking pleasure from seeing the mixed signs of pleasure, pain and wonder on that familiar face. 

There was something hushed, a quiet mumble of a warning that bypassed at his ears, but Jaden failed to hear and focus on anything as soon as his form was manhandled. His abdomen reached, the youth only obliged for the pose his king sought; one hand proceeding to hold his leg up and the other traveling lower, _further. _

He knew where.

An intimate place that stayed out of anyone’s reach for some months; struggle for life stronger than a need for sexual intercourse. Now, in the hot springs, the brunette didn’t waste a second’s moment of having felt a sensation inside. Delicately, guided by the touching waters, a finger entered him. Immediately did the brunette make a face; his renewed acts shedding light to the long-missed fulfillment of _something._

“...Ah…” 

The warmth and feeling of how _sensitive _the boy was and his internal walls squeezing the new digit; welcoming it, trying to expel it, sucking it in so vigorously. The royal figure couldn’t help himself but watch his soldier squirm around, a few deep gasps and small sounds escaping those open lips as he experimented the intercourse slowly; unable to hide the deep yearning and hunger of speeding it up to _entirely _lose himself.

Hanging on the tread of rationality and will to _care _for this man and not use him as others, the king carefully, _hastily_, furthered his movement of a second finger. Holding the lifted leg in place; eagerness forcing his own digits inside reach the full end of Jaden’s insides. Aiming to expand the warmth hungering for him and prep the area in its entirety. Shoved deep as they could go, Haou let himself work the youth; - moving his hand in and out, using the moans as a means of guide and lapping his tongue around the other, fueled by nothing more than buried lust reaching light. 

The youth felt his leg stretched around; so casually, without even so as a thought for comfort, all just so his own body could be used. But upon _seeing _it, _himself, _it flushed embarrassment through his cheeks. 

About to be pounded like a toy. By the _king. _

Not even that thought could match up to the entering of unknown sensations in the deepest of his insides, the most intimate parts of a human being, the ones having permission to operate be called special. And the man who was all of that knew exactly what he was doing as well. Not one unpleasant movement, not a single hint of regret throughout it all; rather, instead of any inexperience any villager had, the royal and elegant majesty only did wonders. 

After a few of the first thrusts, Jaden relaxed into the movements, body beginning to move on its own accord along with the vile finger movements, his own voice betraying him with soft gasps. Seeking some safe and steady way of helping him dig that sensation deeper within, hands found their way on the one offering him haven in the moment; and with a pleading expression, brown looked at their mirror, locking the gazes as he attempted a further, _rougher _pace of the finger fuck that the waters did little to help. He yearned and body complied, forcing the deepened sensations pierce his insides each time they returned from that dreadful pull out. Then came another, and _another _that won the youth over and his lust filled desire could barely control the excitement of needing it repeated, pounded, _fucked out of his senses._

No words were needed to make his partner understand. The hand working his insides quickening its pace, seeking, searching, and _tearing away _the delight at the sensitive spots inside the brunette; absorbing every hungering hint of satisfaction upon seeing Jaden_ breaking apart _for him - melting from his touch. 

A feeling so strong, so overly dominant, such a powerful emotion building itself only ever present upon conquering a war. Absolutely non-existent outside of battle.

_Until now. _

“-Haah-!”

Madness filled the air with choked out sounds as the young male struggled to form into words. And for as long as he could feel his dick enjoying it, it was heaven on earth. 

To his leader, it was like war melodies. Like winning, killing a formidable enemy, or even triumphing over a piece of land. It was _intoxicating _and the brunette wanted to see the other squirm; _beg _more. Two, three, four, fingers weren’t enough for his greed, and seeing his guard already submitting to the touches with pre-cum, it was enough force to spark some sense - driven purely by his own longing_, _the king moved his hand away, leaving his soldier empty and taking a short moment to seize desperation built in not only his interior, but the other’s, too. 

And then it dreadfully stopped; lost in the maze, half-lidded brown eyes reopened, unnoticing they had even shut, and with sounding breaths stabilizing to a norm, Jaden _pleaded._

“Don’t stop… Please-- you can’t,” 

Even if the Supreme King obviously had, in the worst of the moments as well. A part hoped there would be no deeming requirement for what was needed, and another feared of the special treatment of someone royal there would be. But he was far too lost in it to do anything other than comply and be allowed reach wonders.

Upon the words, a small smile curved the other’s lips, desire playing around his body as he watched the very one he pumped, submit; - _give in. _Going as far as begging for more. The sight on itself has been enough, and Haou finally gave in, reaching for himself and reminding his body of the sensations by rubbing the tip, having a shudder coarse down his spine. 

How it felt… How _long _since he even touched himself. 

A part of his mind immediately drifting towards the possibility of it feeling inside another; his _soldier. _Being pushed and squeezed by those tight, warm, moist walls. Time passed ever since sexual intercourse; such a long amount of time it felt practically _renewed. _Every overly sensitive touch made on him, on his shivering form and throbbing heartbeat; the royal male watched his own control slipping away into Jaden’s hands. 

He _wanted _to thrust and _ravage _and _lose himself even more. _

And while it was clear what was to come, it only lit up the further fire burning flames inside out from the positioned teen.

“Voice yourself should it hurt.”

The rigid voice murmured, guiding himself to the brunette’s entrance and initiating the process; a slow, somewhat uncomfortable start. A quiet groan escaping between his lips as time erased the familiar feeling and his flesh began accommodating the head. Brown met its match with one last look of understanding, eyes reflexively shutting the moment his insides were slowly stretched fit to welcome another after a missing sensation of time. 

It wasn’t as bad as some of the previous, and dare Jaden say _better _than rest, since the king took effort into making sure it went as smoothly as possible; but a furrow of eyebrows and a momentarily sour expression did follow as the brunette made effort into lowering himself into the other fully. With a help of his hand, he aided himself with grabbing the long-needed fulfillment and pressing it further up, making muffled noises in the process until the needed hit was reached and finally drowning himself in the overwhelmness, he could relax and focus up some breaths. 

Trained for many things, but such a _heavy _sensation wasn’t on that list. Golden eyes automatically closed and the king felt his toes curl when the pressing upon himself happened. Enveloping his sensitive flesh, causing strong waves of _satisfaction _that mixed with an overwhelming sensation of just being taken by something so hot. So _alive._

“Sorry, it’s been awhile…”

Face leaned closer, to touch and coat in each other, noses nuzzling before the young guard trailed his own lip over the other in a soft contact, taking in the shared, hot, gasps of heavy and quiet breathing, murmuring a silent form of affection. 

“_...Haou..._”

"--Ah-"

A choked gasp was whispered loudly when the teen so casually squirmed around on his dick, hips involuntarily moving, seeking more of it all. First of the motions happened which the youth initiated, lowering his own eyelids when it brought up exactly what he needed. The teen kept his voice silent, tame, up until now, but the sudden outburst of the uncharacteristic moan caused a jolt in his haze and the attention to lean towards the source. 

It stole his breath, it stole his thoughts. For a few moments, the king was no more, just a mass of limp limbs and parted lips. If for his soldier it had been a while, for him, it had been an _eternity._ The royalty only coming back to some of his senses when he felt the brush of their lips once again, the whispering of his name anchoring his mind to reality. Golden focused back on the brunette, wanting to say something, wanting to speak of all the emotions flowing through his system, but words failed come, only feelings poured through the reflection of sunlight eyes. 

The absolute _mess _of a face the king momentarily wore was one of a kind, and following the exhales that were practically clinging onto dear life, a spark of worry enveloped the other.

“...Hey, you good?”

Genuine honesty left his mouth as the reaction was a little… unexpected. 

Perhaps the almighty figure was inexperienced, or…? Being so overly sensitive had to wield a cause to it, and Jaden stopped any further hopping off of the other and simply waited for some signal the latter stabilized his breathing. Taking the momentary pause to use, hands searched for a fitting position to take a hold of upon the rocks instead of relying on the king, making sure their intimate parts were still out of the water. After all, it could prove much more difficult to move himself on the other if they remained in it.

But seeing how responsive the other male was… he had a feeling, their ruler preferred not have any nuisances slowing them down. 

After the given and necessary time for the emperor regain his senses, a part of his pride returned as his body grew accustomed to the practically renewed sensations, a deep exhale being the last thing made before overly bright, yellow eyes reopened. 

And when they did, they showed a passion as old as himself. 

Mindset long gone, the only leftover want being to feel more and _have _more. Memories slowly coming back, of the sweet bliss that such act provided. The repetition of what he’s done with his former lover, all of the passion and feeling poured into the intimacy of sex;

He yearned for that come again. And judging by Jaden's expression, it was mutual.

Hands grabbed the soldier's hips, holding the skin with enough strength to keep him in place and command movements.

“Yes, now move." The Supreme King stated with clear urgency, lifting the other and seeing his own flesh exposed for a few quick seconds before forgetting it just as so, only absorbing into the feeling of being shoved down onto again. 

A grunt left his throat the said moment, the slide leaving sparkles of a pleasure that couldn't be controlled. Drunken and lost by sheer feeling of desire, he didn't waste a single second to make Jaden move his hips again, and again, and _again, _until the rhythm of moans enveloped the air and the sloppy melody of naked flesh bouncing off of one another followed. 

His own body refused to do anything else but match the movements of the wet sound echoing through the spring. The lost golden in-between the haze _drank _from the image of his very own soldier riding on his dick, face flushed and lips parted, jumping and dancing on his lap without a single care in the world. 

For such a libido deprived body forced to live countless years, pressure didn’t take too long to settle in; every sensitivity and felt touch radiating from his lower region as in the heated session, it proved to be the only thing definable. Such heaviness, _burden; _it created a mix of wanting to stop it altogether and keep going with even more force and power the male doubted having. He wanted to _consume _his prey entirely and his own mortal body failed to come up with any thought but the use of the accursed powers. 

All just to _shatter _him to himself; to _claim _the last remaining arcane source and _feed _off of it _and curse him and— _

Forbidden thoughts the moment caused and Haou dared not voice.

Hands grasped for his knight with more strength, moving him around according to his needs in order to fit _more _of himself in the tight insides; mind devoid of gentleness and care, all focus and sanity merged into one goal; the bestial wrath held within unsheathed of its absolute _hunger. _

Every thrust that came, he clawed his fingers into the flesh at the waist, forcing each pound take him in fully; not a single hop on his dick sufficing for anything but deep, _deep _penetration, for as far as those insides could let him. 

Having such rough movements _manhandle one, _so carefree, to such _perfection _that the said act could lead anyone to orgasm within a few strikes at the prostate forced an exhilarating choke leave the boy’s agape lips. Far more violent than his own, the stern grip practically nailed his form back into it, pumping him with uncontrollable passion and forcing every thought out of him save for one; 

Which was; - that harsh, _savage, _grip, was _law. _

Not even the loud moans could be called a surprise as intoxication coarse within him in every second’s notice; and Jaden let all of it _show. _His swollen, wet, sweaty, and every mellow expression raging on his face was let be seen, and _savored _by the one that caused _all _of them. 

He _wanted _to let the king know just what exactly he caused inside of him. All the mess, the completely ruined face and the _wreckage_ he made out of him; _everything. _

Wanting or not, his body could only comply to do that; being shoved as far as he could go, having no choice but follow the echoing sloppy sounds of Haou’s control, as best he could, laying himself fully again and again. There was no sense buried in his mind; body instinctively only adapting to the position in the haze of images Jaden could see. From his predator to the rocks and back to the king and the brunette was _gone. _What his hands clutched, he knew no more; only grasping it for the hanging of the wild ride. 

Each shift and waters formed waves, waves gave out further echoes of pressing skin, and those… _Those _made the boy moan, choke, gasp and _sing._ All for none other than one. In shallow attempts, Jaden forced his voice ring quiet, and once the lost figure hit a sensitive spot he forgot the feeling of, even those efforts of silence were broken in an audible, sharp, inhale of breath.

“--Hnnh!” 

Whatever the intention of words it was swallowed back, and before the other struck again at what made the brunette mellow in front, the youth forced his position shift and loosen his leg fall in order to reach and pull his partner closer. Sinking his face in the naked shoulder and relaxing into it, allowing the quick pause to breathe.

“...You’re killing me...” 

That one comment, barely even said, only made the fire in the king's insides blaze with more force, golden shining in the maze of lust, and the slender, trained, body regaining energy to make thrusts echo once again. All of the nude flesh completing his partner's in a frantic rush that now was meant only to reach orgasm, the sweet bliss that became closer with each movement, each groan and squeeze of skin. It was all happening; the shoves, the touches, the kisses and nuzzles, and the dreaded prostate found that made his target see heaven and shout silent melodies. The young teen losing his last sense and vision of drive, only thing remaining being the grip that pierced stronger on the back every time the sensation returned. And at that, even he knew his end was very much near. 

Such a long time, and remnants of previous partners, none matched the phase that Haou wield. He didn’t know why nor how, no matter how good they touched or how well their strokes of tongue played on him, the simplicity of the present wasn’t what won him over. 

It was, that it was a partner. A true one. A person he liked and wanted to do this, not just be used by. The king of the land was this special someone. And the feelings that came with that knowledge only added up to their intimacy. From the movements to the sounds and merged with the feelings; mind brought some sense to lead his own hand downwards and reach peak perfection of delight. 

Vile music enveloped his ears, and that too, was sign enough. Brown eyes shut and Jaden buried his face on the other, weary expression struggling to contain choked breaths as the teen pumped himself to his release along the play.

One, two, _fuck; _

“Haou, ah--!” 

The warmth was absorbed in his insides, the sheer pleasure of its fluid movement inside triggered himself, dirtying the clear waters and them with it. 

The royalty too, lost all thought when his body hit its limit, sinking deep inside his partner, muscles trembling while hot liquid filled the other and a small thrust made before the sensations all calmed down enough to allow the golden eyes relax. Not soon after leaving his partner empty with an inaudible wet sound, unmoving from the intimacy of Jaden clinging onto his shoulder, arms circling his back while they recovered.

With an exhale and some composure returning, the king held no words at the tongue. Nothing to say nor do, just allow the exhausted limbs speak louder as memories of sex didn’t include it being such a tiresome activity. As the former relaxed, his knight climbed down the first steps down the stairway from the white above, unmoving, and simply staying leaned on the shoulder. Even when the plop made itself known in his ears and the sensation was felt leaving, not many things happened. Just a low moan and a sense of peace without either talking.

Haou leaned his head on the other’s shoulder as well, closing his eyes, just enjoying the intimacy, and it felt like they stayed like that for an eternity if he didn't know any better. Or perhaps, more realistically, only for a second.

Perhaps time had stopped around them, perhaps no matter how long they spend like this, it wouldn’t be enough. Tired mind began wondering, threatening to drift off, and that’s when the king decided it was enough. Slowly, gently, he began shifting; first he raised his head once again, then one hand lazily slid up the knight’s back, to his head, resting in the soft hair.

“...Jaden,”

Voice low, even, but the coldness was drained from it.

The tenderness in that gentle touch wasn’t one to be anticipated; as the boy was sure the latter would immediately up and leave. But alas, his theory was proven wrong just like that, and his own form relaxed into the mutual cuddling that stopped all too soon.

“Yeah, we gotta go, I know.” His soldier hummed away the response meant, but not stated. A very valid part of him wanted to remain in the lingering echo of softness and gentle nuzzling, to just kiss and love, yet, grounded to reality, they both knew the world waited for no one. “I’ll go get dressed.”

With that, the young brunette unglued his form and just as so cut all contact from his partner, swimming out of the calm waters to reach his attires and deal with the hassle of wearing the armor once again. All his mind could do in the meantime; - was sigh. Separation wasn’t pleasant for either of them and for a moment Haou wanted to pull the other close again, but quickly pushed that urge aside and just watched the other leave his embrace, then the pool itself.

He should do that as well, shouldn't he.

As pleasant as sitting in the warm water was, the king tore himself away from it too, making his way to dry land and his own clothes as well. Golden eyes refused to focus on that though, throwing glances at Jaden over and over again, watching the teen miserably meander around his armor but eventually succeeding.

No matter what now, the trip could be delayed no longer.

* * *

After everything that’s happened, and was about to happen, the royalty glanced outside the window, knowing that the trip soon had to come to an end; just a few more hours before they finally arrived and more than their adventure would end. 

Not even the Supreme King could ever expect so much would happen in such a small time frame. Jaden, and intimacy, and feelings. He would forever be unused to his current situation; his body could still feel the ghost of Jaden's touches and his insides were changing because of it all. He wasn't sure if such changes were welcomed, but there was a big part of himself that didn't want to push the guard away; even with all the negative sides and aspects, all the things he hadn't asked for; - being the recipient of affections had its allure and Haou was finally getting used and accepting of it. 

Now that their level of intimacy had increased, the king strangely felt even more at ease around the other. That, was definitely a welcome change. 

Likely same thoughts trailed through both of the brunettes, the younger of the two feeling the honesty and truth in it all, and wanting to think that the act happened meant more than a time killer. That it had meant something deeper, something akin to love, if one could call it that; because in his own state, after everything that had happened, and every bit of affection played out between them, rejection would come hard. 

"We are arriving. You know what you must do?"

The cold voice asked after a while, feeling the chariot bump into some stones, a signal that soon the army would need to walk by foot in order to reach the small temple hidden among nature. Chocolate eyes kept their gaze and feelings on the man near him, thoughts absentmindedly hoping that the affectionate emotions felt for him, were returned, and the bond they had formed wasn’t an excuse.

“A kiss on the lips breaks the king’s curse?” Reply came jokingly, even if they both knew if given the chance, command or even a request, the cheerful guard would jump at the opportunity. The answer to that was obvious, but whatever the request was, would be taken seriously in the moments asking.

However, Jaden’s small joke didn’t make the emperor laugh or even show any kind of emotion except a deep lingering of something heavy. Golden stared, and thought, for a few silent moments before turning his face away and feeling the breeze. 

“It would be much easier if that was the cure...” Voice mused, twirling a bit of his own long hair between his fingers. “You would have broken it already. We have exchanged intimacy more than once.” As if to distract himself from the occurring thoughts, the king fixed his golden gaze on the horizon, hearing all the noises made by his men, rustling of the horses and around the forest.

“What would you do if you were cursed, Jaden?” Despite the odd question, voice was steady, not revealing anything and simply turning to face his guard, awaiting for the reactions. “If you were condemned to remain alive for countless years by leeching off other people’s lives, to watch everyone you cared for die. Would you remain as passionate as you are now?”

As the usually not talkative male spoke out more than many heard, his lookalike returned the eye contact, soon losing all hints of mockery and amusement on his face as the king could potentially be seen mildly distressed. 

“Well,” He started, unsure of what exactly to say on the sudden topic. “What other choice would I got? I don’t like seeing the ones I care about die, and living forever is a long time but...” Trailing his thoughts, looking at nothing in particular to find the words to continue, brown eyes returned to the other with seriousness and warmth on his face.

“Yeah, with some company I would. Gotta make the best out of it.” Voice stated with confidence and wish to reassure the other, ridding him on whatever doubts plagued the brunette’s mind. 

The shown sign was one the king’s guard was familiar with, and he often was used to heal others with his own positivity, and right now, the one who mattered to him most deserved everything he could offer, for even opening up and voicing the negative feelings. 

With a thought settled in mind, the teen shifted himself up, and without many things to stop him, hugged the sitting man.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. No more curses for you.”

The unexpected action made the Supreme King freeze himself in place, breathing locked in his throat for a few seconds before his form finally relaxed and took in the movement. This type of affection was… Okay.

After everything that had happened between the two, the sudden touching didn't come as an unpleasant surprise anymore and he was learning to be accepting. The teen was warm and meant no harm, so with certain uncertainty and awkwardness, the royal brunette placed his hands around his shoulders, mimicking a hug even though the act was hesitant and new. For the rare, or perhaps even first of the times, feeling that affection returned in a form of something as simple as an embrace, it made the younger male feel happy inside. The one who was often closed off, unused and untouched, was becoming comfortable to him, and returned the gesture on his own as well. 

Haou trusted the words, knew that if he hadn't potentially corrupted him that one time, the boy certainly would enter the sacred temple and fetch him the cure. 

"After hundreds of years, I stopped seeing sense," Haou confided against the unruly locks of hair. "Prolonging this existence has no reason anymore." Golden eyes fixated on nothing in particular at the words. The elder emperor letting his hand fall from the young knight, gaining his attention and forcing the two gazes meet.

"After the curse is broken, I will be free to leave. You will be released of your duties too."

_That _sentence sparked up some confusion, frustration, and curiosity, as Jaden blinked a few times.

“Stop saying that! You’re king! You staying alive is more important than any of us!” After a pause to calm his own shouting voice, he continued. “Where will you go?” More importantly, where would _he _go. But the boy kept his voice at bay on that inquiry, focusing on something else. ...something, he didn’t want to consider a possibility. “You don’t want me around?” 

No matter how much he would try, the heartbreak in the question was visible, and the hopeful eyes fought a strong battle right now. Former trailing touches didn’t stop petting the king’s hair either; didn’t cease their feelings from him, but hung on a thin string of belief that became harder to swallow each passing moment of their spent time together.

Quietly, uncertain of the future, feeling everything he didn’t deserve be taken away from him; the teen put his head lean itself on the other’s forehead, murmuring out a hushed, selfish whisper. 

“Can’t I go with you?”

Golden eyes stared at the guard, seeing hurt and desperation, how his guard had got attached to himself and didn't wish to let go. All of it understandable considering their story, how recent everything was and how the boy used to have nothing to now feel like he belonged.

Haou caught one the hands, stopping the petting. "You're young, have the rest of your life to enjoy." He tried to explain the circumstance. "After the corruption fades, all the source of misery and chaos will vanish. The dying portions of land will be restored and wealth will befall everyone." 

The hold between them became a bit more insistent, the royalty wanting his soldier to focus even more on the upcoming words that would be no doubt heavy to heart. “I am a part of that curse. The origin of everyone’s misery. Once the time comes upon nourishment, my existence will be no more." 

Words that he knew that since the beginning. The wish he yearned for a very long time, but telling Jaden the truth before was out of question; he'd fight and oppose, try to change his mind somehow. As per was seen in the brunette’s own personality. Still, the king never thought they would become even closer during the trip. Yet now that they were so near his goal, just a few more hours before everything finally came to an end and to himself, not even his ruthlessness could delay the truth anymore.

"I'm old. Have lived far more than any creature you’ve met," Upon watching how negatively the news were affecting the other, Haou copied his movements and held Jaden’s face in place rubbing the thumb alongside his cheek. "You aren't allowed to follow me in the afterlife. That's an order."

Word after word, hurt after hurt, the young male — Jaden Yuki, froze; body refusing to follow any brain function and hands failing to react even to the touches. 

So many emotions arose one after another, until the last of the sentences ended in the most hurtful command he had ever received as a guard. None of previous wounds, unfair treatments, and hell itself brought agony as much as this one. He wished to go through them over and over if not facing this would be the outcome.

“...Shut up! Just—! “Usually light voice became hoarse and low, hands shaking barely identified where they were, and the teen's entire body lost control over the trembles. “You’re a terrible king! Feared, seen as a monster in the woods, if they didn’t think you’d kill them do you really think anyone would obey you?!” 

The more he spoke, the more sobs followed. 

“Nobody wants you as their leader! Nobody’s gonna listen to you! And you think I’m just gonna let you decide my fate because it’s an order?! You’re wrong!” The breaking voice yelled through the small area of the vehicle, not bothering to conceal the sound from the men outside. “I don’t care what you tell me! If you’re willingly walking into suicide then I’ll--!” 

He stopped. At this point, he was deep into crying every single emotion the other brought out on the king’s shoulder. 

“...I’ll listen to what you want...” The breaking had enveloped the guard in its entirety, and he found sense to move and sit, fierceness lost as brown eyes relaxed, staring up and through the ceiling and simply letting the unending flow of tears continue. “Just as you said, no mercy from you huh..."

It was true, all of it. He deserved all those words, insults, could understand why the young brunette was saying them, also where they came from. The Supreme King truly was a bad emperor to rule. Ruthless, merciless. Killed on whims practically. There was little care for the villagers unless it included himself, and none wanted him in such high-ranking position. They had listened and stayed for fear or hoping to earn something. None existed that didn’t wish him ill; save for one.

Golden eyes eyed the guard in deep thought; a pang of guilt striking his heart for seeing such suffering and pain. Not even he expected such reaction, but at the same time, didn’t fully comprehend either. For his attachment to Jaden wasn’t as strong as his desire of finally being able to pass away, something that had been harbored for many painful years. 

After the small outburst, partial silence fell inside the chariot, Haou unmoving his stare studying of the knight until yellow switched its view to that of the window, knowing that now, some curious men had heard the little exchange. “What you call suicide is something that should have happened a long time ago.” Once no new comments were made, the emperor sighed discreetly, ringing the bell to call for attention. “I will delay the trip by another day. We camp here for the night.”

To this, an added explanation came. One Haou wasn’t aware he was even ready to voice out so casually;

“Spending another day at your company seems to be the correct decision. Prepare to head out.” 

What was waiting another twenty-four hours compared to the reality of endless years?


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing could get to the faded brunette however. Awe of hurt having done its damage far too much for a proper reaction. Words flew in and just as so flew out, the sound of the bell being the most to catch the youth’s attention, if only momentarily. Head still loose in the heartbreaking moment, only act done was the closure of the soft eyes as the crying had swelled up the soreness in them. 

"...Yeah, sure..."

Reply meant for both statements, those being the best Jaden could offer right now. 

Conversation took a silent turn once more, words being far too hard for the throat; until the supposed stop had made itself present and the young knight wasted no time in leaving the ride. Through the mass of men tending to their things, and even the animals - only wishing to find a place that could offer him solitude for the time being. 

Some called for his attention, others mocked, and many warned hearing about the previous yelling, but all were ignored the same until the hasty need to get as far out was slowed down, clanked armor unknowing of its path but legs guided by the aching emotions.

With that, Jaden Yuki was gone. 

As soon as the chariot stopped and he had an opportunity to move, Haou watched the guard practically _run away _from his presence. 

Deserved, again. 

Devoid of socialization, but it was crystal clear the male’s reaction was his own fault, and going after the brunette would only increase the pain. If he spilled all before, the suffering would have been prolonged by days, or maybe they wouldn't have become so close. All the possibilities, outcomes, theories, but too late to make any kind of changes. 

To such an old and deprived man, such outcome didn’t appear the worst despite everything.

With such a selfish thought left to shut the topic down, the Supreme King began minding his own business routine. From checking the supplies to animals, unaware to realize how a group of soldiers sneaked without his permit, leaving the campsite and following the path his closest guard had taken. 

Feeling the presence trailing behind, the youngest of the knights choose to ignore his gut feeling and instead continue onwards until deep enough in the forest, a stop was made to simply stand and take in the air. However, the lingering instinct didn’t fade, and for a reason too, the sole purpose of it making itself audible as the trained men trailing behind revealed themselves; animosity in every movement.

"So you think you're important? Protected by the king?" One of them said, the rest snickering, cracking their knuckles, making a circle around the lonely soldier with clear intentions. 

Jaden turned around, full combat training already coming to light and already the many men counted were counted. A part of him wondered how they successfully managed keeping ten people concealed and quiet, but another, more worrisome part told him to turn his attention on the evident ill intentions of every single guard facing him.

“I don’t need his protection to punch you again!” The hatred of the men was strong, and soon it became clear why.

After all, the one who spoke, and most likely rearranged the whole thing, was none other than the same man he had almost sent to his death. How he was standing alive obviously meant that the king had took pity on his plea, and canceled the execution, which once again brought the topic of everything that has happened back.

Troubled by previous actions, brown eyes looked down, letting out an exhale as he wasn’t sure of the appropriate route either.

“I...”

Attention perked back up at some of the footsteps moving, and the youth quickly analyzed his situation; there were many, more than he could take, despite his best efforts, loss would be unavoidable. Running could suffice, but… 

Mind made up, Jaden spoke;

“Guess what! If I wanted you dead, you’d be ordered dead!” 

The taunt did its job, only giving the brunette a few seconds of peace until the mass of trained soldiers charged him.

But it was okay. 

After all, if he died, there would be no cure, right? 

The assault began; many men attacking the youth falling down, as the unknown powered up strength of the darkened powers coursed through his muscles, offering a form of self defense more than a usual being’s. Yet, despite his best efforts, many had also successfully wounded and bruised, kicking, punching, piercing his flesh with cuts of the blades and daggers, until blood hit the teen’s vision and the sole guard was losing sight and focus.

_“Idiot!”_

Voices mocked his misery out, damaging and striking his state until legs gave out and the beaten body could not longer stand. But the cruel men weren’t satisfied, not until the bones in knees became flat and coughs served out only words the raspy throat could muster. None of it sufficient until Jaden was left to lay in his own pool of blood. 

Whether it was ears or a feeling, that spark of solitude was finally felt; and with a fractured body and a broken heart did the teen force out a weak smile. 

The gentle and colorful brown in the chocolate eyes fading, replenished by the white of a being welcoming death with open arms. 

* * *

Elsewhere, where peace still reigned, the day ticked by slowly. The royalty and his soldiers busied with random activities, eventually ending up by the horses. The big animals strangely gave one a sense of calm, allowing themselves to be petted and making soft sounds. But not even watching the beasts and supposedly killing time would distract from the wish of that cheerful teenager be around. The sudden feeling came sneakily, hitting the emperor by surprise, and in a long time, loneliness sunk back in the old bones.

He was missing. Missing and wanting Jaden's brilliant presence, his smiles, and stupid comments. That warmth and light that held his entire personality. The king failed to realize, but the young brunette added life to his existence and he _wanted _more of it. More of the company that was evidently becoming his downfall. 

Maybe he was cursed to already be familiar of having the other around, or maybe those _feelings _were growing. Whatever the reason that plagued his insides, the emperor kept to himself and choose to wait.

As someone who often needed time alone, he could respect the wishes of solitude. But as the sky shifted to a dark shade of blue and soldiers were getting ready to sleep with still no sign of the particular one; it caused some attention for commotion. Undeniably, it sparked some worry in his insides, and before he could overthink anything, the Supreme King took the matter upon himself and began the one-man search party. Of course, if the brunette still demanded privacy away from him, he would be left alone, but the male didn't seem like someone who delved into issues for such a time. If any familiarity of how the boy worked has grown, it was that he would certainly be back by now.

Swirling red cape marked the king's silhouette across the field, the last lights reflecting on the metallic parts of his outfit. Reality struck like a brick and it was; - that he had no idea where his guard had gone, but one would figure it was at the woods. The only place enveloping the route they traveled and one that often guaranteed peace. 

His guts were proved right when he saw a familiar brown hair, but the bad sensation that hit him subsequently almost stole his breath away. 

"Jaden--"

His knight; - the only soldier he cared about, on the ground, bleeding profusely, looking like a doll. Beaten to his bones and abandoned to death. 

_Who had done this. _

Feet ran to the figure, using the cape to cover the bloodied body, checking for a pulse with an old emotion making itself present; something the ruler had long forgotten.

Desperation. Hopelessness. _Fear. _

The same mess that coursed through the comatose brunette subconsciously. 

Nothing made sense, colors merged, the ringing pierced and whatever sound that could have been anything would be pondered upon - _should the male be in a state of thinking. _All and every thought he could form were one; was he dead? Was this death? It felt… empty. No feelings in his bones, no firm grasp of his body not simply being a ghost’s touch, and not a sound to tell him anything except that dreadful ringing that could have very well been in his head rather than ears. 

All of that a safe bet of his demise - until a sharp pain shocked his sense into reality and forced his throat make a sound of discomfort. 

That’s when some of the things could be defined; major of all, the absolute _agonizing _torment of every torturous second passing in whatever was causing it.

He wanted to stop it, to speak his mind out and curse out all the shouts of the terrible sensation disrupting his thoughts of the afterlife from reality. But all the voice could muster was a barely audible groan which had successfully shut out the ringing, if only in the moments in which sound that proved to be much louder than it. Forcing his body work, eyes tried to form sense again and reopened with some focus in them, all of which remained undefinable. Darkness of the night was all the view had offered and the damaged sight could make out of.

Instead, the brunette focused on his other senses, one being the feeling of a cool breeze coursing on his face in a specific pace. Then, came the feeling of a very lacking ground, which made whatever conscious thought wonder if, perhaps, he was carried somewhere. Body felt far too numb to feel, but nonetheless, he allowed whatever was happening - happen, and closed his tired eyes to focus on dealing with the agonizing pain radiating from every part of his body. 

No matter how hard one tried, sleep and relaxation simply wouldn’t come until the movement of him stopped, which for Jaden, hoped would be sooner rather than later. Everything hurt much worse than last, and when it had stopped, the fulfillment of his wish was quietly sent gratitude to. Once that happened, the brunette welcomed sleep in the following moment, using the opportunity to hush out all the other sensations and simply wanting to rest away.

Whatever happened in those sought out moments was unknown, and just as so important to the man who was awakening for the second, third, or even fourth time; uncounting however many times the blurred fades happened during the blackout. 

Outside, prioritizing nothing except for the youth's wellbeing, Haou carried the limp body back to the camping site, trying one’s best to be gentle, but in such a state, even the touch of a feather would hurt. Whoever had done it would pay. Pay the price of execution he hadn’t done in a _long _time. But not now, not when he was rushing his men around to save the other's life.

The boy was placed on a makeshift bed, undressed of his armor and clothes, cleaned and forced to drink a potion against the pain. In a hasty rush, a part of his mind whispered to use his powers to once again accelerate the process, but by doing that…

An even worse thought than the last. One that shouldn’t be even _allowed. _But it was there. Selfish, egoistical, narcissistic. 

Should he do it, the greedy being knew there would be no way of not corrupting the last of arcane with it. So there he was. Willing and prioritizing to wait until the very limit to not compromise his only chance of being freed from his curse. And such a wish remained, life itself choosing to laugh at the narrow-minded desire the entire time the emperor stood by his soldier's side. At times holding his hand, at others petting his hair, or whispering sweet nothings just to calm Jaden down; - all useless. 

_Ignored. _

His knight, partner, _friend, _conscious; - but barely. According to the medic, apparently in too much pain to even properly react or sleep. Time ticked and the world moved, at a point the laying man seeming to relax enough to permit the emperor to follow the motion, and find himself ease a bit.

"My king… It’s unlikely he'll survive the night…"

The one responsible for medical treatment whispered, making the royalty reconsider the situation once again. 

Was pushing his, Jaden's, luck too far? Were his wishes truly more important than the guard's life? 

As no solution came, the king sat down by his soldier, watching, considering, thinking. 

By the time the sun started to rise, Haou almost found his form shaking, worry eating his insides, guilt making his stomach do weird turns and he hadn’t felt before, had never been assaulted by such intense feelings, not even in nightmares or previous sins that still haunted his mind. 

That smiling face wasn't waking up and he was selfishly waiting for a miraculous moment where the brunette would simply open his eyes and be well enough just to keep going with a mission that concerned only him. The young knight was still only a human, the fact that those chocolate eyes weren't opening proved that; all the fear the king had of having cursed him before vanished, replaced by the realization that his guard was a simple teenager and would never come back to reality if he didn't act. 

Decision settled, spiked boots turned back to the modest tent the other laid, fully intending on sharing his powers, no longer caring if the other would be corrupt and the entire world would stay fallen; only goal to save the one he cared about.

Conscious hit the fallen male at that same, sudden, point. This time in a better state than the last, to which the man could define realism and able control thoughts. 

First came that he_ wasn’t _dead, and that alone played a big factor if the pain was to be judged by. Next, came the opening of the eyes, to which the brunette found mildly difficult but nudged his body comply and slowly make vision work. However, what came was very blurred, odd and close, and the dazed youth struggled to make out of the sight. 

Confusion came quickly enough, and in an attempt to help define his vision, weak and loose movement of hands came to reach and touch the thing in question in hopes of successfully defining it. Upon feeling a familiar softness, familiar shape of the brown hair strands, the youngling weakly curved his lips to that of a smile; even if his eyes still failed to grant him an image other than blurs of colors, the feeling of familiarity and gut was what guided his belief, and without much to stop another of the many stupid acts, he tried to voice that hopefulness, with little success;

“...Ha...”

"--!"

The royalty stopped, shocked by the sudden movement, watching brown eyes open and feeling tired hands reach out to pet his hair. Only sound in the air being an attempt of what could only be his name. 

He was alive. He was breathing and talking and just-- _Alive._

"...Jaden..." The name came out as a surprised whisper, the man holding his position, hovering over the other, catching his hand with his own fingers and looking deeply into the eyes he thought would never open again. "What are you feeling?" He was no fool to think waking up meant more than nothing, just a brief time death gave before taking away what belonged to it.

Expression winced as soon as numbness of the pain faded and the aches returned, eyes forced to be shut momentarily before another attempt at opening them again, blinking away the blurred imagery. More or less, it was succeeding, and the faces started making sense. But despite that, the injured teen found it simply easier to keep them shut and focus on sounds - voices; one that was heard calling his name.

He heard the latter, heard the question asked, but the pain of even moving the cut lips was coming to light the moment he tried replying. Yet he shrugged away the struggle, powered through the discomfort of burning in his throat from the previous try, and voiced again, with more success than last.

“...Not much...” 

Finding it best fit to keep replies short, Jaden turned to speaking with movements rather than voice since they had appeared to be recovering faster than his throat and sight. The held contact of hands gave an opportunity of a soft shift for which the teen took; entwining their fingers once more and simply feeling the touch of the one reality that could fade any moment be appreciated.

“...You?” The whisper came out barely, but the stubborn guard ever so unwilling to let it go. 

"Don't move." His superior immediately commanded, only to preserve the other; he was clearly in pain and the smallest of the moves hurt. Stubbornness wasn’t an option here. "You must rest. Save for your voice."

Not even replying the question, for he didn't know what he felt any longer. Relief? Lingering bits of guilt? The royal figure couldn't identify his queer emotions, but he knew that one of them remained; - worry. Wish to see the boy recover, unknowing if his powers would be needed to help the soldier.

The king moved some, giving space to the other brunette, but unwilling to let go of the living, _moving _hand.

Not yet. 

There were many questions, many things to say, but one knew better to wait until that miserable state felt better. 

"I will remain here." 

And that was exactly what he did, staying, keeping company, and giving time to the other. Lowering his pride to aid the other when medication and food was needed, not worrying about any other thing in those moments. The meals helped, water was savored, and the company was... As equally welcomed. Although the heartbreak lingered, once all the statements ended, the young brunette closed his eyes for some time, not fading back into slumber but doing as told - and simply resting.

To the other however, watching, the thought about the ones at fault for this had set in the back of his mind. He _needed _to know. 

"Who did this to you?"

The question came when the king thought his guard was more lucid. 

Relaxation was settled until the need for water became evident once again and the brunette shifted for the reach of the refilled glass, sitting up and noting the improved wellness in his body working all the fast; a little _too fast. _Nonetheless, he ignored that odd notice and turned his attention towards the asked question, and likely many more following that one. 

“Your guards. They followed me, and ...there were a lot of ‘em.”

Finding it easier to speak, the memories came flowing back as well, and how in reality he was keen on dying then and there. A part of played on that regret, and the other… 

Jaden averted his gaze at the thought. 

The other part of regret made him wish for that selfish desire he refused to acknowledge. Not even holding that hand felt right with such thinking.

Not that the answer came as a surprise, but it wasn’t any less angering. _Of course _the other guards had been responsible. No matter whatever their reasoning, _nothing _justified their actions.

They would pay. _They would pay with more than their lives. _

For now though, Haou shoved that menacing thought behind, for more pressing matters were at hand. Cold fingers ran through Jaden’s face, identifying more wounds that before hadn’t been noticed. It was with confidence when he talked again. 

“You hadn’t defended yourself.” A cruel statement. Even if the men outnumbered his singular knight, the observant male knew his lookalike was a very competent guard, trained by the best of his men, and Yubel, and yet... His state was deplorable. Barely escaping death. It made no sense for someone like him to be overpowered by such small fries. “Why is that?” 

Being able to be read through so easily left the teen with mild surprise to think with. Not entirely true, but the king had been right and he had held back.

Closing his eye once the hand neared his face on reflex, he wearily admitted;

“...I can’t bare to see you die...” It was a slow start, and giving himself a small pause, voice continued. “I got selfish and... yeah. Even that was better than watching you leave.” 

Admitting was painful, less than the wound, but not one statement the brunette was looking forward to speaking about. Saying he was selfish for loving appeared as a sin that should never be counted as one. The reason made Haou sigh, stopping the petting and looking down at his own hands. He knew how powerful emotions could be, how they moved people to their limits or even past them. His own past had something similar, hadn’t it? 

“I was cursed by the same person that swore their eternal love to me.” The quiet voice confessed after some time of silence, seeming unfazed, and the memories were so old that truly gave one enough time to suffer and blame himself to now feel nothing. “They condemned even the lands in their haste of affecting me, lost their life in the process, but succeeded.”

Love that turned to hate. All due to jealousy, with a flip of a button, and the Supreme King had been paying the price for countless years. Golden met brown, who was suffering because of him in many ways, even taking death for thinking life would be too much to bare after the curse was broken. 

“Do not punish yourself to such a miserable fate simply because of me.” A hand stretched, holding the guard’s, reminding himself such action was welcomed and warm. 

Once the full story of the cursed king came to light, and Jaden learned of the missing parts Yubel hadn’t told him, it had all finally made sense. How emotion lacking the man had become, over years and years of having love offered; how cold and cruel his face was every time a murder occurred or blood was shed. How old the dead corpse of a past ruler was in reality, and lastly, how justified his yearning of death was.

No matter all of it however, his feelings remained the same, and selfish desire of prolonging the nightmare of living for the other remained.

“Its not miserable...” Full of negativity and misery, the brunette still fought the battle even if the outcome was long settled. “I don’t care about any of them or taking your place! You know that!” In the rush of frustration, Jaden still accepted the touch, leading the king’s hand to his own beating heart, reassuring not only the latter, but himself that he was here, _alive._

“It’s you, Haou. I really want to be with you... But if you want to abandon this world and leave than stay with me…”

Words sunk lower each hurtful sound. Heartbreak played out, and the brunette struggled to speak on the topic further; so before he allowed the wetness felt at his eyes leave once more, brown gaze looked over at the king, in probably the most serious expression the young knight had ever wield. 

“I’ll do what you want, but look at me and tell it to my face.”

In silence, golden eyes just watched. The guidance to his heart, the lead; - he could feel it, the rhythm of what showed how much their bodies were. In a certain way, after what happened, that was comforting. 

Voice quiet even when the other dared him to say things he knew were hurtful, and would only serve to break his guard down even more, drown him in unspeakable misery. Instead, the old being approached their faces a little, locking their gazes in unspoken intimacy his form initiated.

“You do not care and suffer _now._ You became attached for all the things I’ve done and showed you. Do not be a fool as you were,”

After all, Jaden had been a poor villager with no chance of a future besides dying or becoming enslaved, then suddenly, he got offered way more than someone with his humble past could even dream of. The Supreme King wasn’t ignorant. Radiant golden saw through it all. 

“None can guarantee I am the only one you will grow attached to. Be realistic.” The soft command remained ever imposive. “Your heart does not beat for me. You have matters in life to attend than waste your life for someone.”

Remaining with the serious expression and stern determination, despite the wounds reflexively causing a few winces, Jaden kept his voice steady and feelings at bay as the conversation right now had the most chances of changing the dead man’s wish of death than any sort of begging would. 

“If you want guarantees I’ll give them, but for that you gotta give me an opening,” Keeping the lock of eyes connected, this time it was the youth's turn to force the other look at him and pass out that stern emotion passing through his every word. “I get it. You probably wouldn’t believe me if I tried convincing you anything like eternal love and stuff… So I won’t waste either of our time on that.”

Hands trailed back to cup the king’s face in their grasp, making sure the meaningful words passed with all feeling the brunette held saying them. 

“Listen, after everything, my heart does beat for you. I don’t want you gone. But if to you see my feelings towards you a waste, there’s not much I can do,” Leaning in closer and pressing the two foreheads together, the male closed his eyes, whispering out every thought his mind held. “Yeah, I know, it’s selfish.”

"I do not see them as a waste," The royal voice spoke after a little while, faces so close that golden couldn't even focus on the brown eyes. "You just believe I am the best person in your life. You remain blind to what you speak." 

Infatuation, he called it. 

The elder male slowly took distance, watching the face and realizing the determination shining in his eyes. Truly, Jaden was a good soldier; loyal and with a big will.

But stubborn.

"You ask of me to give up on my only chance of peace, and entirely for a possibility of your guarantee. Feelings that you cannot maintain. Do you not see how absurd that is?" After a pause, the voice continued. “You cannot control your heart." 

What this was, was a very young person up to go down a rough path just to prove his point. Reckless and… In love.

"Rest more, we will talk about the ones who injured you later." 

No matter what point was shot, the one who needed help refused to accept it. With further conversing, all the tries, and the wounded man was soundly shut down one too many times. 

“Alright, I’m the idiot here for not wanting you to die...”

Frustration and anger became evident, and once the king was seen to leave did the sarcastic comment leave the air.

Life could call him the biggest of fools, and others nicknamed him the king’s jester, but he simply refused to see the world as cruel and hopeless as the dead being. Stubborn he was, and lacking of further ideas he was as well, yet watching the latter give up so easily was something he couldn’t do. 

With a lingering mess of swirling emotions left, the guard finally moved up to search for clothes; previous conversation repeating over and over in his head, and every time he searched for a hole in those words, - _something_, that could argue a simple point of death being chosen over everything he was. 

Succeeding in putting only the soft cloth worn beneath the armor, the teen came with a realization which made him bury his head in his hands, clutching the overwhelming emotions eating him over the fact; 

_He wasn’t enough. _

With some control, a trembling fist patted the wall, dragging the trails of sobs as the tent and campsite were both left, the wandering soul walking aimlessly once more as dawn was rising and sleep would prove impossible for some time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Guilt dawned immediately as the spiked boots left. 

Not that such a wish was to be called selfish. Not in the king’s eyes. Wanting to die after being obliged to live for so long wasn't a stretch. And the fact that none wanted him alive anymore only added fueled the fact. 

With such a depressing topic, the emperor tried occupying his time with some sleep and quietness, as much as he could get from a campsite full of talking soldiers. Waking up only a few hours later, first sense going to check the wounded brunette again, who seemingly disappeared. _Again. _

Once more, Jaden was gone. 

Considering the lacking knowledge on who beat his guard, Haou trusted none be around his copy. Yet forced to such circumstances, even the mighty saw himself unable not ask for aid. Threatening a small group of men, making it very clear that their lives meant nothing the possible outcome should they wield ill intentions, the Supreme King set out looking for his soldier while the rest took care of the camping.

After that, whatever hours passed were shut out without notice, the tired youth ignoring reality and gazing into the waters of a puddle in the mass green forest. Previous events still fresh, and the quiet would only allow aches renew each time the cruel conclusion was reminded of. 

Absorbed into his own sadness, dull brown failed to notice a change in scenery follow; from the early singing birds to those of livelier ones, as dark turned to a sunny day, struggling rays of sunlight piercing the shadowy spot the boy sat. Fortunately, even if the burning star couldn’t find its way to him, a rustling of the bushes did, and from there followed a few footsteps that were aiming at him.

“There he is,” One of the men spoke to others and broke the long prolonged silence. “The king is looking for you. Let’s go.”

Ears heard, but the male in question didn’t react, not even facing his attention towards the few men that didn’t wield the hostility previous ones did. Being grabbed and forced to get up made his expression wince and the reminder come to light how wounded his body still was.

“Let go--!!”

In the short reply, the teen succeeded out of the soldier’s grasp, and simply followed in silence since the weary knights appeared ready to jump on him should he try escaping. Tension only grew once his form was practically shoved as a display for the ruler, and Jaden refused to face him, no matter how many times the other guards nudged him to do so.

Upon seeing the men holding the supposed _captive _at front, amidst all the chaos, for a split second Haou felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Are you injured?" Voice repeated the same question, eyeing the younger male, knowing it was useless to question more; Jaden's desolate expression told him this much. "Who are the soldiers that beat you? I must settle this before departure."

Settle? _Punish. Kill. _

“I’m fine, and I don’t know.”

The tired form spoke the first, and thinking on the latter, lied once again, wanting to leave towards the camp for his armor - _anywhere, _away from the king.

Noticing that talking would be futile, the emperor took a step back and let his lookalike pass. The fact that the brunette was practically running away from him made the king feel a bit of pain, but then… He had created this situation, hadn’t he? 

Finally free and able to roam around once again, Jaden wasted no second in moving past the men and their ruler to the green day field of their temporary campus. Eyes squinting at the sudden shot of midday sunlight and a few yawns leaving his form, the youth quickly found his occupation for the time being until departure - _rest. _

Even if he couldn’t fall asleep, simply not moving in a comfortable position seemed to work for his body. Finding a free tent assigned to guards - what he technically was despite everything, the male laid himself down. Already a groan of discomfort followed until he found a proper shift, but soon he was able to simply relax and mute the sounds out once again. His conscious thinned on the edge of sleep; sometimes bringing fantasies as illusions and other times mimicking voices of the outside.

* * *

With hopelessness pierced deep inside, the royalty spent the next few hours taking care of the last details, noting the sun behind the horizon now and exhaling an order to continue the expedition. No more pauses or delays. No nothing. He wanted to reach the hidden temple as soon as possible, even if they needed to ride at night.

Walking back to the vehicle, golden looked around, absentmindedly searching for his copy before entering the transportation after a failed attempt of spotting him. That was probably the tenth or so time he looked for the other, as much as he didn’t want to admit that fact.

“Warn everyone that we are leaving. _Now.”_

The command flew to nearby knight, golden eyes still furtively traveling across the field, at least, the part he could see. And whatever killed some hours did its job as the teen’s nap appeared canceled by a voice alerting of their leaving. 

Lazily, the male wobbled himself up, clearly in desperate need of more sleep but shrugging that off, he helped pack the last of the remaining things and spotted his previously chosen ride. Sighing at the chariot, knowing the unavoidable would come now and none of the soldiers would allow him to ride with them, he made his way inside to sit down, doing best one could ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere and the only other figure he refused face. 

In the moment he entered, the king noted that no conversation was welcomed, and thus turned his face away once more. 

Not long passed before the entourage started to move again, passing from the old and almost faded path and onto the forest ground, one that was completely covered by wild and tall grass. 

“Your highness, we cannot go on with the chariot.”

Someone warned, an outcome the royalty was already waiting for. Golden momentarily looked at his soldier, knowing that he didn’t want to go, but would, since disobedience was out of the question.

It was, however, easy to spot the pain on his face, something that made Haou sigh and close his eyes for a few seconds. 

  
“The path is not long.”

As he said that, getting up to leave, that broken, crippled, expression, succeeded in breaking his own resolve even more. The lingering outcome happening ever since the youth made it clear how he accepted and thought death proved better than seeing his cursed form perish. 

Voice far too untrusting to break, the stated acknowledgement was ignored, and his guard stepped outside; even the soft grass felt heavier the closer they had approached. Some curiosity turned to face back and note the preparations needing attention first, which gave some quiet time for the teen sneak out of the crowd and forward the only grassy path which led to ruins of the supposed temple in the horizon. 

The wind blew pleasantly, ruffling the red cape and brown hair as Haou stepped out. From that point on, only tall trees existed, covering the sky almost completely and only letting some rays of light hit the ground. The temperature dropped too, not enough to bring shivers; moss, different types of flowers, foliage, stones, and old, dead logs. 

Jaden, too, saw the wondrous stone architecture being fully functioning, abandoned and surrounded by nature’s tall trees. The closer his feet guided him, the greener showed its beauty. Sight unlike anything he’s seen before; as if the entire location was untouched of mankind and corruption--

_\--Corruption. _Curse. 

If for that one moment he forgot about it, he safely dug his own grave back. The scenery of this place didn’t matter when it only brought sadness with it. 

“...Why...”

His form sat on the grass, armor free and able to clutch his knees; trails of brown hair falling as well. No more reckless acts, and he decided to wait for the other soldiers catch up, unable to force any positive emotion any longer.

The fallen ruler caught up soon after, reaching a point where the hidden temple could be seen in the distance. Surrounded by the same everlasting beauty, resting on the sacred soil that only accepted those with a pure heart. The Supreme King halted his men, taking a few moments to take in the sight, a part of himself knowing that this marked the end. 

_His end. _

The last place he’d would ever visit or see, where his body would turn into dust and finally, _finally _rest. 

Golden turned to his right, spotting the miserable, crouched, guard that sent a lump in his throat almost immediately. His own stern resolve almost slipped through the fingers in that moment. Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, _feelings, _the man slowly walked over to his soldier. The completely devastated and sad young brunette that didn’t seem to have the energy to even walk.

Even if the entire army watched, for this weak moment, he didn’t consider that issue and simply knelt in front of the other, waiting to have the knight's attention.

“You refused to point me to the ones at fault,” Up close, he could still see some wounds on his copy’s face. “It shows how pure you are in comparison to this broken world of living. How worthy you are unlike the rest of humanity’s mortals.” Quietly, the emperor reached for his own cape, unclipping it slowly, letting the red slip around and out his shoulders.

“Do not remember me as a sad memory, and wield no regret in yourself. That is my last order for you.” The silky and rich fabric moved elegantly, golden eyes fixated on it as Haou draped the only possession that truly accompanied him during many moments of his existence. 

As the cloth swayed, the wind followed; gentle breeze soothed away the cuts on his face as the touches would forever be missed. Just like the gusts, they were gentle, soft, powerful, and reached for only some. Listening in silence and feeling the action made, Jaden only tightened the clutched form to himself further, wishing for all forces of the earth swallow him into the ground and bring back that far, far, less agonizing life of a poor villager. 

Face remained stuck in the concealed pose, the youth not finding strength face that voice as his expression shifted for the worse; away from anyone’s eyes and ears.

He was left alone, and soon heard the reasoning for it. Of that commanding soldier - the ruthless king, and his only desire whose departure would leave a black, empty, hole in his heart, voice out the truth of their trip, and officially allow the reign of his throne finally pass.

Some showed sympathy, and many other cheered — _he wanted to punch them all. _

Seeing the crowd rejoice for something his heart ached so much over; it sparked something unlike any other. Hatred, anger, and the brunette wiped the formed tears at his eyes to walk over. But not force conflict or any other ill intention; rather, he stayed at the side and waited for the speech be finished. 

Stayed and watched. Arms trailing over the new accessory that would serve as the only physical reminder of the man he… _loved. _

To the cursed ruler, no bad emotion surfaced as he saw many of the people being happy for his demise. They were right, thinking now life would be easier and a new era would happen. They were alleviated, hopeful, some paid their respects and Haou just nodded, turning back to the one that was being more affected by it all. 

The only one that was in pain and suffering. 

He walked up to his guard, all the soldiers that had approached backing away, leaving them alone and permitting a moment of privacy for the deep gaze connect. To the broken brunette, no looks mattered of those irrelevant figures. The world muted them all saved for one. And with the corner of his eye did the young male see; the black attire, a certain way of those mannered footsteps, and the missing red that was on him right now.

As much as his fear and hurt spoke to just run and never look back, he stood his ground; stood in the tall grass and looked at him. _Him_; the one, the Supreme King who would never lose the title in the boy’s eyes no matter who wield the throne. All of those too fast ticking moments the latter approached and was finally within sight, the young brunette watched and memorized every breath of air he could see the other inhale. There was so much to be said, and so little that held meaning; in the end, nothing he had said or could say would break the cold heart. 

It was hurtful. Like a stab right through the heart. It was the agonizing death of ‘_what could’ve been’_, ‘_what they could’ve lived’._ It was a farewell that was being told too soon, killing promises that couldn’t even be whispered aloud. All of it not being the first time Haou held second thoughts about his own goal. 

To watch Jaden moving his insides, and at the same time… Asking one so young to bare such a responsibility of giving his cold, empty, and stretched life a purpose seemed too much of a burden for anyone. And one which at that, probably remained unaware of his own emotions.

“Thank you.”

The Supreme King echoed his last words, with all of his remaining, beating, heart. 

Voice that broke that silence, tension, with such a gentle tone and such strong emotion that without a doubt or control, Jaden knew, and allowed, break him. It was happening, and his form was warning to shatter at any moment, in front of all the soldiers watching, it threatened to betray sooner than he wanted. His mind struggled to fight it and it was clear he would fail, but before the outburst of tears happened, he would at least voice the one thing Haou deserved to hear again. 

“You gave me a chance, you know, and look where that got us,” In the despaired state, he failed to care about the men watching, the whole world could burn and their locked gaze wouldn’t break. “In the end, I’m not even sure if this is what you wanted.” And the tears couldn’t be stopped, he didn’t even try to. Only firmly hugging the other, holding the embrace with all emotion leaving him. One soft whisper came between the last touch of the lips. 

“But know that I love you. Even when you’re gone, I’ll still love you. And I promise to do my best to live up to your words.” The droplets trailed down on both of their faces, but that chocolate gaze only focused on the final kiss he would have dreams recreate. 

Before the other could react, and before his own resolve shattered with wanting of further affection, the last contact between them broke, and one last smiling look offered the unique warmth saved only for his lookalike; - Jaden carved the image of the standing man and left; expression losing its smile, footsteps heading deep inside the temple where no one would follow, and he wouldn’t return until the worst of it couldn’t tear him apart no more.

Speechless, motionless, the other couldn't react. The tears, the hug, the kiss, all so gentle, all so full of feelings... Even if the young and cheerful brunette; - his _soldier_ hadn't voiced it, he finally felt it again. 

Love. 

He felt _loved_ inside that embrace, touched like he had been. Jaden was young and reckless, still had his whole life to live and learn and explore, but now, the king realized; 

He had been wrong. 

Judged the boy's character based on his own opinions and not who the male really was. Jaden Yuki, the villager, knight, and potential lover, knew _exactly _what he wanted. What he _felt. _And now that it was clear, forcing him to spend years without the one he cherished... 

He himself had suffered that, hadn’t he?

Doubled by the pain of betrayal and abandonment. As much as he didn't mind hurting other people's feelings, Jaden wormed his way into his heart, breaking his barriers. Punishing him for loving would make Haou as bad as his former lover. But the feelings; so overwhelming, so _big, _that when the old being finally regained composure and control of himself, the other had already left.

Walking fast towards the abandoned temple, cutting through the tall grass, until the armored boots reached the enormous doors that had been sealed eons ago.

It wasn’t long for the couple of sprinting steps climb on top and see the small vial; if it could be called that. Momentarily pausing, Jaden took a few seconds to himself and prepared for the major event of it all, letting out one tense exhale leave him and focusing up; no further tears, no uncontrollable emotions, and no distractions. With a beating heart ringing in his ears, slowly and carefully, hand reached for the only area left between him — and Haou’s cure. 

Emotion cut the king’s voice and golden, sunlit, eyes; bathing in the warmth could only watch as the slender form advanced through the moss-covered stairs only to be thrown back by a seemingly invisible field. As out of nature’s own defensive mechanism, Jaden’s palm was shocked, and out of sheer reflex, the brunette pulled his hand back, a force of power following the motion and sending his form flying back and down the stairs.

“Hey--!?”

The small sound left before the injured boy landed on hard ground, body immediately hurting from some new and other refreshed bruises. Voice groaned, mind trying to regain sense of what happened and eyes slowly reopening, with hands scratching the lingering pain of the blow on the head.

_“What—”_

Without losing another second, the king followed the path, reaching his copy and kneeling at the side; a hand on the shoulder, worry reflecting on his usual empty gaze. A few moments of desperation passed while he tried to understand, until, it hit him;

"...Curse— I've cursed you…."

Words came out whispered in such a frail state. Shuddering, trembling, mind and wishes all over the place. His own old form failed to fight back the very human part of his body, eyes forcing shut the small tears forming at the corners as hands held his knight. 

Quickly enough, the man kneeling at his side was noticed, and upon seeing the sorrowful state the young brunette immediately became overwhelmed with worry and confusion, panic settling in his gut as his mind couldn’t comprehend the words and sense.

“--Hey, what’s wrong? What are you talking about? What curse?” Blinking a few times and shifting his laid position, brown eyes only then noticed the sheer dread in the ever-stern man. He tried his best to the embrace, and pull the king into his hold. “Why are you crying...?”

What happened next struck more rushed emotions that Jaden didn’t know how to deal with, or what to do to help. 

No control, no pride, no nothing. The small sob only came, flowing through his eyes, silently running down his cheeks, and hitting the slumped teen.

Nothing made sense now. The Supreme King couldn't even fully comprehend what was happening around himself, only feeling a pair of arms pulling him into a warm and messy embrace. That was when he let it all simply go. And allowed a simple clutch of anger and sadness and everything he felt up until now - leave in the form of a single tear. 

His lookalike could only feel helpless; this was a man that lived up to the tale of being merciless and rumors of mass murders in cold blood. This was, a monster who lacked emotions seen by his own men, and right now, with all that knowledge, having his shirt and what armor remained soaked in such a small tingle of emotion that none had ever expected would leave; the young teen struggled on what to do. 

But that was only momentarily; Jaden saw the other for what none had before. And he didn’t differ the unexpected reaction from anyone else. His heart raced faster and ached further seeing the one he cared for cry, and still couldn’t make out much sense on what was said, but would get there. 

Shrouded in panic, confusion, worry and hopelessness, brain sparked some reaction out and allowed all freedom of reign to the saddened creature he could offer. “It’s alright, I’m here,” Hands patted and nuzzled, touched and allowed himself be reached for, whatever the other wished to be comforted on, he would give.

“Don’t cry... You’ll make me cry and I’m all out.”

Some change in tone was attempted, to help, Jaden smiled at his own not any less true claim. His eyes were very sore. Pressing the frail and uncertain hand, he tried reassuring the doubtful emotion the king openly wore; that the fear - whatever it was, wouldn’t need to be dealt with alone. 

“I’m still here if you need it more.” A finger wiped the singular tear off; a same reaction repeated done to him in the past. Gently placing behind the hair strands behind the ear that lurked too close to remain dry.

Clutching the brunette with both hands, despair reflecting in his every movement. Feeling his entire body tremble as that sob left him; all the feelings that had been accumulated finally leaving and breaking him. Even so, the royalty hid his face against Jaden's cloth, knowing the soldiers shouldn’t see him in such a state; and with a deep breath, willed himself calm down. 

After the few uncountable and agonizing minutes, face wearing lingers of wetness, golden eyes glittering in the daylight due the tear; Haou finally finding the willpower to pull his emotions back enough and at least talk. But upon seeing the calm return however, his guard asked before him.

“You okay?”

Allowing himself to be comforted, the mess had finally stopped, feelings backing away, and the usually cold being nodded when asked.

"The cure…" Voice began, regaining its usual composure in the quietness, threatening to break yet he fought against it. Just a simple nudge of a hand lead towards Jaden's cheek, gently as he could remember. "...It has lost its purpose."

"I have cursed you," Haou repeated, following with an explanation. "When I saved your life by transferring my powers to you, the corruption flowed into your body." The older brunette helped his knight sit up, wiping off his own face to resemble a bit more of his usual self.

"Even if you wanted, you cannot step inside the temple no longer." Golden eyes glanced at the old building, where the bottle with the cure to all of the corruption around the reign was. Forever out of reach, forever protected by an old spell that was unbreakable.

He had been condemned to keep living, but now, not entirely against his own will. The king forced himself shift his thoughts. The implications would be big. So many wanted him dead, if not more than before, and the crown would forever more be kept on his head. But for now, the only thing that mattered was the other.

"Jaden,"

He called the name, fixing his eyes on the teen, being fast to read that his copy could very well think the only reason for his outburst was the fact that the cure was unattainable. "Before you tried to reach for it, I had already changed my mind," A small pause, hands being softly clutched. “You don't deserve to be punished for loving me.”

Taking in every word spoken made so many sudden feelings resurface, and they all contradicted the other. The feeling of sadness replaced by happiness, and reverted back, making the brunette’s expression become blank upon hearing it all. 

“You really mean ...that?” Jaden spoke to himself rather than the other who pulled him back up. The news of the curse, of the now clear fact Haou was living, - it was all too much. Brown eyes recollected their focus, every connected touch being broken in the moment as the teen stood up;

“Sorry, can you give me a bit?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he simply left, leaving the sitting male with a lingering brush over his face and a small smile. “I won’t be long.”

As soon as the other left, his leader felt the numbness inside speak louder. Golden looked up, to where all the soldiers were, realizing that that wasn’t the expected outcome,_ wasn’t what they wanted. _

_“Will Haou live…?” _

Came the distanced inquiry, soon followed by whispers and fearful, disappointed, angry gazes shoot at his direction. 

The Supreme King stood. While he broke down a part of himself, have cried and hidden his frail side for only Jaden see, in front of such people, one couldn’t afford be weak. While the chaotic riot-to-be was forming, the king stood his ground and eyed each and every man; - ready to kill them all on the spot if need be. 

* * *

Elsewhere, the young soldier took himself to walk past the small area deeper into the forest; not far, but enough to be given solitude for some time. Leaning on a nearby tree with no other sounds than nature’s waterfall and its residents in the trees singing, chocolate eyes closed to focus at it all. What was said; - that he was cursed now, it forbade access to the temple, and that already meant that the man would…

Jaden felt guilt at the happiness of his thought.

It was selfish and cruel, and being happy upon someone else’s misery was never a good thing. But the last of the words followed; his ruler stated himself his mind was changed, so maybe ...He could allow himself be happy? A debate needing more attention than five minutes. Thoughts moved on;

He was cursed — corrupted; according to the other, that meant eternal life. That… was a really long time. Not at one point did the young boy crawling in the blizzard consider such a thought, yet now it was very much reality. For a moment, he didn’t know what to think of it, but then came the conversation from some time ago; 

_‘What do you do if you were cursed, Jaden?’ _

The innocent question came back in his mind, and so did his answer. 

_‘With some company I’d make the best out of it.’ _

Such a far stretched thought made up in the moment… But it remained true. He didn’t lie to himself. And if that was true, then… Another exhale, but this time, with a genuine smile.

He just needed company, right? 

With a made-up mind and on terms with his feelings, the brunette began walking back to the stationed area, meeting with his king and swaying his attention from the soldiers.

* * *

"Let's go back to the ride—”

_“I ain’t following this boy as a king no more! He caused enough misery on us all!”_

The same guard that had been punched by the youth times time spoke loudly, interrupting his sentence and stepping up. The fierce royalty watched his men make part, take sides. Some making it clear how they didn’t want his reign no more, and others appearing to be still loyal, though, clearly mostly out of fear of decapitation.

“What even _is _stopping us from killing them both and taking the throne?! Enough is enough!”

An explosion of laughs, agreements, and mockeries of infants came by and the Supreme King finally lost his thinned patience.

“Off with your heads!”

Fists clenched and the darkened power was called upon, swirls of purple power falling around everyone in the form of powerful gusts of wind; cutting through the skin and flesh, some insultful knights falling down dead in their own flow of blood. 

A _warning. _

Should any further fool consider such protest, they would suffer the same fate. After all, he was _gentle. _

Some of the rebels took the matter seriously and stepped back, while others needed some convincing, some reminders of who he was, what he had done in so many years of conquering. Haou simply waited for a trigger and they, too, would learn firsthand. Even when the soldiers turned calm and quiet however, and no rampage happened, the heavy atmosphere of who he was remained.

Wanting to leave before further situation escalated, Jaden tugged on the black cloth of the other, hoping his request would be followed and the bloody sight would leave his mind soon enough. Definitely not a pretty image, but living such as he did, one grew used to it.

“Come on, leave them. I wanna talk to you.”

The tug was enough to divide attention, golden momentarily shifting to oblige, only directing a last stern gaze towards the remaining knights before following his lookalike; making it clear that he wouldn’t tolerate any kind of riots or attacks. Entering back the chariot as the order for return was made, Haou eyed his soldier in question.

“Then?” 

Finally alone and within privacy’s reach, the young brunette found himself relax as situations were beginning to calm as the subtle movement of their return was felt on the rough terrain. Going back; it brought happiness. It felt like _home. _The castle that had been a grave to many, he found it closest to his heart, and it wouldn’t be fulfilled without the sitting man’s domain over it. 

“Listen...” His voice began, uncertain and unsure of words, but set on speaking. “I’m not mad at you or anything. Call me whatever you want, but I’m happy you’re here right now.” Pausing for a moment, every word the teen wished to say found its light. “I guess in a way, you can say I’m thankful for what you did. Saving my life, I mean.”

Brown looked up, meeting its golden counterpart as the upcoming words held more importance than any previous. “And I have no clue what happens now, but,” The male leaned forward, extending his hand to the other and offering a choice of a new and official start.

A beginning of a deep bond.

“I’m gonna make the best out of it! Wanna keep me company and teach me get around?” The truthful question was asked, and no guilt, pressure, or any of the like showed in the teen’s voice. “An eternity is a long time to spend alone if you ask me.”

Without a surprise to follow, he was happy with the king’s once again prolonged staying in the world. Maybe he was the only one, as far as the soldier’s reaction went, and how Haou himself still felt numb about the missed opportunity. Though the royal male truly had changed his mind, it was difficult to forget and stop earning for that one thing that had been denied to him for countless years; - peace. But at the same time, knowing that his counterpart wasn’t angry for being cursed lifted the weight from his shoulders, at least partially. 

Jaden had just found out about his demise, he hadn’t been tortured by time… yet. 

However, being asked to keep him company… 

The king eyed his other, only finding hope, kindness, and happiness on those beautiful brown eyes. He was really content with this outcome, as if the boy could spend eternity with a smile on his face if the one he loved was by his side. If _he _was by his side. And that… That wasn’t something the emperor could fully comprehend.

Without a word, he reached out, holding the warm hand and accepting what would now be his future, quite different from what he had envisioned some time ago. It certainly guaranteed less loneliness, if anything.

“I never intended on cursing you,” Voice explained, still holding the hand embraced by his own one too many times. “The darkness flowing in you is small, you might be salvageable by a less powerful antidote than the one I need, but while we don’t find a solution, I will remain by your side.” 

Words exchanged, and the trip continued. Back to the hollow and cursed empty halls of the castle where a new route of life would begin.

Their chariot traveled for hours, sun hiding and giving way to the full moon, making the entourage stop to spend the night. Another familiar exchange; - divided space with the other brunette, both sharing a makeshift bed with that same intimacy only to fall asleep and start anew. All of it to be repeated inside the vehicle in the upcoming hours. 

All seemed well, only time had matters upon the return.


	10. Chapter 10

In result, they had passed many locations that Haou still remembered about, only stopping once more, when a flower field became visible, for the usually cold figure insisted on having a few specimens to his own personal garden. The sudden stop and the reasoning perked up at the teen’s attention quickly enough, missing the knowledge that not only there was more to the castle that he apparently missed, but discovering a new side to the dead being that seemed too uncharacteristic on first glance. Being told of the flowers and demanding to see it upon arrival and already was the recovering mental state of the youth going for the better. 

Once the cottage stopped and the two stepped outside, brown eyes took in the large, flowery field that enveloped nature by its unmatched beauty. The sight brought happiness; Jaden turned to the other with a smile, allowing the breeze run at his face as he spoke;

“So which of these we gotta pick?”

One question was asked, but the need on whether they needed to be picked from roots, if they were poisonous, and many other things all remained behind too. Instead, the youth let the other answer him with mandatory details. Swaying cool breeze against his face proving to be a good sensation, washing away part of tiredness and reminding both of them that the world did have a few good things to offer. 

"What do you know about flowers?"

The king asked, not expecting much in the reply and not being disappointed when it was given. His guard was still a simple man and such knowledge wouldn't be in his possession. 

"The roots are important," Voice started, gently walking and trying to avoid crushing too many plants with his boots, but it was inevitable. His form crouched by some black specimens, watching and touching the petals, keeping his explanation short and easy to understand, only demonstrating how to pick a flower without killing it. 

"You have never seen my garden I suppose..." He said absentmindedly, still eyeing the black petals. "I keep many different plants in an area inside of the castle." 

“Alright, I think I caught on.” Jaden finally said after coming to conclusion with himself of the method. Words flew by and the young teen took them all in. Watching, studying, and lastly learning of the method provided. It didn’t appear too hard at least. As the latter stated, the main effort in it made to be gentle; and then a tug, and a pull, and the entire thing should safely land in his hold ready to be replanted. 

Assuming, he didn’t so casually cut its life out halfway. One mistake and the entire process would be ruined. 

Golden eyes moved to watch his counterpart, noticing the curious glow in them. "Do you wish to visit?” It didn’t take anything else for the knight have his expression jumped and all attention confirm that yes, he indeed wanted to see that. _Demanded, _even.

“I’m keeping your word on that!” 

With that, the upcoming adventure of flower picking made the boy's imagination about the hidden temple of green in the castle rise his determination even more. Thinking he would be a part of it now made the brunette want to put more effort than necessary in finding the prettiest plants on the field. 

“Just say which and we’re good to go. I’ll get the best I can find!” 

Seeing all the excitement and genuine will of wanting to help coming out of the teen’s entire frame made the king relax, a tiny smile curving the corners of his mouth, the serious expression on his face dissolving into something gentler. 

"There are some plants here you probably would like to see."

He made the comment as his own feet began to look forward to the visit. Another refreshing breeze blew past in the moment, tugging clothes and hair, being harsher with his lookalike that now had a mess of hair covering his entire face; struggling to tame it. Maybe because the supreme being finally felt closer to his soldier now, due to everything they shared and experimented together, his hand reached out to help, tucking brown locks behind ears. 

"Pick ones that most call for your attention." Voice instructed, a low tone and faces close.

The soft act in the fading moment only grew bigger as the ruler embraced its empty echo. Leaning in, only ever leaving a gentle trail upon the other brunette as the mildly surprise-struck face relaxed and returned the smile. Not to say it was a first, but every time the tender fingers reached out on their own, without his interference, a sprout of feelings followed inside of Jaden as well. In a way, he felt it meant even more than the intimacy they done before. 

Giving into the cool embrace of the moment that Haou remained oblivious only ever stayed warm to him; - the teen returned the gesture of connection, locking his arms around the neck of the other and allowing his face fall rested upon the second man.

“_Mmm,”_ Voice nonchalantly hummed amongst the wind, the ever-soft expression gazing into the golden abyss as he made movement to softly rub the two frail noses together. “I’ll pick the ones that remind me of you. Sounds good?” 

All contact slowly deepened, becoming more than just a few strokes of hair, the king savoring the closeness. Contrary to usual, Haou didn't pull back, he _accepted. _Feeling comfortable inside the attention, the gentle and innocent caresses made on his nose. That intimacy felt different, _greater, _and because of those things was the royalty capable of not only embracing the moment, but Jaden himself, and give in. 

Eyelids closed and the brunette ended the space separating them, touching their lips in a small kiss that had nothing sensual, just the genuine intention of feeling connected to his lover.

"As you wish." A murmur passed against their mouths, the king feeling a rare occurrence of his heart being light in his chest. 

Those moments, the rarest of the times, Jaden wasn’t willing to give into what made him, instead, let the other work on him. To reassure_ his_ heart and bring upon those mellow emotions; that the latter too, sought him out in return. And with that gentle contact of a short kiss, he found his answer.

“Don’t spoil me yet. We’ll do that after.” His chuckling words quietly made sound, and after that, the boy made distance.

Moment their forms separated, so did the dullness of warmth come back, and the youth fought off his wishes for responsibility. They had a job to do, after all.

“I’ll meet you back here once I’m done.”

Settling on that being the last statement, he made way and proceeded further onto the field, where their paths converged no more and notice of the plants was taken to attention.

Many colors, the teen noted, and none of them he essentially _recognized_. But alas, the brunette did just as told, and picked out his favorites with careful planning of how. A found specimen being fully rich in width and extra difficult to pull out with its roots in tact, but after some failed tries, he succeeded, and found himself happy with the said flower. Color being none other than black, with some subtle but visible hints of dark pink on its edges. 

Chocolate eyes considered it as he watched; it really did resemble the man occupying his thoughts with the said task, in _some _way at least. 

Then, there was some effort made to put one of the more colorful ones into the bouquet. These had a lighter pink color, and fit nicely to bring life upon the seemingly brooding ones. Expression smiled at his job; it really did look nice now. Few more steps and those turned into time consuming choices, that the knight noted soon turned into dawn as he seemingly lost track of time. A few fitting colors added here and there, and his plant adventure expanded more than expected, to which the boy decided best begin return. 

Yet before his feet made way, brown eyes spotted one last thing he found perfect for his wreath. It wasn’t a flower though, rather, a cherry blossom tree. And in a sprinted hurry to not so subtly break one of the twigs that fit, an apologize was given to the said shrub as the finalization could finally be looked upon;

A bouquet made of unknowingly Black Dahilas, Azaleas, and a light pink cherry blossom flower to the top. It looked rich and with effort, and once that fact dawned on the teen of how much he _actually _put in effort to make it look nice, a flustered feeling coursed through his form. 

It was cheesy and he felt embarrassed. Since when was he into flower picking so much? He _wasn’t, _and the said fact of it being for Haou was the sole reason for his acts, yet it didn’t feel any less silly.

In the end, steps made way to return, sometimes glancing back at the plants and taking in their notice, their smell… It all looked so…

_Lucid._

The colors, the breeze, the quiet noises of small animals. Steps began feeling woozy, and Jaden felt himself feel lightheaded for some reason, but nevertheless somehow made his way back with heavy movement. 

The world felt oddly different in this humid state. Freer, loose, and somehow, he felt he practically levitated the ground with his footing. Even when he fully blinked to reopen his eyes, nothing changed. In fact, his eyelids only lowered the more he kept them open. 

Not wishing to prolong the cause of whatever was happening to him, once the teen reached back the place they were at and sat on a nearby stone pillar, he let his face fall and eyes finally rest in the darkness. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the emperor occupied himself as well with one of the activities he most liked to do. Analyzing and picking flowers, with the still fresh touches on his skin and lips lingering, ghosting. Despite everything, the Supreme King was meticulous with his work, selecting specimens he knew his garden still lacked and pilling the samples near a rock, in a secure corner not too far away. 

As expected, time ticked by and Haou only noticed it was getting too late when the sun was practically hidden behind the horizon, making his journey of picking plants end rather forcefully. His soldier had probably had already come back. 

Carrying what seemed like a bouquet of different petals, colors and sizes, the old being traveled back to the other, finding him awaiting, but looking rather… Different. 

"Are you unwell?"

The question came as golden watched the somewhat unfocused eyes, attention dropping to the thick bouquet made of black and pink flowers, the combination looking beautiful, especially with the cheery added. Though, beauty wasn't the only thing that caught his attention; in the middle of it all he found a peculiar plant, one he knew that had some side effects.

"--You're euphoric of the plant."

There was no need of checking further, even the affected youth knew something was going on with his body. The king left his own specimen in order to place his guard at a certain distance, knowing that the smell was what caused it all and the young teen had undeniably scented it all. 

And if that was the case, then more effects would undeniably come up. 

To his guard, the odd feeling lingered and deepened, but the brunette kept his head clutched between his palms and focused on noises. Not many save for the whispers of the wind, but a rustling of bushes caused some leftover alert perk the attention back into reality.

"Jaden…" Voice spoke with certain caution, helping the other sit and place his back against a tree. Breathing appeared somewhat labored, sweat and temperature rising slowly, but steadily. The royalty attempted comforting the brunette, taking away the hair that was plastered against cheeks and forehead, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, but fully aware none of his acts would _truly _help. 

Sudden movement however, caused a powerful sense of subnormal temperature strike in the other, as if absurd amounts of alcohol were consumed and the raging heat did the opposite of quelling. More and more and he couldn’t define the stoic things for what they were, only focusing on the warmth that forced sweat before the brunette could acknowledge what was going on to him. Eyes momentarily saw a shape and ears noted his name called out, but the boy struggled to find his voice.

“..._mh...._”

It was a whimper, a _sound, _but it’s all that left of the plea. And then, another movement, judging by the wind and the cool flowing at his face. It caused some sense return to see the matter at hand. 

_“--We're returning to the cottage. You are drugged by the plant.” _

End of the words echoed in the air as the somewhat failed _and_ successful stop had ended and the king was forced have soldiers carry his lookalike back until the delirious effects faded. 

* * *

“We are about to arrive.” 

Rubbing the sleep away with one or two yawns, the young brunette enthusiastically looked outside, greeting the not-so-welcoming, yet with a feeling of home, kingdom. Wasting no more time in the ride, the soldier stepped outside and stretched his form out to the darkness of the day as they had appeared to arrive somewhere in the nightfall. 

“Man! I missed this!”

Feet sprinted towards the large castle of their stay, looking the same as it was of those frail memories one saw it as their demise. Now, it felt like home. Opening the gates of it and proceeding to stand by the door, chocolate eyes watched many fellow guards that ever so remained of their hate for him, pass, and once every soldier had made their way inside, he waited for the one that mattered the most. 

The very one that couldn’t even react in time, as golden was met with an energy that seemed out of this world. 

And maybe it really was.

Haou got up the stairs and stopped before entering the familiar hall, looking one last time back over the horizon, unknowing of how things would be from now on, but maybe believing Jaden's words, - would be for the best. Maybe the future would truly be better than the past.

“Hey,”

The familiar voice began once the king was within reach, letting his palm land on the shoulder and gently make the other turn to face him. Once he thought he held the emperor’s attention, the lingering thought on his mind could finally be voiced out. Grabbed by the waist, the royal male was pulled in further, his daring knight making sure to seize most of the space between them and none else around.

With nothing more but a wall behind him, Jaden leaned himself on it and looked up with a gesturing look, finally allowing himself a smile that showed his desire.

“Think you owe me something.” 

Hands kept a grasp on his king, keeping their bodies close intimacy even closer. With full intention, the youth dared pass a border yet again. With more confidence than before, he moved his hands lower from the waist, feeling the soft material and boldly laying his palms on top of his leader's backside_. _A rougher grasp over it indicating the intentions.

Accompanied moves that made the other lose his composure and balance a bit, being pulled in forced his own hands on the wall behind to keep balance. None had ever manhandled the _Supreme King _like that, nor looked at with such _thirst. _But nothing ever seemed to prepare Haou to Jaden’s audacity of handling him, ordering _him _around and trying to prove that while he may be feared, in certain situations, he wasn’t in control at all.

_Wrong. _

A sharp breath came out, undeniably marking his surprise, when the playful and confident hands traveled to lower parts of his body and casually grabbed at his bottoms, making golden eyes widen and hip curve a bit forward, grinding their bodies for a sweet, delightful, moment. 

This was… _A lot _to take in. 

The sly smile and the way those fingers felt, how he yearned for it... Thoughts of the reminder only added even more tension on the situation. He leaned himself in, using his free hand to hold the cheek and move aside some hair, watching the face for a couple of lustful seconds before giving in, eagerly licking the dry lips and almost immediately receiving permission to start a kiss. Tasting Jaden; - his_ guard _again caused something unexpected. A secret desire to do it, repeat it, wanting nothing but to have more contact with the man. 

Granted freedom of reign over the one thing he actually wanted felt _wonderful. _And being allowed to do such a thing, returned as well, made the young brunette’s body burn a fire unlike any other. In those short-given moments, it was hardly enough for him to feel and mind find sense to keep up with what was happening. Tongues trailed faster than thoughts, and gropes and grasps matched with the excited heartbeat. 

Even if all lust and greed whispered against, the feeling of hands groping and stirring up reactions from bodies, fingers making the royal mess part his legs; it was all the necessity to stop. 

“No. Not here.”

Haou murmured between the wet lips, keeping one thumb over the mouth to show that any other attempt wouldn’t be well received. They were in public and while none wanted him as king, one had responsibility to safeguard his reputation. 

Lost in the momentary heat, the brunette could only hear again once the acts of it were suddenly stopped and denial spoke out. In a poor attempt, that sole finger was given a wet treatment of licks, bites, even hungering motions with the playful tongue to stay, but the other pulled it back all the same, canceling their touch of bodies and causing a pout on the young villager’s face. 

Apparently, not even cheating death could prevail over this man’s word.

“Can’t tell me you weren’t into it."

Indeed, he couldn’t deny it; body quite hungering for more, wanting to touch and be touched, but the Supreme King had enough presence of mind to ground himself and know that such an open place, even if at night and apparently deserted, wasn’t somewhere a majestic figure should be doing such acts.

Confident and happy, the warm room could probably be accessed now without one too many complaints, and steps were made to open the castle door invite the last of the men inside; - the king himself. 

“Your chambers sounds good to me.” The teen's blunt words hung in the wanting air; face evident of that satisfied smile. 

Golden eyes watched his soldier playfully open the doors and so casually indicate the room that had been his private one for years, making the intentions very clear. A small smile surged and the king laughed through a breath, shaking his head once before following the other.

“I grant you official permission to enter my chambers.” 

And with that, they went to a secluded place where prying eyes couldn’t reach. 

* * *

The next day was marked by many gossips around the castle. All of them about the news; portion of them both and their relationship, and others of the slaughtered men. Expected, but Haou felt soon he would need to engage that. To at least put an end to the current questions that had been raised to himself, of how the crown remained to him and the world would suffer many more upcoming eons. 

Harsh reality remained that the villagers wanted neither him or the other brunette in any sense. While Jaden could serve them as some sort of hope beacon, should the meaningless grudge ever be let go of, the Supreme King held no interest in how the masses felt. Cruel, merciless, cold and without a heart. This was reality. They would die for him as they have, and their lives would serve nothing but as slaves. 

If the world condemned him to this fate, it would suffer alongside him. 

“The throne will remain on me,” He spoke during a meal, both brunettes sitting at the balcony and enjoying the breeze. “There will be a ruckus as things are right now. Due to your connection with me, some expectations have been placed on your shoulders as well.”

Which reflected the desperation felt by the population. But they never had a say anyway. Lamb to the wolf, after all. 

“The mortals of this kingdom are fairly manageable. You will remain by my side.” A sip from the herbal tea. “Unless you don’t mind me subduing ones who raise against you, I suggest you keep yourself close and continue on with your training.” As expected, the guard didn’t seem so keen on the possible repeated bloodshed, and after further discussion at the pleasant terrace, the suggested solution was accepted. 

The last few months had been somewhat chaotic. First marked by the harsh stoicism and lack of interest on the guard, and later on, due to that uncharacteristic fierceness, the bond developed. They had misunderstandings, faced problems that ranged from emotional to very deep ones. Jaden was now cursed and had a lifetime of new experiences to face yet, but as he had made it clear, it was better to spend all those years in company. 

In the end, hidden from all eyes in that sole moment with himself, Haou stepped in front of the jewelry placed in one of the castle rooms. The old crown, considerably heavy, resting in a glassed surrounding and shining against the sunlight that was illuminating the palace.

A symbol of power, of command, things which often occupied his mind. Touched only a few times in his lifetime and it would stay that way. Mellow golden gazed at the accessory, thinking, dwelling, lost in his own disarray of thoughts upon what happened. He was still the one ruling. Still held the title of _Supreme King. _And would forever more, until his former lover; - fate, decided to end the eternal misery. 

But that was fine. Because even if he would outlive the timelines themselves, he wouldn’t do it alone any longer. 

“Hey, I don’t think we kissed today,” 

And he wouldn’t trade death over it no longer. 

“Wanna do it with the crown on?” 

Because that smile was worth more than the lands, kingdoms, and riches of any world could suffice. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t wear that thing.” 

That gentle mouth only leaned in, every day, waking up to remind himself that this was no longer the life he felt cursed by. That he wasn’t alone. That he had a lover; - a partner. 

And maybe, just maybe, this was the sweet release he yearned for all this time;

Love. 


End file.
